Harry Potter y el Crepúsculo de los Sueños
by Lolipop91
Summary: Tras meses sin actualizar ¡¡CAP. 8 READY! En presencia de ella, Harry casi no puede ya controlar sus emociones, la quiere pero también la desea… ¿Pero y Hermione? ¿Ella qué siente? Cap. subido de tono XD… H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

N/A: ¡¡Heloooo!! Este es mi primer ff, y es de la pareja que más amo, o sea, H/HR... Espero que les guste, porque recién la historia va empezando. ¡¡Besossss!!

Capítulo I:

Ayuda amorosa.

Un hermoso atardecer estaba aproximándose en las despejadas calles de Privet Drive.

Ese día en particular, había sido para Harry, el más caluroso que jamás hubiese presenciado antes.

Recostado sobre el pasto y bajo la fresca sombra de un gran árbol, se encontraba un muchacho próximo a cumplir los quince años. Tenía el aspecto de ser alguien que había crecido en muy poco tiempo, quizá a eso se debía, el hecho de que representase un poco más edad.

Sus ojos de color verde intenso, se desplazaban de un lado a otro, mirando con indiferencia el paisaje que tenía enfrente; una hilera de casas con sendos jardines.

Mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, una ligera brisa jugueteaba con el cabello negro azabache del muchacho.

Esos ojos y aquel cabello alborotado habían sido alguna vez, características físicas de las dos personas que Harry amaba por sobre todas las cosas: Lily y James Potter, sus padres.

Lord Voldemort, el mago más temido de los últimos tiempos, había sido el culpable de muchas muertes, y en especial de la extinción de la familia Potter Evans. Claro que vaya sorpresa se llevaron todos (y en especial El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado) al darse cuenta que un bebé de apenas un año había sido la única persona en sobrevivir por el hechizo más letal e imperdonable de todos: _Avada Kedavra_.

Harry suspiró sonoramente, recordando su cuarto año en Hogwarts. En pocas palabras había sido horrible, en especial la última prueba del "Torneo de los Tres Magos"... pero él ya había tomado una decisión. Ya no dejaría que ni Voldemort ni sus mortífagos volviesen a arruinarle el año, haría lo imposible por que su quinto año fuese los más normal, sería capaz incluso hasta pretender que Voldemort nó existía. Ya bastante que le hubiesen arrebatado sus padres...

Volvió a suspirar. No se sentía el mismo. En unas horas más cumpliría 15 años, pero le daba igual que sus tíos, los Dursley, no se acordaran de eso y mucho menos lo haría su primo Dudley. Lo único que lo alegraba en ese momento era el recordar a sus dos mejores amigos: Ron y Hermione.

Harry sonrió tristemente al pensar en su amiga, no sabía porqué, pero la extrañaba como jamás lo había hecho antes. El solo pronunciar su nombre le revolvía el estómago y eso lo tenía muy intrigado. ¿Desde cuándo que recordar a su mejor amiga le causaba algo en el estómago? Era raro en él, porque muy pocas veces le había ocurrido algo así y era cuando veía a Cho Chang.

Durante su primer mes de vacaciones, Harry había meditado sobre los sentimientos que alguna vez había sentido hacia esa chica un año mayor que él. Y para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta que yo no le gustaba tanto como hace meses atrás... quizá fuese por el hecho de haber visto morir a Cedric ya que éste había sido su novio... ya no le importaba y tampoco quería comenzara recordar aquellos lamentables sucesos.

Cho Chang era una chica de la casa Ravenclaw, buscadora del equipo de Quidditch, muy buena a decir verdad. Era popular y siempre estaba rodeada de amigas, lo que eso en más de una ocasión había incomodado al muchacho al tratar de acercarse a ella. Pero en su corazón había ahora entrado una nueva chica. Él nunca había sospechado que lo que sentía hacia ella eran algo más que una simple –pero al mismo tiempo- profunda e intensa amistad.

Su mente voló hacia la despedida en el Andén... desde aquel beso en la mejilla tan fugaz... ya no podía sacársela de la cabeza... aquella chica de cabello castaño, al igual que sus ojos... no olvidaba a su amiga, a su amiga que siempre había estado a su lado y que siempre lo sería, pese a todo lo que se avecinaba.

El muchacho miró sin interés a los transeúntes que pasaban por ahí cerca, no le sorprendió el hecho de que lo mirasen de manera desdeñosa. Prefirió cerrar los ojos. Estaba seguro que luego despotricarían sobre él con los otros vecinos pero ¿qué le importaba? Prefería respirar profundo y olvidar esas miradas venenosas.

Sin querer, comenzó a adormilarse profundamente que no supo si había soñado el escuchar un sonoro ruido. Se despertó sobresaltado. Sus ojos se fijaron en un arbusto como si algo en su inconsciente le dijera que de ahí había provenido el ruido. Como no vio nada "sospechoso" o "fuera de lo común" volvió a cerrar los ojos y nuevamente se quedó medio dormido. Otra vez el mismo ruido se hizo presente pero Harry se sentía tan agotado que no quiso averiguar si en realidad algo sucedía con aquel arbusto. ¿Por qué sus padres no estaban con él? Los extrañaba inmensamente... Intempestivamente, a través de sus párpados vio un luminoso rayo de luz verde...

Abrió los ojos abruptamente. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?, se puso de pie rápidamente. ¿Había sido su imaginación el ver ese haz de luz? Pero todo había sido tan real... deshizo esa idea de inmediato. Era ridículo pensar eso. De seguro que creyó ver tal cosa al recordar a sus padres...

Convencido por eso, se dirigió a la casa número cuatro de Privet Drive sin siquiera preocuparse por echarle un vistazo al arbusto ese... Pero si lo hubiese hecho, se habría llevado una muy desagradable sorpresa...

Luego de aquel extraño acontecimiento comenzaba a caminar como días anteriores había hecho, desagradablemente ocioso. Las calles estaban solitarias como siempre lo habían estado, con pequeñas excepciones de vecinos metiches que pasaban por la acera con una parsimonia poco creíble, pero que aprovechaban para echar una mirada a la casa de otros vecinos. Llegó a la casa de sus tediosos tíos y golpeó la puerta un par de veces.

Su tía Petunia (una mujer delgada, rubia y con un cuello bastante largo que utilizaba para espiar a sus vecinos) le abrió la puerta de mala gana y luego volvió a su quehacer en la cocina.

Por su parte, Vernon (que era un hombre corpulento, y que a diferencia de su esposa, tenía un cuello muy corto pero un bigote muy largo) se encontraba viendo la televisión en la sala de estar, a la vez que hojeaba un diario. Era lo que diariamente hacía después de llegar de su trabajo. Esta vez había llegado mas temprano porque su jefe había tenido unos problemas familiares, algo que a Vernon lo tenía sin cuidado.

Dudley (para el asombro de todos), había tomado un libro y lo comenzaba a hojear. Parecía interesado en eso aunque Harry no estaba muy seguro de que supiera leer. Quizá solo veía imágenes pero, observó sin disimulo el libro y reparó en que no había ninguna imagen, eso solo significaba que sí sabía leer, pero que supiera hacerlo bien, era otra cosa. Harry percibió fugazmente que su primo estaba mucho mas delgado que el verano pasado y que por primera vez, la dieta estricta de tía Petunia estaba dando resultado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-Cuestionó su tío al escuchar que entraba.

-Nada.-Dijo vagamente.

-Vete a tu cuarto porque estás estorbando y desconcentras a Dudley que ahora se ha interesado en la lectura.-Dijo Vernon y Harry notó como su pecho se inflaba un poco por el orgullo que sentía hacia su hijo de ya no tan gigantesco mole.

-Hazle caso a tu tío. Mi Dudders está mas instruido y tu lo insitas hacer lo contrario con tu holgazanería matutina.-Espetó ahora su tía mirándolo muy molesta.

-No estoy haciendo nada. Solo espero que mi lechuza Hedwig, me traiga notici...

-¡¡Chist!! -lo hizo callar Vernon- no digas eso acá Potter. Alguien puede estar escuchando... -Dijo el hombre mirando a su alrededor como si esperara ver a sus vecinos a través de las paredes.

Harry subió a su habitación en silencio. Se tendió en la cama, pues estaba muy cansado. Estaba harto de estar en esa casa. Desde que había regresado ahí –aproximadamente hace un mes- todas las mañanas, su tío Vernon le hacía bajar de su habitación, cajas muy pesadas de taladros, para venderlos en su trabajo, en la compañía que tenía.

Tenía que bajarlas por las escaleras y dejarlas de a una, en el compartimiento de atrás del auto. Pero... ¿cómo llegaban a la habitación?. Siempre se había preguntado eso pero no quería saber la respuesta de todos modos.

Cada día bajaba más cajas, al principio fueron dieciséis, luego aumentaron a veintitrés, y seguían siendo cada vez más profusas... Pero como todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa, Harry por primera vez, recibió algo que lo alegró un poco; no había notado que el ejercicio ese de levantar cajas pesadas, le había hecho desarrollar algunas partes de su cuerpo. Nunca se había preocupado demasiado –casi nada, a decir verdad- en su aspecto físico, pero ahora... ahora algo sucedía.

Se puso de pie y se miró a un espejo. Unos ojos verde jade le devolvieron la mirada. Su reflejo le dejó ver unas pequeñas ojeras, producto de varias noches seguidas de insomnio. Lo más raro de todo, es que no tenía nada que ver Voldemort con las noches de desvelo que Harry había sufrido, sino que una chica, su amiga Hermione Granger tenía que ver con eso.

No podía creer que un beso en la mejilla, un beso con (quizá) solo intenciones de amistad, cambiara los sentimientos tan rápidos como lo había hecho con los suyos. Tomó una fotografía en donde salía él, Ron y Hermione, sonriendo.

Se preguntó en dónde estaría Ron, como estaría, cuánto habría cambiado dentro del mes que habían estado distanciados. ¿Su mejor amigo estaría ansioso de entrar ya a Hogwarts? Lo mismo se preguntaba sobre ella, de seguro que Hermione estaría mucho más deseosa de entrar a de nuevo a Hogwarts que el pelirrojo, claro estaba, siempre había sido muy inteligente y la primera de la clase.

Continuó pensando en varias cosas hasta que sin darse cuenta, se durmió pesadamente. Últimamente se había sentido más decaído que de costumbre cuando se encontraba de vacaciones en la casa de los Dursley. No le importaba que se tía después no lo llamara a cenar, posiblemente no la escucharía cuando lo llamara y ella tampoco subiría a su cuarto para avisarle.

¡¡PUM!!

Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. ¿Qué había sido eso?. Respirando con algo de dificultad, observó su habitación y supo de inmediato qué es lo que sucedía. Ya había anochecido y la habitación estaba apenas iluminada con la luz del exterior que penetraba a través de la ventana... que estaba abierta de par en par. Cuatro lechuzas se acercaron a él volando lentamente y lo miraron con una carta en el pico cada una. Harry reconoció la carta de Ron por la lechuza que la traía; Errol. ¿Por qué no había enviado a Pig? Quizá porque era demasiado inquieto. Les hizo una seña a las lechuzas para que se acercaran un poco más. Errol sin embargo se apresuró y soltó la carta de Ron en las piernas del muchacho. Éste la tomó sonriendo y la abrió apresuradamente.

Harry:

Hola ¿cómo estás?. Primero que todo te deseo ¡Un muy Feliz Cumpleaños!. ¿Sabes? te tengo una gran noticia. Dentro de unas horas, te iremos a buscar. Me refiero a Percy, Fred, George y yo, ¿no es genial?. Por fin te lograrás librar nuevamente de tus tíos, te estoy salvando la vida ¿verdad?. Bueno, cambiando de tema, Hermione también vendrá a mi casa pero creo que llegará un rato mas tarde. He tratado de comunicarme con ella, pero no ha respondido a ninguna carta, hasta hace un momento. Decía que había recibido las cartas, pero que no había tenido tiempo en contestarlas, ¿cómo se atreve a insinuar que nosotros, Harry, no somos mas importantes que otra cosa?

Pero de todas formas vendrá. Tengo la sospecha que pasó parte de las vacaciones con Viktor Krum ¿recuerdas que la invitó a Bulgaria?, creo que allá fue con ése. Luego tendré tiempo para hablar con ella... quizás te cuenta algo a ti sobre eso...

Ok, me despido hasta muy pronto

y que estés muy bien.

Adiós,

Se despide tu amigo, Ron.

PD: ¡Se me olvidaba que toda mi familia te manda saludos.!. Pídeles permiso a tus tíos y luego me mandas la respuesta. Si no te dan permiso, igual vienes con nosotros!

Harry sonrió. Ron por lo visto, seguía molesto con Hermione (aunque lo disimulaba en ocasiones) por haber ido con Krum al Baile de Navidad. Abrió su regalo que era una pequeña cajita que Errol tenía atada a su pata. ¡Era una snitch dorada! Harry sonrió aún mas. Nunca había esperado algo así de su amigo.

Miró a las demás lechuzas que lo esperaban algo tímidas, excepto una. Era una lechuza grande y se mostraba realmente inquieta. A lo mejor se encontraba cansada, y Harry le sacó la carta de inmediato pensando que así se tranquilizaría o tal vez se mostraba así por el largo viaje. Ella ululó jovialmente y –Harry no pudo explicarse cómo- el regalo que llevaba atado a su pata cayó pesadamente en su cama y aliviada del peso se dirigió a la jaula de Hedwig. Ésta bufó con tirria al ver cómo aquella lechuza se apropiaba de su bebedero. Luego con premura emprendió el vuelo rozando la cabeza de Harry. El chico desdobló la carta con algo de torpeza adivinando de quién podía tratarse. No se equivocó.

Querido Harry:

¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!. Espero que estés pasando gratas vacaciones, aunque realmente lo dudo estando con esos aburridos y mediocres muggles. He estado pensando que este año espero que no te encuentres tan solito ¿sabes a qué me refiero? Si no lo sabes, aquí va. Quiero tener el honor de conocer a una novia tuya pues... ¡te deben sobras chicas ¿no?!, ¿qué opinas tú?, ¿Que tal Ginny?...

(Es broma Harry no te enojes ja, ja, bien sabes que no podría conocerla... ).

Bueno, prosigo. Si esos muggles miedosos te insisten en hacer tu vida un verdadero infierno, diles (aunque sea una mentira, una blanca y buena mentira) que muy pronto te iré a visitar y no olvides de decirles que soy un asesino profesional y que se cuiden de mi, ¿a que no les vendría mal ese susto a tus tíos?

Tengo que despedirme,

que estés muy bien y un gran abrazo..

Se

despide con cariño

Hocicos... (y Buckbeak)

PD.: ¡¡Cualquier cosa que necesites decírsela a alguien, dímelo a mi!!, ¡¡ Al mismo mejor amigo de tu padre!! Tienes alguien en quien confiar...

Harry se extrañó mucho que Sirius le hablase de amor. Nunca había abordado ese tema con él, en realidad, nunca había abordado ese tema con nadie, y nunca se había interesado en su propia vida amorosa. ¿A qué se debía ese cambio?

-Quizá cree que no me vendría mal una novia pero... -Dijo el muchacho quinceañero en voz baja. No terminó lo que iba a decir pues vio el regalo que la lechuza había dejado caer sobre su cama. Tomó el paquete con cuidado por si es que se trataba de algo muy valioso y lo palpó por encima de la envoltura. Parecía o tenía las dimensiones de un libro y sin querer seguir con la duda, rompió el envoltorio ansioso.

Se había equivocado, pero no completamente. No era un libro pero había estado cerca. Se trataba de un álbum de fotografías. En la cubierta, había una fotografía mediana de sus padres abrazados y sonriendo, siempre sonriendo... Al final de ésta, aparecían casi imperceptibles las palabras "L.E", las cuales -según Harry- debían pertenecer a las iniciales del nombre de su madre: Lily Evans. Abrió el Álbum y al hacerlo, leyó una frase:

"Quiero demasiado a este hombre que no se lo que nó haría por él. Es perfecto para mí, me hace reír y me hizo (y hace) hacer cosas que nunca creí poder hacer. Lo amo demasiado"

Harry lo miró un momento muy conmovido pero decidido no abrirlo aún, pues sería mejor hacerlo cuando estuviera triste o desanimado; más de lo normal. Lo dejó al lado del regalo de Ron sobre su cama. Miró a las últimas dos lechuzas que todavía tenían la correspondencia. Tomó la carta de una lechuza peculiarmente conocida. Sin dudas, aquella letra desgarbada era la de Hagrid.

Querido Harry:

¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!. Espero que lo estés pasando muy bien y deseo verte lo antes posible pues tengo que contarte cosas maravillosas con las que he pasado con Madame Máxime... pero prefiero contarte todo cuando regreses a Hogwarts.

¡No seas impaciente, muchacho! Se que quieres saberlo, pero tendrás que esperar...

Espero que te guste mi regalo que creo que te sorprenderá.

Se despide Hagrid...

PD.: ¡¡Ojalá que lo pases muy bien en todo lo que te resta de vacaciones!!

Harry se preguntó que qué era eso tan importante que tenía que contarle. Sonrió al imaginar a Hagrid casado con Madame Máxime.

Decidió abrir una caja redonda que la pobre lechuza había llevado atada a la pata, por suerte no era tan grande ni tan pesada. La pequeña caja era de color verde lima con rojo sangre; no muy buena combinación, a decir verdad pero, proviniendo de Hagrid... Sacó la tapa dejando al descubierto varios caramelos con envoltorios llamativos. Pero eran golosinas que nunca había visto en Honeydukes, y de pronto se dio cuenta: eran dulces muggles, ¿dónde y cómo los había conseguido Hagrid?

Se comió algunos caramelos y cayó en la cuenta que aún le quedaba por abrir una última carta que ya sabía de quién era.

Una lechuza pequeña color negro con pardo se acercó tímidamente y soltó la carta en las piernas del chico.

Harry la tomó y reconoció la esmerada caligrafía de su amiga. Inexplicablemente comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

Querido Harry:

Hoy es un gran día para ti ¿verdad?. Claro ¡hoy es tu Cumpleaños y te felicito por eso!, ¡Qué emoción cumplir 15 años ¿estoy en lo cierto?!. Espero que lo estés pasando muy bien y quiero que sepas que siempre te apoyaré en todo. Ojalá que te guste mi regalo, no es gran cosa, pero es un recuerdo.

Me despido con deseos de que te encuentres muy bien.

Besos,

de tu amiga

Hermione...

PD.: ¿Ron te contó que estuve por un tiempo con Krum?. Él está seguro que yo no se lo dije, ¡pero claro!, ¿cuándo me ha escuchado? No lo pasé tan mal allá en Bulgaria, pero extrañé mucho mi casa. ¿Sabes que Viktor me pidió que fuera su novia? No sé aún que responderle, creo que me gusta pero... tampoco es un sentimiento tan fuerte como para aceptar... creo que no lo haré... ¿Qué me aconsejas? Bueno, creo que de eso hablamos después.

Harry se quedó un momento en silencio y volvió a leer la posdata de la carta de Hermione. Se demoró unos segundos en comprender las últimas líneas, ¿Krum le había pedido a Hermione si quería ser su novia? No sabía que hacer. Sentía sentimientos ambiguos, tristeza, rabia, desesperación. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma?. Nunca antes en su vida había sentido cosas así y menos hacia su amiga. ¿Qué haría con los sentimientos tan atípicos que comenzaba a sentir si Hermione aceptaba ser la novia de Viktor Krum? Nó. No podía dejar que eso sucediera, muy pronto vería a Hermione y si era necesario, en el mismo instante le diría la verdad ¿pero cómo? No quería pensar qué sucedería si pasara lo mismo que lo que había ocurrido el año pasado para el Baile de Navidad. Había juntado todo el valor posible para invitar a Cho Chang para que fuera su pareja pero se le había formado un gran embrollo al tratar de pedírselo y además había llegado demasiado tarde; ya tenía pareja...

¡Tendré que arriesgarme!, pensó el muchacho nerviosamente aunque tampoco quería quedar como un tonto frente a Hermione. Tendría que olvidar su timidez y su mala experiencia con Cho y aprender de los errores, ¿cómo sabía él, si Hermione le correspondía?. Valía la pena intentarlo. Tenía mucho que ganar en caso de que ella le correspondiera a sus sentimientos, pero también tenía bastante que perder... como por ejemplo, su amistad. Sintió un horrible sentimiento de pérdida. ¡Lo menos que quería y lo que peor que podría sucederle es perderla a ella como amiga! Pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados al ver cómo el imbécil de Viktor Krum se la quitaba... aunque debía reconocer que nunca Hermione le había pertenecido como para sentir que alguien se la arrebataba. Nunca había sido bueno en ocultar sus sentimientos, y tenía un fuerte presentimiento que las cosas no cambiarían por el hecho de que le estuviese gustado su mejor amiga.

Comenzó abrir su regalo. De nuevo, sospechaba que podía ser un libro y habían más posibilidades de ser eso, solo pensar en quién era la emisora... Pero se equivocó también.

Era otro álbum de fotografías, aunque éste no era de sus padres, sino que del Baile de Navidad del año pasado. Lo abrió para examinarlo y no evitó sonreír al mirar unas fotografías en las que estaban Ron y Padma Patil con cara de enojados porque el pelirrojo prefería estar ocupado mirando a Hermione, en vez de bailar con su compañera. Miró otra foto y se vio a el con Parvati bailando.

Sonrió fugazmente hasta que su vista llegó a otra fotografía en la cual estaba Hermione y Krum, bastante juntos –para su gusto- bailando al compás de una canción no tan movida. Cerró el álbum algo molesto. Le había gustado recordar esos momentos tan gratos para él, pero no se imaginaba que sentiría celos así por Krum. Le causaba celos recordar aquella fotografía pero no se explicaba por qué no le había causado verla a ella en directo el año pasado del brazo de su pareja. Estaba claro que en ésos momentos todavía no le gustaba su amiga, sino que todo había comenzado al terminar su cuarto año. Como recordando algo importante, empezó a buscar una carta. La encontró y leyó la posdata.

-"Cualquier cosa que necesites decírsela a alguien, dímelo a mi. Al mismo mejor amigo de tu padre Tienes alguien en quien confiar... ".-Leyó en un susurro Harry recordando muy agradecido a su padrino. Se puso de pie rápidamente y sacó de su baúl un pergamino, un frasco de tinta y una pluma. ¿Pero qué le escribiría a Sirius? No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al imaginarse escribiendo cosas sobre Hermione, el por qué le gustaba y qué haría por ella... pero... ¿era acaso necesario escribir en la carta el nombre de su amiga?

Transcurrido varios minutos -por lo menos unos quince- de total inspiración, leyó lo que había escrito para ver qué podía eliminar:

Querido Hocicos:

Te escribo esta carta para –en parte- agradecerte mucho el álbum de fotografías de mis padres. Querrás saber como me encuentro ¿no? Pues aquí te respondo. Como ya debes saber, en Privet Drive es todo igual, nunca hay algo interesante sobre que hablar y espero con ansias regresar nuevamente a Hogwarts. Quiero acudir a ti, porque no se a quien pedirle ayuda.

Tengo un problema típico de mi edad (lo reconozco) problemas AMOROSOS, un problema sobre una CHICA, suena raro, ¿Cierto?. Bueno, eh... me gusta mucho (no sabes cuán avergonzado estoy al escribir esto) de una chica (la cual prefiero no escribir su nombre) Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella pues no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, es que ella es tan... especial para mi. El problema es que no estoy seguro si yo a ella le gusto pero se siente atraída por otro chico con el cual ha pasado más tiempo estas últimas semanas. Y bueno, tenía que pasar lo que temía. Ese chico le pidió que... bueno, que fuera su novia y ella quedó en responderle. ¿Qué me aconsejas?. Y si no faltara más, un amigo parece que también le gusta la misma chica que a mi, aunque él no lo sabe sin olvidar que ¡ni él mismo reconoce sus propios sentimientos hacia ella! El problema está en que si esa persona se informa que nos gusta la misma chica, posiblemente nos peleemos y en vez de seguir siendo amigos nos volveríamos rivales y todo eso sería ya muy complacido...

Necesito ayuda, consejos de como conquistarla ignorando a mi amigo, no lo sé...

Esperando respuesta pronto,

Harry...

PD: Espero que me puedas ayudar, no sé qué me sucede realmente con ella.

Harry volvió a leerla una vez más, pero no quiso borrar nada. Para su gusto, la carta estaba bien escrita y no dejaba al descubierto el nombre de la muchacha aunque sí su desesperación. Sin esperar más, ató la carta a la lechuza de Sirius que se encontraba bebiendo un poco de agua y después se fue volando atravesando la ventana.

Después de eso, ordenó sus regalos y sin saber que se olvidaba de algo, se desvistió rápidamente y se puso su pijama para seguir durmiendo. Antes de acostarse, comió varios dulces muggles que le había regalado Hagrid, pues no había cenado.

N/A: ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Si no les gustó, qué pena porque me he esforzado pero no esta de más decir que con cada capítulo el ff irá mejorando... ¡eso se los juro! Así que por favor, si les gustó como quedó denme un poquito de tiempo para subir el próximo capítulo porque aunque lo tengo escrito, tengo que mejorarlo pues no me ha quedado como yo quería...

AH!! Y DEJEN REVIEWS!! Vamos, si han llegado hasta acá es por algo ¿no?, no les tomará más de un minuto escribir algo, lo que piensan, ideas, etc.

OK. Espero q se animen ya q quiero saber sus opiniones y comentarios sobre la historia.


	2. Chapter 2: Hogar, dulce hogar

**N/A: ¡¡HoLa AqUí EsTá Un NuEvO cApÍtUlO!! Recuerden dejar REVIEW!!!**

Capítulo II:

_Hogar, dulce hogar._

-¡¡DESPIERTA MUCHACHO!!

Harry despertó sobresaltado por el grito de tía Petunia. De pronto, como recordando lo que había ocurrido hace horas atrás, se levantó inmediatamente de la cama. Consultó la hora: 9:07 a.m. ¡¡Se había olvidado de enviarle una carta de respuesta a Ron!! Estaba seguro que los Dursley le darían permiso para que se fuese a la Madriguera y pasar ahí lo que restaba de vacaciones...

Después de darse un buen baño para despertar completamente, se vistió y decidió hablar con tío Vernon. Aunque sabía que la respuesta sería afirmativa, Harry quería de todas formas, estar seguro de que no habría ningún inconveniente en dejar la casa de Privet Drive para irse a la de su mejor amigo.

-Tío Vernon...

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó de mala manera el aludido mientras desayunaba- ¿no ves que tengo que ir a trabajar para darte de comer?.-Soltó y después se llevó una tostada entera a la boca.

-Lo que pasa es que un amigo, Ron, quiere que me vaya a su casa a pasar lo que queda de estas vacaciones y...

-¿Y?

-Y vendrá a buscarme acá a... a Privet Drive...

Vernon miró a su esposa, lívido. Ésta, que había escuchado todo, le devolvió la mirada horrorizada. Ambos observaron perspicazmente a Harry, y el hombre de bigote largo dijo trémulo:

-Te refieres a... a esos amigos... tuyos, esos... anormales... –Balbuceó.

-Si. Creo que ya vienen en camino.-Harry se arrepintió casi al instante por decir eso. ¿Por qué no se había imaginado que los Dursley actuarían así? Él, como un imbécil, estaba seguro que le darían permiso, pero los Dursley en ocasiones podían ser muy impredecibles... más aún cuando se enteraban que las personas que el año pasado habían destruido la chimenea y parta de la sala de estar, volverían este año y quien sabe de qué manera...

Harry vio cómo el rostro de su tío cambiaba de expresión y de color. Comenzó a contar en silencio: "Tres, dos, uno... "

-¿CÓMO QUE VIENEN EN CAMINO ESOS FENÓMENOS?? ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DEJARLOS VENIR AQUÍ NUEVAMENTE? ¿ES QUE ACASO NO RECUERDAS LO SUCEDIDO EL AÑO PASADO? –tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó gritando- ¿QUÉ HARÁS SI LUEGO LOS VECINOS VIENEN AQUÍ A LA CASA Y COMIENZAN A PREGUNTAR POR QUÉ HAY EN NUESTRA PUERTA PERSONAS CON VARIT... ?

-¡¡SHH!! ¡Vernon, ten cuidado!.-Petunia lo hizo callar.

-Oh... lo siento querida... –volvió a mirar a Harry-, como te iba diciendo muchacho, ¿qué harás si los vecinos luego vienen a hacer preguntas incomodantes?, ¿que qué hacen personas con carita en mano y vestidos de capa?.-Murmuró Vernon apenas audiblemente.

-No te preocupes por eso –repuso Harry de inmediato- supongo que vendrán en auto y vestidos como _muggles_...

-¿SUPONES? –alzó nuevamente la voz- ¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO QUE SE VISTAN COMO _"MAGUEL"_! ¡NI SIQUIERA SÉ QUE ES ESO!

-_Muggles_, personas sin magia.-Corroboró el chico entre dientes.

-¡Cómo sea! ¡Me da igual cómo vengan vestidos! ¡Pero nó vendrán a esta casa, NO SEÑOR!.-Terminó tajantemente tío Vernon.

Harry se quedó en silencio un momento buscando algún argumento que sirviera para debatir y seguir insistiendo. De pronto, una idea se le vino a la cabeza, y denotó astutamente:

-Ah... ok... perfecto... genial

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-Inquirió Vernon entre temeroso y dudoso.

-Nada... –su voz sonó falsamente inocente- solo que... le escribiré una carta a mi padrino Sirius Black... como quiere saber la manera en que ustedes me... –Comenzó a decir Harry mientras evitaba sonreír. Lo mismo había echo el año pasado. Los Weasley lo habían invitado a pasar las últimas dos semanas de vacaciones con ellos, y así aprovechar para ver los Mundiales de Quidditch. Harry claro, sabía que si los Dursley no lo dejaban ir, podía chantajearlos.

-¿Si... Sirius Black?, ¿el... el... a... asesino?.-Tartamudeó palideciendo su tío.

-Profesional.-Terminó él en modo de respuesta. Si su padrino estuviese presente, de seguro que se moriría de la risa ante tan solo ver la expresión de miedo mal disimulada de sus tíos. Saboreó aquella escena en silencio.

Queriendo hacerlos sufrir un poco más, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir lentamente la escalera.

-¡No, espera un momento! –Harry se detuvo con un pie en el cuarto escalón. Rió por lo bajo y se volteó a mirar a su tío- ¿dijiste que... que tu amigo ése, vendrá en auto?

Asintiendo, contestó:

-Si, y estará sólo unos minutos.

-Está... está bien... que... que vengas ¡pero más les vale que se vayan pronto... !.-Comunicó Vernon con los ojos algo desorbitados por el miedo. Harry sonrió, volvió a sentir con la cabeza, y subió a su habitación corriendo. No culpaba en absoluto a los Dursley porque le temieran a su padrino; Sirius era un prófugo de la justicia por haber asesinado a más de diez personas en una calle llena de _muggles_. Pero Harry y varias personas, sabían que eso era mentira.

Rápidamente tomó un pedazo de pergamino y garabateó unas cuantas palabras: _ Ron, disculpa por la demora. Me dieron permiso, deja que Hedwig se quede en tu casa, gracias... Harry ._ Enrolló el pequeño trozo a la pata de su lechuza mientras le espetaba:

-Hedwig, entrégale esto a Ron ¡y apresúrate!. Te quedarás allá en su casa, yo pronto te alcanzaré.-Le acarició la cabeza brevemente. La lechuza ululó mansamente y partió el vuelo con agilidad. Harry supo que le había comprendido perfectamente.

Después de haber ordenado y guardado todas sus pertenencias en el baúl, bajó a desayunar.

No tenía demasiado apetito porque estaba muy ansioso. No soportaba más estar en esa y le urgía irse. Desayunó rápidamente mientras no dejaba de atisbar la hora. El reloj marcaba las diez y media cuando volvía a subir a su cuarto con el estómago lleno. No tenía idea como a qué lo irían a buscar los Weasley, pero ya tenía todo listo. Con algo de dificultad, comenzó a bajar escalón por escalón su pesado baúl.

Treinta minutos después, se escuchó en toda la casa el timbre. Antes que Ron u otro Weasley comenzara a tocarlo varias veces, Harry se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Ron.-Saludó a un chico delgado, pelirrojo y de ojos azules.

-Hola Harry ¿te ayudo?.-Dijo Ron mirando por sobre el hombro de su amigo el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig.

-Claro.-Le contestó el joven mago, sacando con su amigo el baúl y luego la jaula para la calle. Los gemelos también lo saludaron y luego metieron ambas cosas en la parte trasera de un auto que estaba manejando Percy.

-Adiós, nos vemos el otro verano.-Le dijo Harry a sus tíos los cuales se habían asomado –casi furtivamente- por la puerta. No dijeron ni una palabra ante la despedida del chico. Dudley, por su parte, se metió en la casa y se escuchó un fuerte portazo. De seguro que se había ocultado en su habitación, completamente despavorido.

Subieron al auto. George se sentó al lado de Percy, quien ponía el automóvil en marcha. Fred, Ron y Harry se sentaron atrás.

Esta vez, se fueron a La Madriguera, sin intervención mágica. Para Harry eso le vino bien, pues no quería recordar lo que había ocurrido en su segundo año...

-¿Recibiste mi lechuza?.-Preguntó Harry a Ron mientras miraba por última vez la casa de sus tíos.

-Si. Hedwig llegó a casa muy apurada y cansada, se quedó reposando allá.

-Bien... gracias... y Hermione, ¿llegará mas tarde?.-Hizo la pregunta tratando de sonar casual y para disimular su sonrojo bajó el vidrio de la ventana y sacó la cabeza aparentando querer ver mejor los lugares por donde pasaban.

-Si, eso creo. Aunque ya sé que estuvo con Krum.-Replicó el pelirrojo, enfadado repentinamente.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo eso?.-Inquirió Harry adivinando los sentimientos de Ron hacia la muchacha.

-Lo que pasa es que "_Roncito_" se pone celoso que Hermione no lo tome en cuenta... -Se burló Fred.

-Si... como le gusta Hermione.-Dijo ahora su hermano gemelo.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -dijo sonrojándose- ¡A mí no me gusta Hermione!.-Negó Ron con ímpetu.

-¿Y por qué reaccionas como si Hermione debiera estar contigo en vez de estar con Viktor Krum?

-Yo... yo solo... -Ron ya no podía estar mas rojo- ¡Yo no me pongo celoso de Krum, Fred! ¡Hermione es la que a olvidado a sus amigos por culpa de ese tonto!.-Se defendió.

-Claro Ron y yo me chupo el dedo... -Murmuró el hermano gemelo de Fred.

-¡Te escuché George!

-¿Y? Tu sabes muy bien que te gusta Hermione y no lo quieres asumir -le contestó George y miró a Harry desde su asiento- ¡Te apuesto Harry todos los inventos de Fred y míos que a Ronnie le gusta Hermione!

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero Fred lo interrumpió:

-No digas nada Harry, se que triunfaras gracias a nosotros.-Le dijo Fred riendo.

Ron esta vez no dijo nada, pero parecía muy molesto con sus dos hermanos. Estaba completamente ruborizado que Harry suprimió como pudo una carcajada. Sin embargo, estaba de acuerdo con Fred y George. Ron nunca admitiría que sentía mas que amistad por Hermione pero no lo podía ocultar algunas veces.

-¿Sabes Harry? No les hagas caso, han estado muy raros últimamente... andan muy generosos estos días... ¿puedes creer que me hayan comprado una escoba _Nimbus_ _2000?_ ¿no te parece genial? También me compraron una nueva túnica de gala... ¡es fantástico!.-Dijo Ron emocionado después que se le hubiese pasado un poco lo molesto.

-¿De verdad?.-Harry fingió estar sorprendido.

Ya sabía que Fred y George tenían que regalarle algo a Ron, pues el año anterior, le había pedido a los gemelos le compraran una, pero a nombre de ellos. Ese era uno de los propósitos de Harry al regalarle el dinero que había ganado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Pero nunca imaginó que le comprarían una escoba de carreras a Ron.

-Es que como hace mucho tiempo que anda molestando con que quiere una escoba nueva... -Se excusó Fred guiñándole un ojo a Harry sin que Ron lo notara. Harry comprendió de inmediato.

Así siguieron platicando animadamente para pasar el rato. Ya pasando el pueblo, llegaron a Ottery Saint Catchpole, lugar en donde se encontraba el hogar de la familia Weasley. Aterrizaron armoniosamente junto a un garaje en ruinas en un pequeño corral que Harry había visto ya anteriormente.

Cerca de la puerta de la entrada se podía distinguir, clavado en el suelo un letrero algo torcido en el que se leía _"La Madriguera". _

Fred, George, Ron y Harry bajaron del auto mientras que Percy lo guardaba en la cochera. Hacia ellos se acercaba una señora pequeña, rolliza y de rostro bondadoso; sin dudas se trataba de la Sra. Weasley.

-¡Harry, buenos tardes, querido!.-Lo saludó maternalmente mientras lo abrazaba. Harry cerró los ojos un momento disfrutando aquel gesto tan regocijante. Para él, la madre de Ron era como su madre, aunque nunca se lo había dicho por vergüenza y miedo a cómo reaccionaría su amigo. Cómo le hubiera gustado alguna vez, por lo menos una en su vida, que su madre –o padre- lo abrazara de ese modo... para recordarlo.

-Bu... buenos días Sra. Weasley.-Contestó Harry comenzando a quedarse sin aire.

-Mamá, suéltalo ya.-Protestó Ron. Su madre le hizo caso de mala gana sonriéndole a Harry todavía.

Ahora sí que se sentía en casa. Siempre había deseado tener una familia como la de su amigo pelirrojo pero sabía que era solo un sueño; un hermoso e imposible sueño.

Mientras entraban, Harry no dejaba de escuchar cómo la Sra. Weasley le decía cuánto lo había extrañado, lo alto que estaba y otras cosas que Harry lo hicieron ruborizarse un poco.

-Todos te hemos extrañado muchísimo, querido.-Le dijo por último la señora bonachona empujándolo suavemente para que entrara a la casa. Los gemelos y Ron comenzaron a ayudar a su madre en la cocina mientras le indicaron a Harry que tomara asiento. Él, reacio, hizo caso.

-Hola Harry.-Le saludó una voz femenina.

Harry se dio vuelta para ver quien le hablaba y se quedó medio sorprendido. Frente a él había una chica muy cambiada pero no por eso, menos atractiva.

Recordaba como la hermana pequeña de Ron, a una chica tímida, menuda, callada. Pero ahora Ginny estaba muy transformada. Había crecido varios centímetros, su cabello estaba más largo y también "otras cosas" le habían crecido... Espantado por sus propios pensamientos y sintiéndose muy desleal con su mejor amigo por haber cavilado algo así sobre su hermana, subió la mirada hasta la cara de la chica:

-Hola... ¿Ginny?.-Dijo algo atolondrado mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si -sonrió ella- ¿no te acuerdas de mi?.-Se acercó muy despacio.

-Ah... si... si... claro que me acuerdo de ti... -dijo nerviosamente- es que estas... tan... cambiada.-Respondió.

La chica rió coquetamente. En ese momento, la voz de la señora Weasley se escuchó:

-Ginny, por favor, ven ayudarme con la mesa.

-Claro mamá.-Miró a Harry de una manera que él no comprendió y se fue a la cocina.

-Vamos Harry. Te ayudo a subir el baúl a mi habitación antes de que a mamá se le ocurra que la ayude con algo más.-Dijo Ron.

Después de sacar el baúl del auto, lo subieron hasta el cuarto del pelirrojo que para la desgracia de los dos, estaba casi en la parte más alta de la casa.

Al entrar, Harry notó que estaba como siempre. Toda la habitación era de color naranja, las colchas, las paredes incluso el techo. Las paredes estaban forrados con pósters repetidos del equipo de Quidditch favorito de Ron; los Chudley Cannons.

-Oye Harry... -Le dijo Ron sentándose sobre su cama observando como el otro chico metía debajo de la otra cama su baúl.

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres ver mi escoba? Se que ya conoces las tipo _Nimbus 2000_ pero... -Comenzó Ron un poco avergonzado.

-¡Claro que quiero verla!.-Dijo Harry contento.

-¡Entonces bajemos al jardín para probarla también!.-Espetó su amigo sacando una caja debajo de su cama. Sacó la escoba y pudieron observar cuán pulida y brillante estaba. Su mango era de caoba y tenía una larga cola de varillas rectas y parejas. Harry también sacó su escoba y ambos bajaron corriendo la escalera.

-¿Y si subes a buscar la snitch que te regalé?.-Dijo de pronto Ron deteniéndose cuando ya habían bajado un tramo de escalera.

-Buena idea. Ve tu al jardín, yo te alcanzo.-Le dijo Harry pasándole su _Saeta_ _de_ _Fuego_ y subiendo de la misma forma en que había bajado. Rebuscó en su baúl y después de encontrarla volvió a descender con premura. Llevaba meses sin volar, y eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer.

-¡Aquí está!.-Dijo al llegar al jardín, abriendo una pequeña cajita que la contenía. Vieron cómo la pequeña pelotita despegaba la alas de su cuerpo y comenzaba a revolotear alrededor de ellos.

-Ok, ¿que tal si jugamos al que la atrapa primero?.-Dijo Ron muy emocionado.

-Como quieras, pero hay que cuidar que no se escape.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué van hacer?.-Preguntó Fred junto con George, acercándose a Ron y a Harry.

-Vamos a jugar, si no te has dado cuenta Fred.-Contestó pesadamente Ron. Por lo visto, aún estaba enfadado porque lo hubiesen molestado con Hermione.

-¿De verdad? Yo que creía que iban a barrer... –Dijo George, sarcástico.

-¿Quieren jugar?.-Les preguntó Harry tratando de animarlos y recordando que ellos tenía también escobas.

-Mmmm... si... ¿qué te parece George? ¿Nos divertimos un rato?.-Dijo altaneramente.

-Yo no les dejaré ganar.-Bromeó Harry.

-Es que no ganarás.-Espetó George.

-Ya regresamos... iremos a buscar nuestras escobas.-Dijo Fred entrando a la casa junto con su hermano.

-También tienen _Nimbus 2000_... –articuló Ron, refiriéndose a sus dos hermanos- realmente no sé cómo han conseguido tanto dinero...

-Quizás... les ha ido bien en los negocios que hacen... o han estado en oferta las escobas.-Bromeó viendo que ya volvían, sin preguntarse como lo habían hecho tan rápido.

-¿Y si llamamos a Ginny para que también venga a jugar?.-Propuso Ron.

-¿Ginny sabe jugar Quidditch?.-Preguntó Harry asombrado.

-Claro... es muy buena. Practicaba sin que nos diéramos cuenta hasta hace unos días atrás.-Aseguró muy convencido.

-No... no quiero jugar, gracias.-Dijo Ginny quien se había estado acercando a ellos sin ser vista.

-Como quieras.

-¿Vamos a comenzar o seguirán charlando con una escoba en mano y una snitch revoloteando alrededor?.-Soltó George montando su escoba. Ron asintió de mala manera y también se montó en su escoba. Harry y Fred los imitaron. Ginny se alejó un poco para no estorbar y se quedó observando.

-A la cuenta de tres partimos.-Dio la orden Ron.

Harry estaba cada vez mas excitado. Había anhelado en muchas ocasiones poder montar en su escoba, sentir vibrar el viento al despegar. Esa era una de las razones por la que quería volver a Hogwarts; para jugar Quidditch. Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que había montado una escoba; sería y seguía siendo, un momento memorable.

-A la una... a las dos... ¡y a las tres!.-Dijo Ron y todos despegaron rápidamente.

Harry dio una patada al suelo y se elevó por los cielos. Sonrió abiertamente al volver a sentir esa brisa de viento que le acariciaba el rostro. Abrió bien los ojos y comenzó a buscar la snitch dando vueltas por el jardín amplio de los Weasley. Había desaparecido pues no la veía en ninguna parte... nó, Fred y George perseguían algo... ¡sí!, era la Snitch Dorada. Parecía que Ron todavía no se daba cuenta. Se puso en marcha lo más rápido que pudo y alcanzó a los gemelos. Al rato, Ron le pisaba los talones. Ron era realmente bueno. Harry aceleró más... estaba pasando a George... faltaba poco para alcanzar a Fred... "Vamos, más rápido".-Murmuraba Harry a su escoba. Ahora había ya alcanzado a Fred... "un poco más"... Harry estiró la mano cuando de pronto vio que se acercaba a él rápidamente algo gris con plumas... aquella cosa chocó contra su cara y estuvo a punto de caer de la escoba. Le pareció oír que alguien conjuraba un hechizo... Con brusquedad, se quitó de la cara la cosa que había chocado con él y casi vuelve a caer al notar que eso con plumas se movía. Casi al instante se dio cuenta de lo que era: ¡era una lechuza! Los gemelos y Ron se acercaron él, curiosos.

-¡Errol!.-Exclamó su mejor amigo al ver a la pobre lechuza que Harry había estado apunto de dejar caer si es que no se había dado cuenta de lo que era.

Bajaron a tierra firme, donde estaba Ginny mirándolos preocupada. Apenas Harry bajó de su escoba, le preguntó preocupada:

-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? ¿qué era eso que chocó contigo?

-Errol -contestó conciso, encogiéndose de hombros. ¡Y pensar que había estado apunto de caer de la escoba por una simple lechuza! Sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención.- ¿que... qué hace ese colchón ahí?.-Apuntó a una especie de colchoneta que él juraba, no estaba anteriormente.

-Ah, eso, bueno, lo hice aparecer creyendo que te caerías de la escoba.-Explicó Fred.

-Ah... bueno, gracias –frunció el entrecejo y luego soltó- ¡espera un momento! –miró a los gemelos receloso, éstos sonrieron- ¡Ustedes ya pueden hacer magia!, ahora lo recuerdo...

-Y también podemos –George desapareció con un fuerte sonido y apareció unos metros más lejos que Harry- aparecernos.-Terminó de decir.

-Ah... veo que han aprobado los exámenes de Aparición... -Comprobó Harry comprendiendo todo y recordando que los gemelos Weasley ya cumplían la mayoría de edad para utilizar la magia fuera de Hogwarts.

-Y con muy buenas calificaciones, Harry.-Dijo orgullosamente Fred. Ron revoleó los ojos.

-¿Y por qué no me dijeron que podían hacer magia? Ni siquiera me acordaba... -Proclamó aparentando frustración.

-Es que mi madre no quiere que lo digamos... ni tampoco que utilicemos la magia cuando está ella presente y ni dentro de la casa... -Explicó George.

-Ni tampoco deja materializarnos.-Agregó algo apenado Fred.

-¡Pero lo hacemos cuando no nos ve!.-Sonrió George al igual que Fred quien asintió.

Harry sonrió forzadamente. Nó porque no le pareciera gracioso lo que sucedía con los gemelos, sino porque le incomodaba mucho la presencia de Ginny. Ésta no le había quitado la vista de encima y eso ponía a Harry muy histérico. Se preguntaba qué encontraba Ginny tan interesante en él para que lo observara tanto. Comenzaba a molestarse... y agradeció profundamente la interrupción de la señora Weasley.

-Chicos... Hermione acaba de llegar. Vengan a saludarla.-Dijo la madre de los cuatro pelirrojos asomando la cabeza por la puerta que daba al jardín.

-Ok... ya vamos mamá -contestó Fred mirando a Ron- ¿estás listo hermanito?

-¿Listo a qué?

-A Hermione pues... ¿no le dirás la verdad?.-Dijo ahora George.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**N/A: Sí, lo sé... esta capítulo ha estado medio flojo... ¡pero el que viene les prometo que es mucho mejor! Lo que sucede es que el ff va poniéndose bueno cuando ya Harry y Hermione se ven y... ¡¡mejor lean el próximo cap.!! (q mala ) Un regalito: UN ADELANTO DE LO QUE SE VIENE:**

_-Hermione... yo quiero decirte algo..._

_-¿Qué cosa?.-Inquirió ella algo nerviosa._

_-Yo pues... yo he estado pensando en todo... en todo lo que he sentido..._

_-Harry me estás asustando, además... -lo miró a la cara y a los ojos. Se sorprendió al ver esos ojos tan preciosos, esos ojos verdes que en ese momento brillaban mas de lo normal- estás un poco acalorado ¿no?.-Dijo preocupándose un poco._

_Harry se sintió mal. Lo menos que quería hacer en ese momento era asustar y preocuparla, reaccionó rápido y espetó:_

_-Lo que me sucede es que... yo te qui... yo te quiero... -Lo había dicho por fin, pero ahora sentía su cara arder._

**¿Qué pasará después? Ja, ja, ja... pronto lo sabrá, muuuuy pronto... yap, no tengo nada más que agregar así que cuídense mucho, un beso y muchos, muchos SALU2!!!**

**R E V I E W S R E V I E W S R E V I E W S R E V I E W S**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Hola!! Aquí viene el tercer capítulo... Creo que éste está mejor que los dos anteriores... edité por completo este, lo tenía escrito hace tiempo pero no me gustó como estaba así que lo cambié y espero que les guste... gracias a las personas que me dejaron review en el cap. Pasado, los agradezco porque eso es lo que me anima a continuar. Y ahora, antes de que comiencen a leer, les prometo que desde este capítulo la cosa se va poniendo buena... y me refiero especialmente a H/Hr... je, je. Al final vienen las respuestas a las críticas.**

Capítulo III:

_Sentimientos extraños._

Harry se quedó perplejo durante unos segundos. Había llegado... _ella _ya había llegado. Merlín, estaba comenzando a sentirse nervioso. ¿Cómo podría sucederle eso si ni siquiera la había visto aún? Esa era una mala, muy mala señal. Pero, ¿desde cuándo que la sola mención de su mejor amiga le provocaba nerviosismo? Era _Hermione, _la muchacha con la que había compartido experiencias y aventuras. No era nada especial para él ¿o sí?. Bueno, reconoció, en realidad la chica sí era especial para él... suspiró. Comenzaba a sentir sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido, pero lo peor de todo era que se los profesaba a la mejor chica de todas, a su amiga incondicional.

-Yo no tengo nada que decirle a Hermione. Y ya no molestéis.-Espetó un enojado Ron.

Aquellas palabras hicieron salir a Harry de sus cavilaciones. Siguió a los hermanos Weasley al interior de la Madriguera, consiente de un atípico dolor de estómago. Sus manos ya sudaban cuando entró por la puerta trasera a la casa, y sentía la boca seca.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba una joven muchacha de espalda hacia ellos, conversando animadamente con la señora Weasley.

-Sí, lo pasé muy bien allá. Bulgaria es realmente muy interesante. No se imagina cómo son las personas allá...

Harry tragó saliva con dificultad. Sí, era indudablemente ella. Aquella voz no podía sino que pertenecer a la persona que más ansiaba ver en esos momentos.

Al escuchar pasos, la chica se volteó, mostrando al verlos, una gran sonrisa.

-¡¡Harry!!

Fue lo único que escuchó él, pues segundos después se veía rodeado de una espesa cabellera castaña. Nervioso como nunca antes recordaba haberlo estado, correspondió, al principio, tímidamente al abrazo que la chica le daba. Pasó ambos brazos por alrededor de su cuerpo y la estrechó un poco hacia el suyo propio, sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Merlín, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho por la boca.

Respiró profundo, llegándole el exquisito olor que emanaba la cabellera media desordenada de su amiga.

Cuando se separaron, Harry, abochornado, se dio cuenta de algo; la chica que acababa de tener entre sus brazos, no era la misma que recordaba. Notablemente había crecido unos centímetros más, y había que ser un completo idiota para no darse cuenta que Hermione estaba mucho más... como decirlo, curvilínea.

Ya no era la muchacha que pasaba desapercibida ante cualquier persona. Vestía muy atractivamente, aunque Harry se sonrojó aún más al pensar que ella se vería muy bien aunque vistiese con un costal.

-Hola... Hermione.-Atinó a saludarla, tratando de que sus ojos no se perdieran por las curvas pronunciadas de ella.

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó, mirándolo fijamente, sonrojada- ¡te he extrañado muchísimo!

-Eh... gracias, también yo.-Contestó, torpemente.

-¡Ron! ¡hola! ¿cómo has estado?.-Dijo después la chica, advirtiendo la presencia de su otro amigo.

-Bien, gracias –la voz del pelirrojo sonó terriblemente seca-, y... ¿cómo has pasado tus vacaciones?.-Dijo esto último con tono acusador.

-Bien... –se encogió de hombros y su vista se posó en una pelirroja-. ¡Ginny!

Más abrazos.

Harry, por su parte, aún no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella chica que se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer. Lo más disimuladamente que pudo, la recorrió de pies a cabeza, sonrojándose aún más al quedarse mirando embobado las largas y torneadas piernas de su amiga. Pero para su disgusto, la falda que ella vestía no era lo suficientemente corta como para que él continuara con su inspección. Harry se reprendió al instante apenas ese loco pensamiento llegó a su cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Él nunca había cavilado así sobre Hermione, ni sobre ninguna otra chica!

Desvió la mirada. No podía continuar con aquello. De seguro que algo ocurría con su salud mental, o quizás... sí, quizás había pensado en eso por el cambio que su mejor amiga había tenido, sumado a los meses sin verla...

-Te ves muy bien...

Escuchó él, saliendo de sus propias cavilaciones. Ginny tenía razón, Hermione se veía maravillosamente, espectacular...

Sacudió su cabeza, rogando que así ese tipo de pensamientos abandonase por completo su mente. Cosa que no consiguió.

Después de unos momentos, en que la recién llegada saludó a los gemelos y ahora se encontraba platicando con Ron (que estaba bastante austero) y una Ginny contentísima, Harry empezaba a desesperarse. Nunca en su vida había sentido tan fuertemente la necesidad de abrazar a alguien, pero así era y no podía evitarlo. _Deseaba _volver a tener a Hermione estrechada a su cuerpo, tocarla, acariciarla, sentirla... ¡Merlín! ¿qué estaba ocurriendo con él? Reprimió un bufido de molestia.

-Ginny, ¿por qué no acompañas a Hermione a dejar sus cosas a tu recámara?.-Dijo la señora Weasley, con una sonrisa bonachona en el rostro, mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza:

-¿Vamos Hermione?.-Le preguntó tomando un bolso de la chica.

-Si, claro.-Respondió ella distraídamente.

Harry tuvo la loca impresión de que había estado mirándolo. Reaccionó:

-Eh... si quieren ¡las ayudo!.-Se ofreció Harry evitando los ojos de la joven de cabello castaño, mientras se acercaba a tomar el otro bolso de ella.

-No tienes que molestarte.-Le espetó Hermione, adelantándose y tomando sus cosas, dejándolo con las manos vacías.

-No es ninguna molestia.-Contestó mientras le sonreía, ocultando el nerviosismo que sentía. Lentamente le quitó el bolso para llevarlo él. La chica se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa, mientras que un rubor teñía sus mejillas.

Harry se sintió extrañamente feliz.

-Ejem... –escuchó- ejem, recuerden que seguimos aquí y vemos todo.-Replicó de pronto Fred, conteniendo las ganas de reír a carcajadas.

Harry y Hermione se voltearon a verlo, sin comprender nada de lo que había dicho.

-¿A qué te refieres?.-Preguntaron al unísono. Se miraron brevemente mientras que las mejillas de ambos comenzaban a arder.

-Se refiere a cómo ustedes dos se están comportando... –Respondió el otro gemelo.

-Sí, parecen como si recién estuviesen conociéndose –continuó Fred-, están muy nerviosos...

-Y por cómo se miran, cualquiera que no los conociera daría por hecho de que ustedes dos... –Maliciosamente dejó la frase inconclusa, dejando a Harry con la terrible duda. ¿Es que lo que estaba sintiendo hacia su mejor amiga era tan _evidente_?

-No digan tonterías.-Fue lo único que Hermione les soltó, mientras seguía a la menor de las Weasley por la larga escalera.

-Ron, Fred, George ¡vengan a ayudarme a poner la mesa!.-La señora Weasley parecía algo molesta, o así su voz que provenía de la cocina lo demostraba.

-Ya vamos.

Harry fulminó con la mirada a los gemelos y comenzó a subir también por la escalera tras Hermione. Subía los escalones como un autómata, pues estaba perdido en la imagen de las piernas de la chica. ¡Por todos los magos! Aquella falda lo volvería loco, en ocasiones dejaba ver un poco más de los muslos de ella, pero en otras nó. Suspiró profundo, tenía que controlarse. Nó porque se tratara de su mejor amiga, porque ya estaba dando por hecho que lo que estaba sintiendo hacia ella no era sólo amistad, sino porque el mirarla y pensar cosas... que nunca antes había pensado, lo acaloraba y le provocaba una inquietante cosquilla en su estómago. Pese a todo, le gustaba aquella sensación pero...

-Gracias, pero en verdad no tenías que hacerlo.-Continuó Hermione cuando entraron a la habitación de la pelirroja. Ésta, sumamente discreta, había dejado el otro bolso sobre la cama de su amiga y se había esfumado de ahí. Claro que ni Harry ni la recién llegada se habían dado cuenta de eso.

-No hay problema –se encogió de hombros, y comenzó a sudar un poco-, eh... te... te extrañé.-Le soltó abruptamente. ¡Pero cómo le había costado decir aquellas palabras! Nó, si lo más seguro era que algún problema tenía porque el ponerse nervioso por pronunciar unas palabras como esas... ni que se le hubiera declarado. Sintió su estómago retorcerse... recordó que _eso _es lo que había querido hacer desde que se había enterado que la chica podría hacerse novia de Viktor Krum. Pero bueno, había dado el primer paso ¿no? Claro, algo torpe, pero es que no estaba para nada acostumbrado a decir esas cosas a la chica que le gustaba, por mucho que se tratara de una que conocía hace ya bastantes años.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos y otra vez lo abrazó. Pero ahora, Harry más consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, correspondió sin dudar ni un momento a aquel gesto de cariño.

-También yo te extrañé, Harry –pudo escuchar que le decía en voz baja-, estuve preocupada todo el verano, ya sabes... la muerte de Cedric, y _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_...

-Quiero olvidar todo lo ocurrido en ese cementerio, por favor Hermione, no me lo recuerdes.-Le pidió Harry, sobrecogido.

-Oh, lo siento, no quise... –No terminó lo que iba a decir, pues le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y apoyó la cabeza en uno de ellos.

Harry se olvidó de todo, menos de las nuevas sensaciones que estaban llegando a su cuerpo. ¡Nunca había sentido tales cosas! Era algo indescriptible, pero que se encontraba en el interior de su cuerpo y que comenzaba a crecer... Aspiró de nuevo el rico olor de aquel cabello que comenzaba a acariciar temblorosamente. Eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, volvía a tenerla en sus brazos, claro que no en la forma en que comenzaba a desearla... se regañó por milésima vez en los últimos minutos. ¿Hasta dónde llegarían tales pensamientos?

-Olvídalo... lo único que importa ahora, es que volvemos a vernos.- Inconscientemente la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo hasta estar completamente en contacto.

A Hermione pareció temblarle las piernas, pues él tuvo que sostenerla con fuerza por la cintura.

-¿Te... te sientes bien?.-Inquirió, separándose renuente de ella, para mirarla a la cara. Notó su sonrojo y él se sintió extrañamente satisfecho. A lo mejor había sido el contacto de sus cuerpos lo que había provocado en ella aquel debilitamiento físico... quizá lo que sentía hacia ella era correspondido. Sintió en su pecho algo que parecía ser una llama de esperanza.

-Si... no... no es nada.-Se separaron y se quedaron mirando por lo menos a un metro de distancia, como si se hubiesen dado cuenta de que la forma en que se habían abrazado no era típica entre amigos sino...

Avergonzado hasta el máximo, Harry hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mirarla a los ojos:

-Mmm... –tragó saliva-, ¿po... podríamos hablar? Tengo que decirte algo...

-Pues... –Hermione asintió, algo asombrada- por mi no hay problema. Aunque me gustaría hacerlo en otro lugar, ¿qué te parece en el patio? Es que tengo calor y...

El muchacho asintió conforme. Él también había comenzado a sentir bastante calor. Trató de convencerse de que era culpa del raro clima de Londres, nó de lo que había acontecido minutos atrás.

Mientras bajaban por las escaleras, evitaron, por alguna inexplicable razón, mirarse a los ojos. Camino a la puerta trasera de la Madriguera, no pudieron esquivar las molestas bromas de Fred y George, y el resultado fue que cuando salieron al patio estaban completamente colorados. Aún sin mirarse y ni siquiera hablarse, se dirigieron hacia una larga banca que estaba bajo un árbol que brindaba una cómoda sombra en un rincón no demasiado apartado como para observar cómo algunos gnomos se acercaban al jardín de los Weasley.

Se sentaron juntos, pero no tanto como Harry lo hubiera deseado...

Se sentía realmente extraño, no era él ¿o si?

Nunca había experimentado algo así y... era la primera vez que estaba solo con Hermione para hablar de otra cosa; de sus sentimientos, de los malditos sentimientos que sentía hacia ella. Sintió su estómago revuelto al bajar su mirada y ver cómo la mano de la chica estaba cerca de la suya, solo tenía que tocar su mano, nada más y ella comprendería lo que se aproximaba... Respiró profundo y desechando esa idea, decidió hablar con toda la verdad que podía en ese momento salir de su boca.

-Hermione... yo quiero decirte algo...

-¿Qué cosa?.-Inquirió ella algo nerviosa.

-Yo pues... yo he estado pensando en todo... en todo lo que he sentido...

-Harry me estás asustando, además... -lo miró a la cara y a los ojos. Se sorprendió al ver esos ojos tan preciosos, esos ojos verdes que en ese momento brillaban mas de lo normal- estás un poco acalorado ¿no?.-Dijo preocupándose un poco.

Harry se sintió mal. Lo menos que quería hacer en ese momento era asustar y preocuparla, reaccionó rápido y espetó:

-Lo que me sucede es que... yo te qui... yo te quiero... -Lo había dicho por fin, pero ahora sentía su cara arder.

A decir verdad, no había sido tan difícil ¿verdad?, pensó, optimista.

Hermione se quedó en silencio un momento, algo confusa y decepcionada. Lo peor de todo, es que no estaba mirándolo a la cara y Harry temió una respuesta negativa.

-Oh... –su voz sonó rara- te... te lo agradezco... yo... también te quiero.

Harry, quien había creído que al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de la chica que le gustaba tanto, se sentiría la persona más feliz del mundo, no pudo explicarse porqué no se sentía bien. Ella había dicho que también lo quería pero... ¿por qué le había parecido que lo había hecho como si estuviera arrepentida de... de quererlo? Comprendió al instante, no era eso, sino que... ; ella lo quería pero... como un simple y común amigo. Nó, pero no dejaría las cosas así, no tan inconclusas.

-No... yo no lo dije de esa forma Hermione -se apresuró a decir Harry sintiendo que su rostro se calentaba cada vez más- yo... tú... Tu_ me gustas_.-Luego de decir eso, sintió que su estómago ya no estaba tan revuelto como lo había estado momentos antes pero los latidos de su corazón seguían escuchándose mas de lo normal en su interior hasta temer que ella los pudiera oír. Ese sentimiento que lo había embargado en casi todo el primer mes de vacaciones por fin salía a la luz. Ahora solo quería saber qué respondía ella, solo quería saber si también le correspondía...

Hermione se había quedado en un silencio vacilante e inquietante y sin soportar más, Harry se marchó del lugar sintiéndose un imbécil.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decirle eso a Hermione? No había pensado la posibilidad de que quizá ya era la novia de Viktor Krum ¿o si? ¿Por qué tenía que ilusionarse justo con ella, cuando ya tenía a un chico pretendiéndola? Decidió subir a la habitación de Ron con la posibilidad de encontrarlo ahí para contarle la tontería que había hecho, sin importarle mucho lo que pensara él, y olvidando lo que sentía su amigo por Hermione.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Le preguntó el pelirrojo al verlo entrar violentamente a su habitación y jadeando. El chico de cabello azabache lo miró por un momento, se dirigió a su cama, se sentó y dejó de mirarlo para contarle lo que había hecho.

Ron lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados mientras Harry le relataba lo sucedido –no con muchos detalles- y esperaba que su amigo lo comprendiera.

El pelirrojo luego de unos pesados segundos procesó lo que había escuchado y habló con voz irreconocible para Harry.

-Te gusta Hermione... ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?.-Le dijo tratando de disimular su disgusto.

Harry se encogió de hombros todavía sin mirarlo. Ahora estaba arrepentido de haberle contado la locura que había hecho, pero ya era muy tarde. Hubo un silencio espantoso entre ambos chicos adolescentes. Ron después de un rato, decidió también sincerarse:

-A mi... también me gusta Hermione, creo.-Dijo seriamente. Harry siempre temió a esas palabras y ese era el momento en que las escuchaba de la boca de su amigo. Sin embargo, el "creo", de él le había hecho dudar y quizá le interesaba Hermione como amiga, nada más. Pero... nunca había pensado que Ron lo reconocería tan rápido.

-Pero... -miró al muchacho- por esto... pero seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad Ron?.-Preguntó algo inseguro y mirándolo a la cara.

-Claro que si Harry, seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos... como siempre ha sido.-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa algo insegura.

Harry suspiró silenciosamente aliviado. Nunca se había imaginado que a Ron y a él les gustara la misma chica, pero de eso a... ¿a romper una amistad de cuatro años, solo por un sentimiento?, ¿sólo por ese raro sentimiento que muy pocas veces había experimentado?, ¿solo por el amor de una chica?. Afortunadamente Ron y él seguirían siendo amigos, quizá no como antes de descubrir los sentimientos del otro por la misma muchacha, pero su amistad seguiría... o eso creía.

-Y... ¿qué harás cuando la vuelvas a ver?.-Preguntó Ron sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry. Éste se sobresaltó y lo miró. No había pensado en eso y se sintió acongojado. ¿Por qué sentía cosas extrañas cuando volvía a pensar en ella?, ¿por qué se sentía tan feliz cuando ésta le sonreía con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba?, ¿por qué sentía esos estrafalarios sentimientos en todo su cuerpo?, ¿por qué sentía algo raro en su estómago (algo que nunca le había sucedido cuando miraba a Cho), y cuando tenía a Hermione frente a él, no podía evitar mirar curiosamente sus labios, tan suaves y tersos?, ¿por qué sentía curiosidad en probarlos? Algo le sucedía a aquel joven adolescente de 15 años. Por primera vez, experimentaba sentimientos confusos hacia una persona; de amor, de ternura, de...

-Creo que... -dudó un momento- hablaré con ella y... -estaba seguro que haría otra torpeza- ahora mismo.

Se puso inmediatamente de pie, ante la mirada expectante de su amigo y cruzó toda la habitación hasta salir de ahí. Se encontró en el pasillo y se dirigió rápidamente, antes de arrepentirse, pues sabía muy bien que ya nunca podría volver a juntar todo el valor que tenía en ese mismo momento para hablar claramente con Hermione. Llegó a la puerta que lo separaba de la chica si es que ésta, se encontraba ahí.

Levantó su brazo, listo para que sus nudillos hicieran contacto con aquella puerta de madera barnizada. Tomó aire y se preparó para tocar primero antes de entrar. Lo iba hacer cuando para su desgracia, se abre sola la puerta pues justo en ese momento, una chica de cabello castaño tenía intenciones de salir del cuarto.

Sus rostros se encontraron, y aunque Harry la sobrepasaba por unos cuantos centímetros, sus ojos hicieron conexión de inmediato, de tal forma que por un corto momento, él estuvo segurísimo de que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos. Sin poder evitarlo, observó los labios de su compañera y los saboreó. Estaban tan cerca, sus labios estaban a solo centímetros de los de ella, solo entrometidos centímetros impedían que él pudiera por fin saborear aquella boca.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿qué esperas para besarla?.-Interrumpió alguien. Era Fred quien había estado mirando lo que había sucedido.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron inmediatamente como si hubiesen sido despertados de un ensueño. Sentía un mador en todo su cuerpo, pero pese a eso, todavía no perdía su vista de los labios de su amiga. Despertó al sentir la mirada pícara que le dirigía Fred y luego vinieron las palabras que le había dicho.

-¿Qué?... ¡ah!, si... ya la besaré -vaciló un momento y buscó los significados de esas tres palabras y se apresuró a corregirse- ¡digo no!, no la besaré.- ¿Por qué tenía que actuar como un estúpido frente a ella?

-Pues la verdad hombre... deberías actuar rápido ¿eh?.-Dijo Fred riéndose.

Harry lo miró muy confundido, luego miró a Hermione. Ésta volvía a estar sonrojada, pero con una diferencia, su respiración estaba algo agitada y sus labios... (¡Merlín, aquellos labios!) estaban rojos, como incitándolo a besarlos...

Sin perder el tiempo, sacó sus ojos de aquella insinuante imagen. Saludó inocentemente a Hermione:

-Ho... hola Hermione.

-Hola.-Contestó mirándolo con escudriño.

-Los dejaré solos. Creo que es mejor.-Espetó Fred evitando reírse de nuevo. Y se marchó murmurando cosas en voz baja.

Era la oportunidad que había esperado. Era el momento apropiado para platicar con ella tranquilamente y sin malos entendidos. Tomó el poco valor que le quedaba, pues ya se le había estado evaporando al sentirse un tonto.

-Hermione quiero que... ¿podemos hablar o estás demasiado ocupada?

-Iba a escribir algo, pero eso puedo dejarlo para un rato mas. ¿Salimos mejor?.-Dijo tranquilamente.

Harry asintió. Siempre Hermione le hacía las cosas más simples. Ahora que lo notaba, ella no parecía molesta. Eso lo animó un poco. Quizá tenía alguna oportunidad e ignorando –nuevamente- la actitud que Ron tomaría si lo viera con ella a solas, bajaron y se dirigieron otra vez al jardín de los Weasley. Volvieron a sentarse en el mismo lugar de antes.

-Hermione quiero explicarte... lo que sucedió hace un momento, escucha, yo... –Ya no se sentía tan nervioso como la última vez que había estado en ese lugar, y habían pasado solo unos minutos de aquello.

-No te preocupes Harry –lo atajó su amiga sonriéndole amistosamente-, se que era una broma y... una muy buena.-Lo último lo dijo con algo de amargura en la voz. Harry pudo percibir aquel tono y comprendió el motivo de aquella amargura: Hermione creía que todo lo que le había dicho era un juego, una broma y ahora tendría que aclararle todo. Se dispuso ha arriesgarse a recibir un posible e inminente rechazo y comenzó a aclararle las cosas:

-Todo lo que te dije no era una broma -trató de controlarse para no ruborizarse y no balbucear- tú de verdad me gustas y lo que siento por ti no es un juego.-Mantuvo su seriedad pese a las ganas incontrolables de acercarse a su rostro y besar esos labios que estaban frente a los suyos.

Hermione volvió a quedarse en silencio. Harry estuvo seguro que no podría soportar otro silencio. Si supiera ella cuánto le había costado decirle eso, ¿por qué no lo rechazaba de una vez? ¡lo tenía en ascuas! Cuando la miró, notó un leve rubor en sus mejilla y eso le gustó. Cuando se sonrojaba, se veía tan preciosa... cuando se disgustaba parecía tan atrevida y cuando estaba triste... ¿qué sentía al verla?, sí, sin dudas tenía unas ganas de estrecharla en un abrazo de apoyo. Hermione decidió hablar:

-Harry yo... no se que decirte es que... esto me ha sorprendido mucho y... yo también... yo he pensado en los últimos meses en ti y... creo que tu también me gustas pero... -se puso de pie y no lo miró. Prefirió mirar el pasto que pisaba- no se lo que siento por Viktor y si me... disculpas, prefiero que hablemos en otra ocasión.-Y comenzó alejarse de él.

El joven de la cicatriz, sobreponiéndose rápidamente de la sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras, decidió actuar rápido. O hacía ahora lo que tanto quería hacer, o no lo haría nunca. Caminó tras ella hasta alcanzarla y se interpuso en su camino, aparentando seguridad. Seguridad que en esos momentos necesitaba más que nada. La miró detenidamente. Sin embargo, ella lo ignoró y siguió su camino caminando por otro lado. ¡Pero él no se daría por vencido! Aún le quedaba una gota de valor y la utilizaría lo máximo posible porque se conocía, y sabía que si no aprovechaba ahora la ocasión, se lo reprocharía hasta quien sabe cuándo.

Volvió a cruzarse en su camino y al hacerlo, la chica paró de caminar y lo miró a los ojos. Harry se sintió al principio algo intimidado por esos ojos castaños; parecía que ella estaba molesta. Pero nó, tenía que seguir. Ya le había dicho que la quería, y nó como a una amiga, así que no perdía nada en...

Se acercó a ella lentamente, muy vacilante. Puso una mano en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Con su otra mano, le tomó la barbilla y comenzó a acercarse a sus labios. Los había anhelado tanto que ahora no podía creer que por fin podría tocarlos y sentirlos... Sus rostros fueron acortando la distancia que los separaba, al mismo tiempo en que él se daba cuenta de lo pegado que su cuerpo estaba al de ella. Ya podía apreciar los ojos de su _amiga _tan cerca como nunca antes los había visto. Eran preciosísimos... Sus labios se rozaban con cierta sensualidad y podían sentir la respiración ya jadeante del otro. Harry nunca había hecho algo así, se sentía sumamente nervioso ¿qué tenía que hacer? ¿besarla? Era lógico que sí, se regañó interiormente. Pero... ¿cómo lo haría? Nunca había dado un beso antes... ¿Y si a fin de cuentas resultada ser un pésimo besador? Olvidando todos sus dudas, se acercó a esos labios que ansiaba probar y comenzó a besarlos. Al principio lo hizo torpemente, claro, era un novato, pero poco a poco comenzó a ganar seguridad. No era tan complicado, se dijo después de unos segundos de comenzar a intensificar el beso. Solo tenía que guiarse por lo que sentía estando allí con ella, como si estuviesen fusionados.

Hermione recibió ese beso también con inseguridad al principio, sin embargo le respondió y Harry sintió esos húmedos labios moviéndose y tuvo conciencia de una cosquilla en su bajo vientre. Sintió un calor desbordante durante todo el beso. Se besaron con dulzura al principio, luego incrementó a la pasión. Las manos de Harry comenzaron a recorrer suavemente la espalda de la chica, provocándole un estremecimiento.

Intempestivamente, ella se separó de él y se fue corriendo apresuradamente hacia la casa, dejando a Harry más confundido que nunca. ¿Qué había hecho mal para que ella huyera?, ¿tan mal besaba?

"Bueno, fue mi primer beso", se dijo asimismo sin reprimir una sonrisa. Además no había estado nada mal pero...

Tendría que hablar con ella. Además, nunca, nunca olvidaría ese momento. Jamás olvidaría la primera vez que había sentido esos labios, tan suaves y deliciosos, hacer contacto con los suyos...

**N/A: ¿Y bien? ¿qué opinan? ¿sí o nó que es mejor que los dos anteriores? Apenas termine el cuarto lo subo al instante porque tengo escrito bastantes capítulos, aunque uno y que otro lo rescribiré para que se ponga más bueno. Si leyeron ya este capítulo no les cuesta escribir unas líneas para saber sus opiniones. No sean malitos... **

**Como igual recibí críticas, poquitas sí, pero las recibí, aquí hay un pequeño avance del capítulo que viene:**

_-Hoy te miró de otra forma -comentó Harry- más bien... raro.-Recordaba la mirada osada que Malfoy le había dirigido al mirarla de pies a cabeza. Además había un brillo extraño nunca antes visto en sus ojos cuando miró lo cambiada que estaba._

_-No lo creo... -dijo con indiferencia- ¿qué tengo yo de impresionante para que Malfoy me dejara de decir que soy una sangre sucia?.-Ésta última pregunta se la hizo mas bien para ella misma, pero Harry la quiso responder._

_-Yo creo que... -titubeó un momento- te miró de otra forma. Te observó completamente..._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?.-Le atajó ella con un poco de recelo._

_-Quiero decir que -le incomodaba mucho hablar sobre aquel tema- él miró todo tu... cuerpo y... detuvo la vista en tus piernas.-Al terminar de hablar, tuvo la sensación de enrojecer pero agradeció que no sucediera. Y un pensamiento algo pervertido para él, se le vino a la mente: "A decir verdad, sus piernas están muy bien. Por algo Malfoy se quedó mirándolas algo embobado"_

**Espero que los haya dejado con la intriga, JA, JA QUÉ MALA!! Bien, ahora las respuestas a las personas que se dieron el tiempito de escribirme unas cuantas líenas:**

**-Dante Greyback: ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Respecto a la ortografía, soy cuidadosa en eso, pero igual se me va uno y que otro error xD, pero no uno grave. Espero saber qué te ha parecido este cap. **

**Bye!!**

**-Nami-007: Como te habrás dado cuenta ¡no ha sido un sueño el que Harry se le declarara a Hermione! Te estoy muy agradecida por el apoyo que he recibido de ti, de verdad. Me haces muy feliz cuando me dejas una crítica porque por lo menos (como tú lo has 'dicho'), sé que alguien está leyendo el ff y vale la pena continuarlo... aunque sea por las pocas personas que lo leen. **

**Que estás bien, cuídate!!**

**-Idril: ¡Vaya, que bueno que hayas leído este ff! Ocurre que este es mi favorito y al que más tiempo le he dedicado (no te dejes guiar por los primeros dos capítulos, porque los que vienen son... uyyy por lo menos a mi si me han gustado). Espero que después de esta capítulo no sigas pensando que a la pareja H/Hr le falta "morbo" porque mientras más publique los capítulos, te darás cuenta que lo que más morbo tendrá será justamente la pareja Harry y Hermione. De todas maneras, te agradezco de corazón que te hayas tomado un tiempo para leer este ff... sobre la calidad y argumento de la historia, eso siempre se ve con el transcurso de los capítulos ¿no crees?**

**Ok. Eso sería y… thank you, thank you!!**

**Espero seguir leyendo tus opiniones xD**


	4. Chapter 4:

**N/A: ¡¡Heellloooo!! Les juro que traté de mejorar y rescribir algunas partes de este capítulo (sucede que hay algunos capítulos que he preferido editar y cambiarle algunas cosas para perfeccionarlo) lo antes posible... espero con muchas ganas de que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Gracias por los reviews recibidos y también tnak you a Mire porque ha sido la única persona a la que no he podido enviarle mi respuesta porque no ha escrito su mail.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

Capítulo IV:

_El comportamiento extraño de Malfoy._

Harry estuvo tratando de platicar con Hermione todos los días del último mes antes de entrar a Hogwarts pero ella no quería tener ningún contacto con él. Sin embargo, ambos sabían disimular muy bien lo que había sucedido semanas atrás y nadie se había enterado de lo ocurrido con excepción de Ron, el cual solo sabía algunas cosas.

-¡Muchachos, despierten YA!.-Vociferaba la madre de Ron, caminando apresuradamente por el pasillo para despertar a todos en sus habitaciones.

Harry se desperezó lentamente. Bostezó y se puso de pie. Como Ron parecía no haber escuchado los gritos de su madre, decidió ocupar primero el cuarto de baño. Tomó ropa y unas toallas y se encerró en el baño de la habitación, que meses antes habían construido debido a las recurrentes y repetitivas discusiones que se escuchaban por la mañana entre los hermanos por ocupar el baño del primer piso, ¡y no había que olvidar que en ese entonces eran siete personas!

Colgó su ropa y las toallas y comenzó a desnudarse.

Mientras el agua caía por todo su cuerpo, él comenzaba a poner su mente a trabajar. ¿Hermione no quería hablar con él por lo del beso? Sí, eso era lo más probable pero... de pronto, la duda que todos los días invadía la cabeza de Harry se hizo una vez más presente: ¿es que acaso él besaba _tan_ _mal_? Nó, porque si hubiera sido así, la chica castaña se hubiera apartado al instante al sentir sus labios... Quizás había querido hacer eso pero no pudo... Se sintió terrible. Y ahora que empezaba a recordar cómo habían sucedido las cosas, cayó en la cuenta de que él la había abrazado y otra duda llegó: ¿la había abrazado tan fuerte que por ese motivo ella no se había alejado de él al segundo de sentir sus ósculos?

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello mojado, realmente preocupado. ¿Y si le había hecho daño? Claro, como era un bruto y un torpe...

Al rato después, cuando salía del cuarto de baño, vestido y con el cabello mojado, ya sabía lo que haría: le pediría disculpas a Hermione. Era lo más sensato que podía hacer. ¡La había tratado bruscamente al abrazarla de la forma en que lo había hecho y por eso ella no le hablaba! ¡quizá hasta le tuviese miedo ahora! Y eso era lo último del mundo que quería con respecto a Hermione.

-Harry, tendremos que llevar un bañador para Hogwarts, ¿qué crees que haremos?.-Le preguntó de pronto Ron, sobresaltándolo. No se había dado cuenta que el pelirrojo había ya despertado y estaba sobre la cama leyendo una carta. Sobre la suya también había una.

-¿Son las cartas de Hogwarts?.-Dijo mientras tomaba la suya y observaba el peculiar sello de su escuela. Abrió el sobre y sacó una carta. La leyó en silencio rápidamente, hasta encontrar en la lista que había que llevar bañador. En la parte inferior de la carta, había una posdata que daba una dispensación por el retraso del sobre.

-Quizá tendremos clases de natación.-Respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Ron rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo dudo ¿eh? –tomó sus cosas y se encaminó al baño- ¿me esperas para bajar? No me demoraré tanto... –hizo una pausa y sonrió- como tú.

-¡Yo nunca me demoro!.-Se defendió él, sin entender el porqué de la comparación.

-Lo sé, pero ahora lo hiciste –se quedó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿es que te quedaste dormido en la ducha?.-Bromeó.

Harry negó con la cabeza pero no contestó nada. No podía refutar lo irrefutable. De todas formas, reconocía haberse tardado un poco más de lo normal en el cuarto de baño ¿pero tanto había sido que hasta Ron lo había notado? Pero el problema no eran los minutos, sino el porqué de su demora... esa persona tenía un nombre, como también tenía un apellido, tenía su cabeza vuelta un lío y ocupaba todos sus pensamientos... lo mejor de todo, es que esa persona tenía los ojos más hermosos que recordaba haber visto antes, sin olvidar su cabello tiernamente desordenado...

Afortunadamente su mejor amigo ya había entrado al baño, por lo que no pudo ver la cara de embobado que había puesto al comenzar a pensar en Hermione ¡quería sacársela de la cabeza! ¡lo exasperaba el hecho de tenerla presente en cada momento! Estaba bien que le gustase, sí, ok. Lo había aceptado ¿pero era para tanto? O sea, hablaba con Ron y luego se quedaba en silencio cavilando ¡en ella! Nunca imaginó que el gustarle su mejor amiga, le afectaría de tal forma. La imagen de ella, de su rostro, de su cuerpo, la tenía estampada en su mente, no podía sacársela con nada, era como una cicatriz, como su maldita cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente... era así, o aún peor.

Al salir Ron del baño, Harry notó cuánto había crecido en los últimos meses. Él siempre había sido más alto que él, pero ahora se daba más cuenta de eso. Por lo menos le ganaba de altura unos cinco centímetros. También se había vuelto un poco más fornido en comparación con el año pasado; claramente se veía el transcurso del tiempo.

-¿Bajamos?

-Si, pero... ¿y las camas? ¿no las tenderemos?

-Mamá se encargará de eso.-Se encogió de hombros y dio un gran bostezo.

Bajaron a la cocina y encontraron a Fred y George murmurando algo en voz baja y sonriendo, pero cuando los vieron dejaron de hacerlo. La cocina de la casa era pequeña y todo en ella estaba bastante apretujado. En el medio había una mesa de madera limpia y sillas. Tomaron asiento mientras que la veterana les servía el desayuno. Transcurrieron unos minutos cuando inesperadamente Harry vio llegar a la cocina a Ginny y Hermione. Por muy poco se atraganta y trató de mirar a otro lado. Tosió un poco para disminuir la tensión que se había formado en su garganta y luego dio un sorbo a su taza que contenía té.

-Buenos días.-Saludaron las dos chicas mientras se sentaban a la mesa. Para el gusto de Harry, su mejor amiga lo hizo a su lado.

-Buenos días.-Les contestaron a coro todos los Weasleys y Harry.

Miró de reojo a Hermione sentarse al lado suyo, y notó que vestía nuevamente de falda, aunque le pareció que esta era un poco más corta que la del día anterior. Esta vez, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que aquello le disgustaba. Un raro sentimiento embargó su estómago al imaginar que otros hombres podrían apreciar las piernas de Hermione porque él quería ser el _único_. Aquel pensamiento lo dejó medio sorprendido. Nunca creyó llegar a ser alguien celoso ¡y ni siquiera era novio de ella!

Para relajarse un poco, volvió a dar un sorbo a su taza.

Ahora tenía que aprovechar la ocasión de que se había sentado a su lado, y hablar con ella. Miró a su alrededor y vio, agradecido, de que todos estaban platicando. Hermione, sin embargo, se mantenía en un discreto silencio.

Él se aclaró la garganta, y decidido, dijo:

-Creo, Hermione, que tenemos que hablar.

Esperó unos momentos para saber qué le respondía, pero pasaban los segundos y nada salía de aquella boca que Harry volvía a tener ganas de besar.

-Hermione, te estoy hablando.-Continuó diciendo él, mirándola. Ésta, sin embargo, pareció ignorarlo pues aún no contestó.

Armándose de paciencia, Harry volvió a intentarlo:

-Dije que tenemos que hablar, -más silencio de parte de ella y comenzó a exasperarse- ¿por qué me ignoras? ¡Merlín, dime algo!

Ni siquiera al ver lo desesperado que se estaba poniendo decidió ella hablar. ¡Lo que más molestaba a Harry era la indiferencia! Prefería los gritos a que lo pasaran por alto. Pero nó, él no se daría por vencido aún. ¡Había decidido conversar con ella, y lo conseguiría como fuese!

Sin querer, hizo un movimiento y botó su cuchara al piso. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y se agachó en busca del utensilio. Mientras se encontraba en el suelo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran en las bellas piernas que tenía a su lado. Tragó saliva, tentado a acariciarlas... de pronto, una idea le cruzó la cabeza y cuando encontró la cuchara, se reincorporó y volvió a sentarse como si nada. Un estremecimiento le había recorrido todo el cuerpo al imaginarse acariciar aquellas largas piernas que había visto, pero no se atrevía a hacer lo que su mente y cuerpo deseaban. Sonrió para sí, invadido por la repentina idea que se le había ocurrido:

-Hermione, -le dijo, en voz baja para que solamente ella pudiera escucharlo hablar- lo digo en serio, necesito hablar contigo, pero si no me das una respuesta, haré algo que de seguro no te parezca... –Se detuvo al ver que ella se volteaba a mirarlo con una ceja alzada. Era un gesto de desafío, y Harry muy a gusto lo aceptó.

Bajó su mano derecha de la mesa y lentamente la posó sobre el muslo de ella, provocándole un pequeño sobresalto. Sonrió al percibir un rubor en sus mejillas. Pero Hermione, orgullosa como nadie, volvió a ignorarlo, y tomó su taza para beber del contenido como si no tuviese la mano de "su amigo" sobre su pierna.

Ya veremos si continuas indiferente, pensó él, mientras introducía la mano en el interior de la falda para acariciar con mayor libertad todo el muslo de la chica.

Esta vez, para la sorpresa de Harry, vio como ella se quedaba quieta con la taza en su mano a solo centímetros de su boca. Y para su regocijo, vio claramente cómo su respiración comenzaba a ser más acelerada.

Cuando comenzó a mover la mano, deslizándola por toca aquella piel tan suave, un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal seguida de un sentimiento tan placentero que se quedó sorprendido. Nunca había sentido algo así... le sucedía cerca de su bajo vientre... respiró profundo. Ella era la que tenía que reaccionar, se suponía que ese era el plan, no que él terminase perdiendo el control por descubrir las nuevas sensaciones que le provocaba el acariciar a Hermione.

Volvió a atisbarla; se notaba incómoda pero aún no sacaba la mano de Harry de su muslo. Él sonrió con satisfacción. Su mano derecha ascendía y descendía lentamente por sobre el muslo de la joven, pero el problema era que ahora no tan solo quería acariciar esa parte de su cuerpo...

¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¡Merlín, estaba acariciando a Hermione! Se sintió terriblemente nervioso al darse cuenta en _qué parte _del cuerpo de la chica, estaba su mano moviéndose suavemente. ¿Es que estaba tan desesperado por arreglar las cosas con ella que había recurrido a tal acción? ¡así menos ella querría hablar con él! ¡Pensaría... pensaría que... que se había vuelto un pervertido! Se sonrojó. Era un milagro que Hermione no lo hubiese abofeteado aún. Y se dio cuenta de algo: su "mejor amiga" podía hacer estragos en él, era un claro ejemplo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Tragó saliva, mientras sentía que su calor corporal comenzaba a elevarse. Nunca se imaginó capaz de hacer tal cosa... ¡menos a su amiga íntima! Y qué _íntimo_, pensó irónico. Ya se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente al contacto de su mano con la piel del muslo de la chica, por lo que cuando pudo emitir palabra, le dijo:

-¿Y? ¿qué harás? ¿quieres que hablemos o prefieres que deje mi mano en dónde está? –no obtuvo respuesta y Harry sí que comenzaba a desesperarse ¡cómo odiaba la indiferencia! Ok. Cambio de planes, se dijo mentalmente. Claramente ella aún no cedía a su petición y por lo visto tampoco le importaba mucho que la estuviese... acariciando- creo que quieres que la deje en donde está ¿verdad? –rió- sí, pienso igual –la chica se dignó a mirarlo por segunda vez, pero tenía un gesto de incredulidad que el aprovechó...- me he dado cuenta que me gusta la suavidad de tu piel –unió a sus palabras la acción. ¿Desde cuándo que su relación con Hermione había cambiado tan abruptamente?- y no sigas ignorándome –continuó él, al ver cómo ella volvía a mover la cabeza para no mirarlo- porque sé que te está gustando lo que estoy haciendo.-Trataría de avergonzarla para que le dijese que parase a cambio de aceptar hablar con él, ése era el plan, y Harry estaba seguro de que estaba próximo a conseguirlo. Aunque no quería detenerse... La miró pasarse la lengua por los labios y él, inconscientemente, apretó un poco su mano sobre el muslo. ¡Dios, eso lo estaba matando! No creía soportar más las placenteras nuevas sensaciones que estaban albergando su cuerpo ¡aquello era maravillosamente torturador! Sentía un deseo exacerbado de besar a Hermione, de recorrerla con sus manos de... de... Se detuvo a tiempo. Había estado a punto de gemir. Nó, eso no podía seguir. O en ese mismo momento Hermione cedía a su petición, o él haría una locura que quizás le costase muy caro.

-¿Harry, te sientes bien?

Él dejó de mover la mano, pero la dejó reposada en el mismo lugar.

-Si... sí, claro... solo que... tengo un poco de calor.-Repuso él sabiendo que estaba siendo escuchado por su amiga.

-¿Seguro que es sólo eso? –siguió insistiendo Ginny, con escudriño- no lo sé, te ves extraño, un poco agitado...

-¡Nó, no es nada! Es el calor solamente.-Continuó él, poniéndose nervioso por si la pelirroja sospechaba algo.

-No te preocupes Ginny –espetó de pronto Hermione-, en verdad hace calor ¿acaso tu no tienes?.-Harry se sorprendió por lo bien que ella manejaba la situación, disimulaba muy bien el hecho de tener una mano sobre su muslo.

-A decir verdad, nó. Creo que el ambiente está muy fresco.

Fred y George, que estaban escuchando la conversación, se rieron y cuando su hermana pequeña les preguntó que qué ocurría, el primero contestó:

-Es que de seguro que ambos están haciendo "cosas" bajo la mesa y...

-¡Fred! –la señora Weasley lo miró, escandalizada-, ¡por el amor de Dios, Fred! ¿cómo dices esas cosas?

Harry trató de sonreír, pero no pudo lograrlo. Todos se habían quedado en silencio después de la "rara ocurrencia" del gemelo, y esperaban, por lo visto, que los aludidos desmintieran todo.

Intempestivamente, Hermione se puso de pie, justo cuando Harry había decidido sacar la mano.

-Eh... –la voz de ella sonó temblorosa, y él temió que reconociera que era verdad lo que el pelirrojo había dicho- primero que todo, Fred, no digas estupideces –el hermano de Ron hizo un gesto como si se sintiese realmente ofendido, la castaña, sin embargo lo ignoró, y qué bien lo hacía, pensó un Harry ya más aliviado- y... gracias señora Weasley por el desayuno pero... creo que no tengo mucho apetito y si me disculpan, me retiro. He despertado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y desearía descansar un momento.-Corrió la silla y cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, miró a Harry por un breve instante a los ojos directamente. Él sintió un vuelco en el estómago. ¡Cuánto le gustaba! Esos hermosos ojos, su cabello tan peculiar y esos labios...

Después de la retirada de la joven, todo siguió tan normal como antes, aunque Harry se sentía horrible. ¿Había hecho mal? ¿Se había sobrepasado con ella? Sí, nunca debió haberla acariciado... ¡pero es que Hermione provocaba que él perdiera el control de sus actos! Tenía que disculparse con ella, por eso, y por lo de semanas atrás. Esperó que transcurriera una determinada cantidad de minutos para que después al retirarse también él, no fuese muy obvio que era para hablar con la chica de ojos marrones.

Terminó de beberse el contenido de su taza, se comió una tostada con mermelada rápidamente, y se puso de pie, a la vez que decía:

-Gra... gracias por el desayuno Sra. Weasley, pero... tengo algo inconcluso que hacer... si me disculpan.

-Oh, no hay cuidado, Harry.-Asintió la madre de su mejor amigo, mientras le sonreía. Él le devolvió la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

Fred y George se miraron y comenzaron a toser de una manera que Harry escuchó que sonaba más o menos a _Hermione_ . Pasando por alto a los gemelos, y también a Ron (temía que él descubriera las verdaderas intenciones por la cual abandonaba la mesa), se dirigió a la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones de todos.

Comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos tratando de convencerse de que haría lo correcto. El valor comenzaba a irse pero él nunca había pecado de cobarde... o trataba de no hacerlo. Afrontaría las cosas y porqué nó, sus errores. Llegó al segundo piso sintiéndose más seguro, caminó por un pasillo estrecho y llegó a la habitación de Ginny. Golpeó tres veces la puerta con sus nudillos y con un "permiso" entró. Ahí se encontraba una muchacha con cara de preocupación, caminando de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-Le preguntó Hermione parando de caminar al ver que la puerta se abría y viendo que Harry entraba.

-Quiero que... -las manos le sudaban un poco pero no estaba sonrojado. Eso significaba que cada vez más controlaba su inquietud, su estúpido desasosiego- quiero que hablemos. Y no quiero un _nó _por respuesta, te lo advierto.-Le soltó, controlando la voz para sonar más convincente. Ya era hora de comportarse tal y cual como él era, y nó en la persona que era cuando Hermione le alteraba los nervios. Le gustaba demasiado ella, pero nunca podría lograr que la chica sintiera lo mismo hacia él si se comportaba como un chico inseguro. Ok. Reconocía que era un inexperto en el tema de las chicas, pero quería empezar con el pie derecho.

-¿Me estás advirtiendo?.-Dijo ella, incrédula.

-Advirtiendo, avisando... tómalo como... como quieras pero eso da igual. Vine aquí para que aclaremos todo...

-¡No hay nada que aclarar!.-Atajó Hermione, testaruda.

-¡Yo creo que sí! ¡y antes que vuelvas a interrumpirme! –espetó él, viendo que la chica abría la boca para replicar algo-, quiero que me disculpes –Hermione lo miró sorprendida y confusa- ya sabes, por lo ocurrido hace semanas atrás... en el jardín... ¡lo lamento tanto!.-Le dijo con toda la sinceridad que podía sentir.

Pero para el asombro de Harry, la muchacha no se vio agradecida ni nada. Él esperaba que se encogiera de hombros, que no le diera mucha importancia a lo sucedido en el jardín, o cualquier otro gesto, pero nunca esperó que ella se mostrara triste.

-¿La... lamentas... haberme... besado?.-Formuló la pregunta con tanta timidez que se ruborizó. Harry contuvo las ganas de abrazarla.

-No... eso nó –respondió y estuvo casi seguro que Hermione estaba apunto de sonreírle-, pero por cómo te abracé... –explicó él, completamente avergonzado- ¡lo siento, no debí ser tan torpe! ¿te hice daño? ¿te lastimé? ¡Merlín, no quise hacerlo tan bruscamente, Hermione, lo digo en serio!.-Continuó Harry, al ver que Hermione sí que empezaba a sonreír. ¡Y cómo le gustaba que lo hiciera! ¡Si se veía tan guapa!

-Déjame decirte que no me lastimaste en lo absoluto.-Dijo ella concisamente.

-¿Ah no?.-Se alejó de la puerta y empezó a acercársele.

-Nó, para nada, lo único que conseguiste al abrazarme de la manera en que lo hiciste fue que... –se quedó en silencio y al percatarse de lo cerca que estaba su amigo, negó con la cabeza- olvídalo.

Harry, por su parte, tampoco la presionó para que continuara. Ya habían comenzado a platicar, y era un gran avance. Ahora, venía la segunda disculpa:

-Sobre lo de hace un rato –articuló él, poniéndose frente a ella, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mirarla a los ojos-, debo decirte que me fascinó –aquellas palabras salieron solas por su boca. La chica lo miró con una ceja alzada-, lo que hice fue espontáneo y era lo único que se me ocurrió en ese instante para que dejaras la indiferencia conmigo... sé que hice mal, me porté como un imbécil... pero no puedo decir que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque mentiría. Nunca había acariciado a una chica y mucho menos de la manera en que lo hice contigo pero no pude controlarme –lanzó un juramento- ¡me atraes mucho, Hermione! –a los segundos que dijo eso, se arrepintió- ¿ves? ¡ni siquiera puedo controlar bien lo que digo! ¡se suponía que no debía decir eso! ¡Merlín! Sólo discúlpame ¿ok?

Bien, si había tratado de no comportarse como un tonto, obviamente no lo había conseguido.

-Cuando estuve en Bulgaria... con Viktor... –Comenzó a decir ella, pero fue interrumpida por Harry:

-¿Vas hablar de Viktor Krum ahora?.-Preguntó, sin poder creerlo.

-Cuando estuve allá... te extrañé mucho.-Soltó ignorando la pregunta.

-¿Me... me extrañaste?.-Repitió Harry, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y... por qué?.-Se atrevió preguntar. "Que no me responda porque soy su amigo, por favor, que no diga eso", comenzó a suplicar Harry, al ver que la chica se quedaba unos segundos en silencio antes de darle una contestación.

-¿Sabes qué? –dijo ella de pronto, retrocediendo un poco para alejarse de él- creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están... no tiene caso responder... sólo olvidémoslo ¿si?

Harry la escudriñó con la mirada. Claramente Hermione estaba ocultándole algo, algo que sabía que él sabría si le respondía a la pregunta que le había hecho.

-Ok. Entiendo –replicó, aunque no fuese verdad-, pero entonces responde a otra pregunta: ¿por qué has estado evitándome estas últimas semanas?

-¡Nunca te he evitado!

-¡Bueno, nó evitado, pero sí me haz ignorado! ¡Por todos los Magos, Hermione, no me has hablado desde que casi llegaste!

La chica se encogió de hombros, caminó hacia la puerta pero cuando pasó por su lado le espetó:

-Olvídalo... ya no tiene caso.

Pero para Harry era todo lo contrario. ¡Que lo ahorcasen si a él no le importaba qué era lo que en verdad sucedía con ella! Empujado por la idea de que Hermione se fuese de la habitación sin haberle explicado nada, la tomó por el brazo con firmeza, mientras hacía que lo mirara:

-¡Hermione, POR FAVOR! –dijo en un tono tan implorante que ella le desvió la mirada- ¡dime qué ocurre! –la asió de ambos brazos- ¡yo creí que no te dirigías a mi porque te había dañado pero me dijiste que eso no pasó! ¿entonces qué? ¿es por el beso? –al formular esa pregunta, la muchacha comenzó a tratar de soltarse- ¿es por el beso, Hermione? ¡vamos, contéstame!

-¡Sí, sí, fue por el beso! –se mordió el labio inferior y Harry sintió una oleada de calor recorrer todo su cuerpo ¡cómo le gustaba que hiciese eso!- ¿ahora puedes soltarme?

Harry ignoró esto último:

-¿Acaso... no te agradó? Estaba... casi seguro que te había gustado mi beso... –Señaló él, temiendo profundamente que no fuese así.

Sin embargo, se escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta, y Harry soltó a Hermione inmediatamente, mientras una cabeza de cabello rubicundo se veía en el cuarto:

-Eh... discúlpenme pero... ¿interrumpo?.-Inquirió Ginny asomando sólo la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta.

-¡Nó, para nada!.-Respondió al instante la muchacha de ojos color miel.

Harry, por su parte, no dijo nada y se pasó una mano por el cabello, exasperado.

-Ah, bueno, sólo vengo para avisarles que en unos minutos más nos iremos al Callejón Diagon.

-¿Iremos con _polvos_ _flú_?.-Preguntó Harry.

La pelirroja hermana de Ron, asintió con la cabeza y antes de bajar les dijo:

-Y no demoren.

Apenas se vieron nuevamente a solas, él no perdió tiempo alguno:

-¿Y? Aún espero que me contestes, Hermione...

Ésta, para su sorpresa, lo fulminó con la mirada y se fue de la recámara, dejándolo medio perplejo y sin darle oportunidad para detenerla.

Como a las once de la mañana, los Weasley, Harry y Hermione viajaron con _polvos_ _flú_ para llegar al Callejón Diagon. Se dirigieron al banco mágico Gringotts a retirar algo de dinero para así poder comprar los materiales que se requerían para las clases de Hogwarts, incluyendo otra capa para Harry y Ron la cual les estaba quedando muy corta y varias cosas más.

-Harry querido, Ron también tú. Pásenme la carta de la lista de los materiales, yo se los compraré. ¿Quieres que te compre otra túnica de gala?.-Le preguntó la señora Weasley a Harry.

-Eh... claro, sí, por favor.-Respondió Harry recordando que habían pedido de nuevo una túnica de gala.

-¿Algo más?

-Un bañador y nada más.-Dijo Harry.

-Yo no quiero nada mamá. Fred y George ya me regalaron una túnica nueva de gala y ya tengo un bañador.-Respondió Ron sonriendo y pasándole la carta de Hogwarts.

-Está bien. Entonces nos vemos en dos horas más aquí mismo ¿les parece?.-Dijo subiendo la voz para que Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny y los dos muchachos escucharan claramente entre tanta gente que pasaba por ahí. Los seis chicos asintieron y se separaron. Fred y George se dirigieron a _Flourish_ _and_ _Blotts_ a comprar sus libros.

Ginny y Hermione fueron al "_Emporio_ _de_ _lechuzas_", que era una tienda que vendían variedades de lechuzas como mascotas.

-¿Me acompañas a donde Madame Malkin?, necesito comprar otra túnica ya que la del año pasado debe de quedarme muy corta.-Dijo Harry a Ron pasando por varias estanterías.

-Claro, yo igual tengo que comprarme otra, vamos.-Respondió su amigo y ambos se dirigieron a la tienda de Madame Malkin, una bruja sonriente, regordeta y que vestía en esa ocasión, de color rojo pálido.

-Oh, señor Harry Potter, buenos días -dijo la señora cuando vio a Harry y a Ron, entrar en su tienda- ¿Hogwarts, Gryffindor verdad?.-Preguntó acercándose a el.

-Eh... sí.-Balbuceó.

-Bien, entonces venga y súbase en este escabel para tomar sus medidas.-Le dijo la bruja guiándolo hasta el fondo del negocio y haciendo que Harry subiera al escabel mientras que le deslizaba por arriba una larga túnica y comenzando a marcarle el largo adecuado. A su lado, estaba Ron en otro escabel y también marcándole el largo.

-Hola.-Saludó una voz.

Harry miró a la puerta y vio a un chico alto, de mejillas sonrosadas y con aire despistado. Al principio no lo reconoció por más que quiso hacerlo pero al escuchar a Ron, se sorprendió.

-¡Hola Neville!, ¡Qué cambiado estás!.-Saludó Ron al muchacho quien se acercaba a ellos.

-Si. He cambiado mucho, gracias a mi abuela. Hola Harry, ¿cómo estás?.-Preguntó Neville sonriéndole.

-Bien gracias ¿y tú?, ¿cómo pasaste las vacaciones?.-Le preguntó Harry desde su escabel.

-Mmmm... nada mal pero mi abuela insistió en que hiciera mas ejercicio y me sometió a una dieta... eso fue horrible.-Dijo evitando recordar por todo lo que había pasado. Neville hizo recordar a Harry a Dudley pero con la diferencia que el primero sí estaba delgado y Dudley a duras penas lo intentaba. Sinceramente, hacía muy poco mérito.

-Lo dices como si nada.-Espetó Ron asombrado.

-Es que debo reconocer que gracias al ejercicio y a la dieta, he mejorado mucho.-Reconoció sonriendo.

-¿Y dónde está tu abuela?.-Inquirió Harry mirando como pudo a través del vidrio del negocio.

-Está aquí... ¿abuela? -preguntó Neville volteándose para ver si su abuela estaba detrás de el- ¿abuela?, ¡no recuerdo donde está!.-Exclamó Neville saliendo de la tienda despavorido.

Harry y Ron se miraron y rompieron en carcajadas.

Les habría dado un verdadero ataque de risa, si es que Madame Malkin no los hubiera interrumpido.

-Querido, toma, está lista tu túnica.-Se la tendió. Harry sacó un poco de dinero y pagó. Lo mismo hacía su amigo con otra bruja.

Transcurridos unos minutos, Harry y Ron casi automáticamente se dirigieron a la tienda de escobas de carreras. Estaban muy ansiosos de ver si habían llegado nuevos modelos.

Al llegar, el lugar estaba casi abarrotado de estudiantes quienes miraban embobados las escobas más caras y que por lógica, eran las más rápidas.

-¡Pero qué desagradable sorpresa! –ambos muchachos se voltearon bruscamente al oír entre todo el barullo de gente, una voz fría- ¡Potter y la pobre Comadreja que no puede costearse ni siquiera la escoba más barata del lugar!

-¡Hey, Malfoy! ¡no molestes porque este año no aguantaré ninguna ofensa tuya!.-Le advirtió un Ron enojadísimo.

Harry, aún con la poca sensatez que le quedaba, tomó a su amigo por el brazo, por si es que a éste se le ocurría abalanzarse sobre el rubio arrogante.

Draco Malfoy, para la sorpresa de ambos chicos, estaba sin la presencia de sus dos grandes amigos Crabbe y Goyle. Aún tenía ese tono frío y displicente para comunicarse, y esos ojos eran tan grises como la primera vez que Harry los había visto. También había crecido una notable cantidad de centímetros y su postura demostraba que se creía superior a todos los que no fueran como él; de sangre pura y con considerables cantidades de dinero.

-¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy y vete de aquí si no quieres que lo haga yo mismo! –le soltó Harry, con odio, mientras lo miraba desafiante- no tienes a tus amigotes para que te defiendan... yo que tú me marcho ahora mismo si no quieres...

-¡Oh, Potter me está amenazando! –espetó el joven de Slytherin con mofa- ¡supongo que debo temer! –rió sardónico- ¡por favor, Potter, no soy ningún cobarde!

Era la primera vez que Harry veía a Malfoy demostrar que tenía agallas sin Crabbe ni Goyle presentes.

Abrió la boca para responderle de muy mala manera al rubio, cuando alguien lo interrumpió:

-¿Y desde cuándo has decidido convertirte en un hombre, Malfoy? –dijo una presencia femenina que acababa de llegar- porque permíteme que te diga pero... cuando tienes a Crabbe y a Goyle a tus espaldas, demuestras ser de todo... menos un hombre.

Harry y Ron se miraron sonriendo de tal manera como si se hubiesen enterado que Snape ya no trabajaría más en Hogwarts.

Esta vez sí que Hermione le había cerrado la boca a Draco Malfoy, pues éste se había quedado mirándola, insondable.

De manera abrupta, el aludido con una mirada casi fiera, dio unas zancadas y se acercó a Hermione peligrosamente, ella algo asustada, retrocedió unos pasos. Harry, por su parte, reaccionó raudo y sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso delante de Hermione, protegiéndola de cualquier agresión que estuviese sometida. ¡Primero muerto antes de permitir que ese imbécil le hiciese daño!

-¡A Hermione no la tocas! –bramó Harry, salvajemente- ¡si te atreves a tocarla... !

Malfoy lo observó impávido. Luego como si hubiese procesado todo lo que Harry había articulado, su mirada pareció calmarse y sonrió irónico:

-¡Oh, vamos Potter! ¿cómo puedes pensar que yo tocaría a... –Harry apretó los puños... más le valía que no la insultara- a Granger para... para... –el rubio se detuvo vacilante- espera, qué pensabas tú que iba hacerle?

-¡Ibas a golpearla! –escupió Harry, con odio- ¡pero ni siquiera pienses ya en hacerlo porque te juro que... !

-¿Golpearla? –repitió Malfoy, escéptico- ¡estás demente! –le soltó- ¿yo golpear a Granger? –volvió a decir, como si esas palabras no tuviesen el honor de ser pronunciadas por sus labios, pues su tono sonó desagradable- ve a revisarte la cabeza Potter, porque no puedes estar más equivocado.-Comenzó a reírse de una manera que irritó mucho a Harry.

Sintió que las manos de Hermione se posaban en su espalda para que se hiciese a un lado, y él se movió para que la chica tuviera la oportunidad de volver a poner en su lugar a Malfoy.

-¿Es que acaso te afectó mi comentario? –le preguntó la chica de cabello castaño, mientras encaraba al joven rubio- dime, Malfoy, ¿cómo se siente que una _sangre sucia_ te diga la verdad en la cara?.-Siguió Hermione, muy desafiante y provocativa.

Harry miró aquella escena, expectante al igual que el pelirrojo que estaba a unos metros más lejos. Personas de distintas edades pasaban por ahí sin percatarse de la discusión verbal que estaba ocurriendo.

-Granger –pronunció él, suavemente-, te advierto que no es conveniente para tu persona el que me provoques... porque te aseguro que los resultados no serán de tu agrado... –se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y después una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios- aunque pensándolo bien, podría ocurrir que sí te gusten los resultados... –Acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de Hermione y agregó en un susurro- lo más seguro es que los dos salgamos beneficiados...

-¿A qué te refieres? –atajó ella, sin comprender lo que decía y alejando su rostro del de él- ¡habla claro!

-Quiero decir, Granger –replicó Malfoy-, que si continúas dirigiéndote a mi como si fuera tu... subordinado, te aseguro que cuando quiera tocarte, en lo último que pensaré será que lo haré para hacerte daño... –Osadamente, y sin disimulo alguno, sometió a Hermione a un completo examen de pies a cabeza haciéndola sonrojar y sentir incómoda.

Harry notó, sorprendido, que el chico se había quedado mirando más de lo debido, las piernas que la falda de la chica dejaba al descubierto y por segunda vez en el día, le disgustó el hecho de que fuese más corta que la del día anterior.

Sin agregar nada más, Malfoy se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar tan campante como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Hermione, por su parte, se había quedado media perpleja, y cuando pudo emitir palabra preguntó:

-¿Que... qué demonios le ocurre?

Harry y Ron se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo. Ninguno de los dos sabía el porqué Malfoy había actuado de esa manera, y mucho menos qué había querido decir exactamente con aquella palabras...

-Quizá fue una broma de mal gusto... –Trató de convencerse ella, dándole la mínima importancia a lo sucedido.

-¿Y Ginny?.-Inquirió Ron, cambiando de tema pues también parecía pensar así.

-Se quedó en la tienda de enfrente mirando unas plumas. Hay unas muy bellas.-Respondió sin mirar a Harry quien se había quedado observándola perspicazmente.

-¿Y ahí hay plumas autorrespuestas?.-Preguntó de repente Ron con emoción.

-Sí per...

-¿Y tinta autocorrectora?

-Sí per...

-¿Y puños desmontables?.-Volvió atajar el pelirrojo.

-Nó eso no hay per...

-¿Y plumas vuel... ?.-Ahora fue él el interrumpido.

-¡Escúchame, Ron! -exclamó Hermione disgustada- no te servirán de nada esas plumas en los exámenes porque la profesora McGonagall hechizará las hojas.-Se hizo escuchar Hermione.

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Sí, lo es!, ¡Y no deberías confiar tanto en esas cosas, deberías estudiar más, Ron!.-Le regañó Hermione.

-La profesora McGonagall no nos ha dicho eso, ¿cómo te enteraste?, ¿y cómo sé que tu no quieres que compre esas plumas porque tu quieres ser la mejor de todos?.-Indagó Ron exagerando.

-No seas idiota Ron, por favor -le soltó ella molesta- la misma profesora McGonagall me lo dijo el año pasado.-Respondió.

-¡Escuchar para creer, Hermione! -refutó el muchacho- ¡ahora vamos a verlas!.-Espetó y salió de la tienda seguido de Harry y Hermione. Ambos no se dijeron palabra alguna.

Se dirigieron al negocio que quedaba enfrente, y al entrar vieron a Ginny comprar una pluma que cambiaba de color constantemente. Ron se adelantó y se dirigió hacia ella, dejando atrás a Harry y a Hermione.

Las paredes estaban repletas de carteles de diferentes plumas lógicamente promocionándolas. Había una pequeña fila de muchachos que esperaban pagar lo que habían comprado. Harry miró todo con poco interés.

-Eh... yo... tengo que irme. Me quedan muchas comprar por hacer aún.-Dijo Hermione en voz baja.

El chico se volteó hacia ella preocupado.

-¿Te sientes bien?

La muchacha sólo asintió con la cabeza, giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a salir de ahí, pero Harry se lo impidió:

-Tenemos algo pendiente de que hablar, Hermione... –Le murmuró mientras la tomaba por el hombro para que se detuviera.

-Harry –lo miró a los ojos, casi implorante-, por favor, no tengo ánimos para hablar... otro día ¿si?

-¿Es por Malfoy? –inquirió él, torpemente. La castaña lo miró interrogante- ¡digo! Si te sientes así es por lo que sucedió recién –se apresuró a aclarar- me refiero a eso que te dijo...

-En realidad no quiero darle mucha importancia –se encogió de hombros-, él siempre me ha tratado de una manera... –simuló pensar- "peculiar", por lo que no veo ningún motivo para que deje de tratarme como lo ha hecho desde que lo conozco...

-Yo creo que sí hay uno.-Se aventuró a decir.

-¿De verdad? –dijo ella con curiosidad- ¿y cuál sería?

-Hoy te miró de otra forma -comentó Harry- más bien... raro.-Recordaba la mirada osada que Malfoy le había dirigido al mirarla de pies a cabeza. Además había un brillo extraño nunca antes visto en sus ojos cuando miró lo cambiada que estaba.

-No lo creo... -dijo con indiferencia- ¿qué tengo yo de impresionante para que Malfoy me dejara de decir que soy una sangre sucia?.-Ésta última pregunta se la hizo mas bien para ella misma, pero Harry la quiso responder.

-Yo creo que... -titubeó un momento- te miró de otra forma. Te observó completamente...

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-Le atajó ella con un poco de recelo.

-Quiero decir que -le incomodaba mucho hablar sobre aquel tema- él miró todo tu... cuerpo y... detuvo la vista en tus piernas.-Al terminar de hablar, tuvo la sensación de enrojecer pero agradeció que no sucediera. Y un pensamiento algo pervertido para él, se le vino a la mente: "A decir verdad, sus piernas están muy bien. Por algo Malfoy se quedó mirándolas algo embobado" Sacudió su cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento extraño de su cabeza y creyendo que Hermione había sospechado de lo que había pensado, esperó por un momento una bofetada. Al nunca llegar eso, la miró y se encontró con esos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban.

-Sinceramente Harry, me da igual eso. Por mi que me viera desnuda pero eso nunca cambiará la pésima opinión que tengo sobre él, y si ese _hurón _me miró como dices tú que lo hizo ¡pues suerte la suya! Porque es lo único que conseguirá de mi parte ¡que se conforme con mirar que es lo único que puede hacer!.-Soltó la chica con ímpetu antes de irse de la tienda y dejarlo con miles de dudas y pensamientos locos que le habían llegado a la mente.

**N/A: ¡¡No me maten por lo de Draco!! no estoy muy segura de qué sucederá con él y con Hermione... ¿qué opinan ustedes? ¿continúo escribiendo sobre "las supuestas" intenciones que "parece" que Draco tiene para con Hermione? Supongo que eso le daría como... "mas sabor" je-je-je-je... Ojalá y se animen todos los que han llegado hasta aquí para dejar un mensajito. ¡No les pido mucho! ¿o si? Desde ahora en adelante, todos los review que me dejen los contestaré a los mails o a los respectivos autores... deseo que les haya gustado este capítulo, como les dije antes, la cosa se va poniendo "wena" entre Harry y Hermione (viva!!!) XD**

**¡QUE ESTÉN BIEN Y LOS 'VEO' EN EL PROX. CAP!**


	5. Chapter 5: La confusión de Hermione

Capítulo V:

_La confusión de Hermione. _

-¡¡Por Dios, muchachos!! –gritaba la señora Weasley completamente histérica, al día siguiente, caminando por el pasillo- ¡despierten, vamos despierten de una vez, estamos muy atrasados!

Ambos chicos despertaron sobresaltados. Bostezaron largamente y comenzaron a levantarse de la cama. Harry había soñado con un árbol y un rayo de luz verde. ¿Qué significaba eso? Por alguna extraña razón, aquel árbol y ese haz de luz le parecían muy familiares...

-¿Harry, me estás escuchando?.-Alguien le hablaba y volvió al presente.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Preguntó con algo de brusquedad.

-Te digo que mientras ordenas tus cosas, me daré yo una ducha primero ¿ok?. Trataré de no demorarme demasiado... por si no lo has notado, mamá amaneció hecha una fiera.

Harry asintió vagamente mientras el pelirrojo se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Empezó a buscar todas sus pertenencias (que estaban desperdigadas por toda la habitación) y las guardó en su baúl. Sus pensamiento aún estaban en el sueño tan curioso que había tenido.

Al terminar de poner todas sus cosas en el baúl, el cual había quedado bastante desordenado, Ron ya salía del baño y le estaba hablando, Harry solo oía un leve murmullo...

- .. estoy listo así que ya puedes... ¡hey! ¿me estás oyendo? –protestó el pelirrojo molesto- ¡te estoy diciendo algo, Harry!.-Al subir el tono, pudo irrumpir con más fuerza en la cabeza del aludido.

-¿Ah? ¿decías?

-¿Estás bien? –Ron lo miró un poco preocupado- te vez despistado...

-Nó, no es nada... es que no dormí muy bien.-Mintió. Se puso de pie, tomó algo de ropa, unas toallas blancas y fue a darse un buen baño.

-Date una buena ducha para que te despiertes.-Le dijo el pelirrojo medio en broma.

Harry rió de mala gana y se encerró en el pequeño cuarto de aseo. ¡Si no era Hermione quien ocupaba sus pensamientos, era un estúpido sueño!

Cuando bajaron a desayunar, ya todos estaban sentados a la mesa y habían comenzado a comer.

-Buenos días.-Saludaron al unísono Harry y Ron, mientras tomaban asiento en las únicas dos sillas vacías que quedaban. Para su mala suerte, tuvo que sentarse al lado de Ginny, quien con sus miradas, lo estaba desesperando de sobremanera.

Todos desayunaron rápidamente y cuando Fred y George bajaron sus baúles con ayuda de sus varitas, la señora Weasley los regañó severamente al enterarse de que habían golpeado a Percy en la cabeza al hacerlo.

Harry tenía la fuerte sospecha que el golpe que había recibido Percy no había sido producto de un accidente. Ignorando la discusión que había empezado, él, Ron, Hermione y Ginny prefirieron bajar sus respectivos baúles por sus propias medios, pese a que habían pensado pedirles un poco de ayuda a los gemelos.

Al salir de la Madriguera, un auto pequeño estaba estacionado frente a ésta. El Sr. Weasley les explicó que el Ministerio de la Magia se lo había prestado por "sus buenos servicios" –cosa que a su esposa no le convenció mucho-. Guardaron los seis pesados baúles en la parte trasera del automóvil y luego se acomodaron ya sin sorprenderse de que el interior de éste fuese más amplio de lo esperado.

El señor y la señora Weasley se sentaron adelante mientras que en los asientos traseros iban sentados los demás restantes, salvo Percy quien tuvo que aparecerse en el Ministerio por una urgencia en su trabajo.

Pese a que todo el camino hasta Londres fue agradable, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. La presencia de su amiga castaña lo hacía ponerse un tanto nervioso... ¿acaso ocurriría algo similar cuando estuviesen en el compartimiento del tren? ¡No quería ni pensarlo! Él nunca se había sentido de esa forma con Hermione ¡era su mejor amiga! Aunque claro, cómo le gustaría que fuesen mucho más que eso...

Al llegar a la estación de trenes, todos atravesaron la verja que los llevaría hasta una gran locomotora escarlata.

-¡¡Cuídense mucho!! –la voz de la señora Weasley aún se escuchaba cuando los Weasley, Harry y Hermione subían al Expreso de Hogwarts.

-¡Ojalá que tenga un buen año!.-Se unió la voz de su marido.

El tren partió y fue tomando velocidad de a poco. Ya no había rastro de los padres de Ron, se dio cuenta Harry al mirar por una ventana.

-Bien, nosotros no vamos con Lee –avisó Fred-, dijo que ha encontrado un animal muy extraño, de muchas patas y...

-Ok. Fred, ya entendimos.-Atajó Ron, a quien se le había venido a la cabeza, la imagen de una horrible y peluda araña gigante. ¡Y cómo las aborrecía!

Los gemelos rieron y se internaron en el compartimiento en que su amigo Lee Jordan los esperaba.

Mientras buscaban un lugar vacío para dejar sus baúles y descansar, Ginny también se fue, explicando que una compañera de curso llamada Luna Lovegood la esperaba en otro compartimiento. Harry y Ron negaron al instante el ofrecimiento de compartir con ellas el compartimiento, Hermione, por su parte, no dijo ni media palabra; se veía distraída... cosa extraña en ella.

Transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que encontraron un vagón vacío. Luego de guardar los baúles, comenzaron a platicar; en realidad, Harry y Ron lo hacían, pues Hermione se había enfrascado en un grueso libro. Harry pudo leer que la portada decía "Libro de Transformaciones nivel 5".

Aburrido, escudriñó por la ventana observando como algunos campos pasaban rápidamente, dejando ver ahora aparecer bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de verde oscuro.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta del vagón haciendo que Hermione diera un fuerte respingo. A Harry le pareció curioso aquello.

Afortunadamente, no era nadie indeseable, como Malfoy, sino que era Neville quien llevaba consigo su baúl y su tortuga Trevor.

-Hola ¿qué tal?

-Hola.-Saludaron los tres al unísono.

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? –preguntó, algo implorante- es que los demás compartimientos están todos ocupados y no quiero toparme con Malfoy... hace un momento lo divisé y...

-Ok. Ok Neville, ven, entra.-Ron le hizo un espacio a su compañero para que se sentara. Éste acomodó su baúl con el de los demás y tomó asiento al lado del amable pelirrojo.

-¿Y cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?.-Preguntó.

-Aburridas.-Respondieron a la vez Harry y Ron.

-¿Y tú, Hermione?

La aludida, que había vuelto a su libro, levantó la cabeza:

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

Hermione pareció pensar un momento antes de contestarle:

-Pues... nada de mal.-Se encogió de hombros y continuó leyendo.

Harry la miró. ¿Era su imaginación o algo le ocurría? Estaba extraña ¿acaso sería por su culpa? El comentario de su mejor amigo lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones:

-Es que no sabes, Neville, Hermione pasó parte de sus vacaciones con Krum...

El muchacho se quedó boquiabierto por un momento. Luego de unos segundos, ya pasada su perplejidad, pudo emitir palabra.

-¿Es verdad eso, Hermione? –la chica asintió con la cabeza, indiferente- ¿con Viktor Krum? Eso quiere decir que fuiste a Bulgaria ¿no? –Hermione volvió a asentir- ¡vaya! –exclamó emocionado- ¿y qué hicieron?

Aquella pregunta pareció sacar de lugar a la chica castaña, pues sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Ron le dirigió una cruel mirada acusatoria a su amiga, como si ésta hubiese confesado algo gravísimo. Aunque claro, para Harry, el hecho de que Hermione se hubiese sonrojado demostraba de que "algo" había ocurrido entre ella y el famoso buscador del equipo búlgaro.

-Hermione, -el pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos- Neville te acaba de hacer una pregunta ¿por qué no se la respondes?

La joven, fulminó con la mirada a Ron, y se irguió en su asiento, olvidando que aún perduraba el rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Y por qué me miras así? –soltó ella, molesta- ¡yo no hice nada malo con Viktor para que me mires de esa forma!

-Eso depende de lo que tu consideres "malo".-Continuó rebatiendo el chico Weasley.

Harry y Neville se miraron. Esa discusión no parecía ir muy bien y temía que se tornase aún peor. ¿Por qué no esperar hasta por lo menos llegar a Hogwarts para discutir?

Hermione se pudo se pie bruscamente. El libro que había estado leyendo se cayó al suelo pero no pareció importarle. Ahora sí que estaba muy molesta.

-¡Tengo mucho más sentido común que tú Ron! –le espetó, casi chillando- ¡y si no les importa, me iré a donde Ginny porque aquí claramente no puedo seguir leyendo!.-Recogió su libro y asestándole una última mirada matadora al pelirrojo, salió del compartimiento.

-Bueno, pudo haber terminado peor ¿no?.-Dijo Neville, optimista.

Ron no dijo nada. Harry, por su parte, asintió aliviado. No sabía porqué, pero habría jurado que la discusión terminaría con Ron confesándole sus sentimientos a Hermione. Sintió algo en su estómago. ¡Había olvidado que a su mejor amigo también le gustaba su amiga! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso justo a él? ¿Y por qué tenía que ser Ron? Maldijo en silencio su mala suerte. Lo menos que le apetecía en el mundo, era ponerse a competir con su mejor amigo por el amor de la mejor amiga de ambos. Sonrió cortamente al darse cuenta que todo eso sonaba gracioso.

¿Es que era posible que con sólo un beso en la mejilla podía gustarle alguien? Si fuera así, también se sentiría atraído hacia Fleur Delacour, pero nó, ella no le gustaba. Bien, era guapa y eso, pero era mitad veela, en cambio Hermione... Se detuvo un momento y se sorprendió de la profundidad de sus pensamientos: Con Fleur nunca había compartido experiencias, pero con Hermione sí. Y ESA era la diferencia.

Una hora mas tarde, al ver que el carrito de las golosinas pasaba cerca del vagón, decidieron comprar. Debido a que Ron y Neville estaban jugando al "Snap Explosivo", Harry fue el encargado de ir hacia la azafata. Salió del compartimiento, y se dirigió hacia el carrito que estaba a unos vagones de distancia del suyo. Después de un gran esfuerzo por recordar todas las encomiendas, le pagó a la señorita. Con los brazos casi repletos por la variedad de dulces comprados, se encaminó a su compartimiento. Sin embargo, apenas había dado cuatro pasos, cuando una chica rubia chocó contra él, haciendo que varias golosinas cayeran al suelo.

-¡Lo siento!.-Se disculpó inmediatamente mientras los recogía y los volvía a dejar sobre los brazos del chico.

-No hay problema, de todas formas ocurriría. Estoy pensando que debí haber pedido una bolsa.-Dijo él, tomándoselo con humor.

La muchacha rió. Pasaron uno momentos y aún continuaba haciéndolo. Harry se quedó mirándola con extrañeza. Cuando la risa se detuvo, los ojos de ella (que en sí eran saltones) se abrieron más y soltó de improviso:

-¡Tú eres Harry Potter!

-Eh… sí –articuló con torpeza- ¿y tú cómo que te llamas?

-Luna Lovegood –y añadió-, un placer conocerte Harry.

-Lo... lo mismo digo.-Contestó él, inseguro mientras la observaba rápidamente. Jamás había visto alguien que tuviese tal aspecto; ¿qué chica usaría un collar hecho de corchos de cerveza? Sin mencionar también los ridículos aros en forma de rábanos que pendían de sus orejas y la varita mágica que estaba sobre una de ellas. En conclusión, parecía chalada.

Y recordando que era ella a quien Ginny había mencionado anteriormente, supuso que su mejor amiga aún estaría con ella, pero no evitó preguntar:

-¿Por casualidad no has visto a Hermione?

-¿Hermione Granger?

Él asintió.

-Sí, como quería platicar a solas con Ginny, prácticamente me corrió del compartimiento. No es muy simpática.-Agregó como si nada.

-Es mi mejor amiga y no pienso igual.-Espetó algo brusco.

-Es obvio que no –replicó la chica-, porque o si no, no la considerarías así ¿el carrito de las golosinas ya llegó?.-Aparentemente, cambiaba de tema sin dificultad.

-Sí, mejor apresúrate porque ya se llenará de personas.-Le aconsejó, esperando que se fuera. Era la persona más rara que recordaba haber visto en su vida. Aunque también era graciosa.

-Bien, nos vemos luego.-Se despidió ella mirándolo con sus ojos saltones.

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza. La chica se alejó de él y Harry recordó que sus amigos deberían estar preguntándose porqué demoraba tanto.

Mientras emprendía de nuevo el paso, se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar la voz de Hermione a través de un compartimiento que parece que era el de Luna Lovegood con Ginny. Disimulando para que nadie lo pillase _in fraganti_, se apoyó en la pared más cercana a la puerta, dando la impresión de que esperaba a alguien. Aguzó el oído:

-No sé qué me sucede, Ginny... –La voz de la chica castaña se oyó compungida.

-Oh, vamos Hermione, no es para tanto –la pelirroja trató de animarla-, quizás estás algo confusa...

-Algo nó, sino que completamente.-Atajó.

-Pero... ¿desde cuándo que te sientes así?

-Mmm... creo que desde ayer... Ginny, ¡por favor ayúdame! No puedo seguir sintiéndome así por una persona tan...

-¿Arrogante?.-Terminó la pelirroja.

Harry se asomó un poco por la ventanilla de la puerta y vio que Hermione asentía. ¿A quién se referían? ¿Y qué le ocurría a la chica?

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso con sus propios pensamientos. ¿Y si se trataba de Viktor Krum? ¿Acaso a Hermione le gustaba? Una horrible sensación lo hizo volver al presente. Para salir de la duda, lo mejor era escuchar a la propia Hermione decirlo.

-Sí... –suspiró la muchacha- ¿por qué será así? O sea, tiene una personalidad horrible y...

-Y es guapo –interrumpió la hermana de Ron. Y agregó risueña- muy guapo.

-Pero me trata pésimo y eso es lo que cuenta más.-Continuó Hermione, seriamente.

-En eso tienes razón –acordó la pelirroja-, pero ayer, dijiste, que no te insultó cuando tu sí lo hiciste. Quizás está madurando.

Al segundo después, ambas chicas se pusieron a reír ante tal loco comentario. Harry, no obstante, no podía contrastar más con aquellas carcajadas. Había quedado apabullado. Por todas las características que Hermione había dicho: personalidad horrible, trato pésimo y que lo había visto ayer... Pero... no, nó podía ser. Temores que jamás habían abordado a Harry, llegaron a él.

-Ok. Hablando en serio, Ginny –paró de reír Hermione-, no puede gustarme una persona así.

-¿Y entonces? –la otra joven también detuvo su risa- ¿cómo le gustan los chicos a la señorita Hermione Granger?

-Pues... eh... –pensó un momento-, primero que todo, que tengan sentido del humor y sean simpáticos. Compresivos y que pueda ser mi amigo también. ¡No quiero alguien para tan solo besarme!.-Añadió al ver cómo su amiga alzaba una ceja.

-¡Oh, no claro que nó! –la apoyó, sonriendo- También hay caricias y...

-¡No me refiero a eso Ginny! –dijo de inmediato la castaña- Quiero que aparte de que sea mi novio... bueno, podamos compartir gustos... no lo sé, todo lo que hacen los amigos...

-Espera un momento, Hermione –la voz de Ginny se tornó más seria-. ¿Te gusta Harry?.-Soltó con brusquedad.

-¡No! –respondió con ímpetu casi al instante ella- es... ¡es sólo mi amigo, Ginny, por favor!

Harry sonrió entre triste e irónico. Claro, pensó, por eso no quería nada con él. Conociendo a Hermione, no quiso decirle que no le había gustado el beso que le había dado la otra vez... ¡Qué imbécil! Había arruinado con sus malditos sentimientos, una hermosa amistad. Si tan solo pudiese manejar todo lo que sentía.

-¿Estás segura?.-Continuó Ginny, perspicaz.

-Claro que lo estoy. ¡Y no me cambies el tema! –espetó- como te decía, las cualidades que me atraen en un chico, no son las que posee "esa persona".-Repuso significativamente.

-No hay nadie escuchando, podemos mencionar el nombre con tranquilidad. El problema es que no estás segura de lo que sientes porque te trata de muy mala manera... ¿y entonces? –preguntó la chica de cabello rubicundo- ¿por qué te está comenzando a gustar Draco Malfoy, Hermione?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**N/A: ¡¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA!! Soy mala ¿verdad? XD... ojalá q se hayan quedado con la duda o con ganas de leer más, porque así pueden dejarme reviews ¿ok?, y si recibo, les aseguro que apenas termine el siguiente capítulo lo subo casi al instante... (es q voy a un ciber xq no tengo internet en mi casita T.T me lo sacaron T.T) **

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO COMENTARIOS!!**

**Si quieren, pueden dejarme sus mail y así les responderé "personalmente" avisándoles también cuando sea la actualización. Generalmente respondo las críticas q me dejan justo el mismo día en q publico la continuación... esto es para todas aquellas personas q no se han inscrito en la pagina y q no saben cuándo una historia es actualizada. ¡Para mi es un honor responder las opiniones de vosotros así q anímense y háganme saber lo que piensan sobre este ff q recién comienza! XD**

**S**

**A TODOS **

**L**

**U**

**D**

**O**

**S**


	6. Chapter 6: Un inesperado y cálido beso

**N/A: Hola. Eh... lamento mucho el retraso de este capítulo, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?. Estoy pasando por un momento muy difícil, creo que nunca me he sentido tan mal en mi corta vida (y sólo tengo quince años), y por lo que estoy pasando no se lo deseo a nadie... Quizá alguno de ustedes se de cuenta de mi "mal estado" porque esta nota de autora no es igual a las anteriores, en las cuales por medio de mis palabras, se "ve" mi alegría y ánimo (y también un poco de presión para reviews). No sé si continúo con este ff, porque aunque creía que escribir era lo único que podía... como decirlo, "sacarme en ocasiones, de este horrible hoyo", ya no sé si es tan así. ¡Obvio que no es porque no reciba tantas críticas como quisiera!, pero (no sé si alguna vez a ustedes les ha pasado), siento que no tengo fuerzas para salir (y seguir) adelante. A lo mejor lo que tengo se llame depresión, o a lo mejor no... Quiero que sepan que no he escrito esto porque quiero "hacerme la víctima" o cualquier otra cosa, sólo he hecho esto porque quería hacerlo. Me cuesta muchísimo abrirme a las personas y contar las cosas que me suceden, y pienso que es mucho más fácil escribirlo...**

**Cambiando de tema, como siempre, espero que lean este capítulo y que les guste. Sobre los reviews, vuelvo a agradecerlos. **

Capítulo VI:

_Un inesperado y cálido beso._

Harry se alejó de la puerta de ese compartimiento como si hubiese visto algo aberrante. Aunque claro, lo que había escuchado era más que "aberrante"...

Sintiéndose extraño, se encaminó mecánicamente hacia su propio vagón. Ya no le importaba que los dulces que llevaba en los brazos se le estuvieran cayendo, no le importaba nada. NADA, sólo... sólo destrozar a Draco Malfoy. Destrozarlo dolorosamente. Se lo merecía, porque por su culpa, ¡por culpa de ese imbécil Hermione no correspondía a sus sentimientos! Las vueltas de la vida, ¿quién se imaginaría que a su mejor amiga le gustaría la persona que más mal la trataba desde que había pisado Hogwarts? ¿y quién iba a pensar que él, Harry Potter, sintiese algo más que amistad por Hermione Granger, su amiga incondicional?

-Harry, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?.-Preguntó Ron, cuando Harry entró en el compartimiento.

-Ehh... habían muchas personas comprando.-Contestó brevemente mientras dejaba las golosinas en un asiento vacío. Neville y el pelirrojo se arrojaron casi salvajemente a devorarlos. Él ignoró aquello. Más bien, ignoraba todo, menos el hecho de que esperaba que Malfoy llegase al vagón para desquitar toda la rabia y frustración que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Harry miró a su amigo y se encogió de hombros. No quería compartir con nadie lo que había oído... Tampoco quería ser consolado... En realidad, había sido un tonto al pensar que Hermione podría haberle correspondido alguna vez. Nunca debió haberla besado, tampoco acariciado... un cosquilleo familiar se hizo presente en su bajo vientre. Tragó saliva. Recordar la piel suave del muslo de su mejor amiga lo hacía acalorarse. Antes que alguien se pudiera dar cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, se esforzó en pensar en otras cosas.

Tenía grabada la voz de Hermione cuando había negado que él le gustaba. Pero entonces... ¿por qué semanas atrás, cuando él le había confesados sus sentimientos, ella le había dicho que _también_ le gustaba aunque no sabía lo que sentía por Krum? ¿Le gustaba o no le gustaba? Suspiró cansado mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello. Lo más seguro era que nó. Por algo se sentía confundida por el rubio de Slytherin. ¡Pero no comprendía porqué era Malfoy y nó él! ¿Es que acaso a la chicas les gustaba que las tratasen mal? O quizás le gustase porque fuera guapo. "Muy guapo", recordó que Ginny había dicho. Pero él tenía entendido que Hermione no era una chica a quien le atrajese alguien por su físico. "Las personas cambian", se dijo mentalmente. A lo mejor ella no lo encontraba ni pizca de guapo; con anteojos y su cabello desordenado... Hermione se merecía alguien mejor, era una chica fantástica, pero no quería que una persona como Draco Malfoy la tuviese. Nó él.

De pronto, la puerta del vagón se abrió y Harry alzó la cabeza bruscamente, en espera de esa desagradable serpiente. Pero no esperaba que la persona que entrara en ese momento fuera ella.

Quiso saludarla, pero se contuvo. No quería tener contacto con la chica. Él ya había arruinado la amistad que tenían cuando la besó, y dudaba mucho que aquel incidente fuese olvidado, por lo que un saludo más, o uno menos no ayudaría para que la fraternidad entre ambos fuese como la de años anteriores.

-Hola Hermione -Neville fue el único que la saludó- ¿terminaste de leer el libro?

-No, pero gracias por saludar.-Dijo mirando molesta al pelirrojo y a Harry. Éste sólo desvió la mirada. Por su parte, Ron, espetó:

-Eres tú quien debería saludar, no nosotros.

La castaña pasó por alto el comentario de su amigo pelirrojo, y se sentó frente a Harry, observándolo atentamente:

-¿Te sientes bien?.-Inquirió, con tono claramente preocupado.

-Si.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No eres mi madre, Hermione, deja de comportarte como tal.-Le replicó aún sin mirarla.

-Pero soy tu amiga y...

Harry la interrumpió poniéndose de pie. Claro, era _su_ _amiga_... pero nunca sería _su novia_... Sintiendo que la rabia se exacerbaba en su interior, sin pronunciar palabra, e ignorando a la joven, se fue del compartimiento.

¡Merlín! Odiaba comportarse tan mal con Hermione, pero no podía evitar manifestar su disgusto... Sin darse cuenta, cerró con un portazo la puerta del vagón. Suspiró y se apoyó en la pared más cercana. Hermione le gustaba mucho, por lo que el enterarse de que el sentimiento no era recíproco, le había dolido...

La puerta del compartimiento volvió a abrirse dejando salir a la chica que él en ese momento no quería ver.

Hermione cerró lentamente la puerta, y cuando vio a Harry, caminó hacia él. El muchacho simuló no haberla visto y fijó la vista en el suelo.

Cualquier cosa para no mirarla, cualquier cosa para ignorarla, cualquier cosa para olvidarla...

De pronto, vio un par de zapatos a unos metros de los suyos. Alzó la vista; la chica también se había apoyado en una pared, justo frente a él. Suspiró silenciosamente. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, evitó que sus ojos se posaran en el cuerpo de su amiga, lo menos que quería era observar lo que nunca podría tener. Miró fijamente sus propios zapatos, tratando de pasar por alto la presencia de ella.

Estuvieron así, en silencio, por lo menos una considerable cantidad de segundos pues Hermione bufó, muy molesta:

-¿Puedes decirme qué te ocurre?

Nada salió de la boca del chico. Le estaba pagando con la misma moneda cuando él había querido hablar con ella por el beso aquel día en la casa de los Weasley.

-Harry, te estoy hablando... ¿por qué no me contestas?

Más silencio. Sólo se oía el traquetear del gran tren escarlata y las voces que provenían de los diversos vagones.

-¡Por Merlín! –exclamó ella, asombrada- ¿piensas comportarte así conmigo hasta el resto del año? –inquirió, y esperó una respuesta... respuesta que no llegó- ¿puedes decirme, por lo menos, por qué no me hablas?

Harry estuvo a punto de espetarle sólo dos palabras: "Draco Malfoy". Estaba seguro que así ella lo entendería al instante. Pero sus labios no se abrieron.

-Bien –soltó la joven-, por lo que veo, estás haciendo conmigo lo mismo que hice contigo días atrás ¿no? Si aún no me disculpas por eso... –al no obtener contestación, replicó- ¡lo siento! ¡nunca debí ser así contigo!

Claro que la perdonaba, pese a que no necesitara que le pidiera disculpas... aunque no tenía ella porqué saberlo...

-¡Harry, por favor! –Hermione lo miró suplicante pero él no lo supo pues sus ojos no se habían movido del punto fijo de sus zapatos. La chica comenzó a pensar, y luego de un momento, espetó- si no me dejas más opción... –él alzó la mirada rápidamente hacia su rostro pero luego volvió a descender la vista a sus zapatos. ¿A qué se refería Hermione?- supongo que tendré que recurrir a algo "espontáneo" para que dejes esa indiferencia...

Harry volvió a observarla. Él le había dicho algo similar la vez que tuvo que explicarle las razones que tuvo cuando la acarició por debajo de la mesa... ¿En qué estaba pensando la chica?

Sin embargo, su mente se vio inhabilitada al percatarse de que Hermione estaba acortando la distancia entre los dos. Comenzó a sudar un poco. Cuando vio que los zapatos de ella estaban casi en contacto con los suyos, levantó la mirada. Una súbita ola de calor lo invadió por completo. Cada célula de su cuerpo imploraba por acariciarla... quería tener entre sus manos su peculiar cabello castaño... bajar hasta sus mejillas y labios... Pero sus manos no se movieron; se cruzó de brazos para evitar cualquier "tentación".

Hermione tomó aquel movimiento como un gesto de defensa, pues miró con tristeza a Harry, y se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Supiera ella lo que le provocaba al chico el hacer eso!

Harry se quedó unos momentos contemplando esos labios que se le hacían tan apetitosos. ¡Cómo ansiaba volver a probarlos! Él también se mordió un labio en un vano intento de infringirse dolor para así olvidar el deseo de hacer contacto con los de "su amiga"... Volvió a desviar la mirada.

-¿Hice algo malo?.-Preguntó de pronto ella, en voz baja.

Él se mantuvo impávido con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía un completo vil al tratarla de esa manera... ¡la estaba hiriendo con su silencio! Suspiró al borde de la desesperación. La quería tanto... y también le dolía hacerlo. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo profundo de sus sentimientos... ¿y si... la amaba?. ¿Pero cómo era posible aquello si hace solo unas semanas se había dado cuenta que _le gustaba_? A lo mejor había sido un completo ciego; no conocía a Hermione hace uno o dos años, ¡sino que cuatro años completos, incluyendo buenos y malos momentos _juntos_!

Si oía una palabra más proveniente de aquella boca tan... deliciosa, cedería a sus deseos y le respondería... ¿Qué ganaba ahora con quitarle la palabra si la relación de amistad de ambos ya se había arruinado? Lo más seguro era que ella nunca volvería a sentirse cómoda con la presencia de Harry, pues era consciente que éste no sólo le profesaba amistad...

-Harry –él la miró a los ojos, directamente-, no sé qué es lo que te ocurre, no sé si yo soy la culpable de tu trato pero...

-¡Hola Harry!.-Una voz interrumpió a Hermione. La joven retrocedió unos pasos y deshizo la cercanía entre ambos.

-Ho... hola Cho.-Saludó él, medio sorprendido y dejando de hacer contacto con los preciosos ojos marrones de su mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo estás?.-Preguntó la joven oriental, ignorando por completo la presencia de la chica castaña.

-Bien... ¿y tú? ¿cómo... estuvieron tus vacaciones?

Cho rió coqueta:

-Pues... –se encogió de hombros- nada de mal ¿y las tuyas?.-Sonrió.

-Poco interesantes...

Cho Chang volvió a reír. Harry, sin embargo, se percató que Hermione bajaba la vista en un claro gesto de tristeza. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? Y al instante, recordó su primer beso, la primera caricia que había brindado a... ¡Era un completo tonto! ¡Hermione pensaría que para él no tenía importancia el hecho de haberla besado aquella ocasión o cuando la había acariciado por primera vez!

-Ok. Supongo que... nos veremos en el colegio ¿no? –se acercó a él y le propinó y suave beso en la mejilla- que estés bien.

-Tu... tu igual.-Dijo él medio perplejo. ¿Desde cuándo que Cho le hablaba? Generalmente nunca lo saludaba, y cuando lo hacía, no intercambiaban más de unas breves palabras... ¿Qué había sido eso?

Se quedó unos segundos viendo como la chica se alejaba hasta entrar en un compartimiento.

-¿Aún... te gusta, verdad? –la pregunta de Hermione, lo hizo volver a centrar sus ojos en los de ella. Era increíble el magnetismo que esos ojos marrones ejercían sobre los suyos- ella es... muy linda.-Su voz sonó extraña, pero sus ojos expresaban lo que estaba sintiendo: tristeza.

-Sí, es... linda... –Dijo él, lacónico, a la vez que pensaba que Cho lo era mucho menos que Hermione.

Los ojos de la muchacha se tornaron vidriosos, pero ella, siempre orgullosa, impidió que alguna lágrima saliese al descubierto:

-Supongo que luego tendré que darle las gracias a Cho.-Sonrió, pusilánime.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, porque, aunque haya sido para afirmar... su belleza, me has hablado.-Explicó ella, mientras que un suspiro salía de su garganta.

Harry se maldijo en silencio. No le gustaba verla así, tan entristecida... si él le gustaba o no a Hermione, ya no le importaba. Lo único que él quería en ese momento, era abrazarla, estrecharla fuertemente para que volviese a ser la chica que acostumbraba ser. Y así lo hizo.

Antes de arrepentirse, dio unos pasos hacia su amiga y sin aviso alguno la abrazó. Quería sentirla, quería estar seguro que nunca se iría de su lado, con el tiempo Harry estaba convencido que aceptaría que sus sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos, pero lo que jamás soportaría, sería perder su amistad. Eso lo apreciaba más que a nada. Aunque claro, todo eso le tomaría bastante tiempo, porque él no tenía idea de cómo se hacía para disimular los sentimientos.

Hermione comenzó a moverse entre sus brazos y él tuvo la horrible sensación de que quería soltarse, sin embargo, la chica había hecho eso para liberar sus brazos y para posarlos alrededor de su cuello, correspondiendo gratamente al abrazo.

-No quiero perderte... Harry.-Le murmuró al oído, provocando que él se estremeciera involuntariamente.

El joven la asió aún más hacia su cuerpo:

-Nunca lo harás. Estaré siempre a tu lado... –le contestó en un susurró-, aunque no lo quieras... –Agregó medio en broma.

Sintió los brazos de la chica apretarse un poco más a su cuello, en un intento de mantener aún el abrazo. Supiera que su amigo no tenía intención de terminarlo...

-Eso jamás sucederá.-Le respondió ella, segura de lo que decía.

Y lo que ocurrió después, para Harry, fue algo tan impensable como increíble.

Hermione cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a buscar sus labios. Al hallarlos, los encontró acogedores y cálidos. Un hermoso beso surgió de aquel abrazo. Un beso que provocó en ambos las sensaciones más extraordinarias. El chico deslizó una mano por su espalda mientras que con la otra le acariciaba una mejilla. La muchacha se estremeció y el beso aumentó de pasión. Sintiendo como si la vida se les acabase si aquel ósculo terminaba, Harry la empujó hacia la pared hasta que la espalda de ella estuvo apoyada por completo. Acto seguido, se arrimó sobre el cuerpo de la joven, provocando que Hermione soltara un gemido que casi al instante ahogó él al volver a besarla.

-Veo que ustedes no pierden el tiempo ¿eh?...

Harry y Hermione se separaron de inmediato al escuchar que les hablaban. Sonrojados, se voltearon para ver a la persona emisora de esas palabras.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**N/A: Mmm... no tengo nada más que agregar ni escribir. Ah, lo mismo de siempre, si se animan, escriban un comentario pero si no... nó. **

**En caso de continuar este ff (que es casi lo + seguro), se vendrán más escenas H/Hr... porque sé que la que acaban de leer les dejó un gusto a poco. l **


	7. Chapter 7: Seducción a la manera Malfoy

N/A: Hola. ¿Qué tal? Pues sí, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, ya está listísimo este capítulo. Lo siento de verdad por la demora pero como ya recordarán en la nota del capítulo anterior, no me encontraba en "mi mejor momento" S. Ahora tampoco significa que estoy estupendamente bien, aunque ya no me quejo. Ya sé que la vida es linda y bla, bla, bla, pero es facilísimo decir eso pero muy complicado pensar así. Pero como no quiero aburrirlos con mis problemas mejor los dejo para que lean este capítulo.

Cambiando de tema, y esto va para todos los fans de corazón de H&Hr, me importa un reverendísimo bledo el puto final del séptimo libro, porque en lo que a mi respecta, la mejor pareja son estos dos mejores amigos y aunque no estoy para nada de acuerdo con Rowling por el final, yo continuaré escribiendo historias lindísimas de Harry y Herm independientemente de lo que digan.

"Sólo abandonaré _de verdad_ la idea de que Harry James Potter y Hermione Jane Granger son una pareja perfecta cuando no quede nadie fiel a ésta. Y los verdaderos fans _Harmony_ siempre estarán ahí para apoyar un buen ff"

XD escribí esta frase basada en una similar que dijo Dumbledore en el segundo libro, y es una de las que más me gustan.

Now, lo que esperaban y nos 'vemos' al final.

Capítulo VII:

_Seducción a la manera Malfoy._

Apenas Harry se volteó, dejó de sentirse avergonzado. Claro que no pudo dejar de percibir cómo las mejillas de la chica que estaba a su lado, se teñían de un rojo más intenso. Apretó los puños furioso... ahí estaba el imbécil que se interponía entre él y Hermione...

-Ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo –volvió a repetir un muchacho rubio, observándolos- cualquier lugar les sirve para...

-¡LÁRGATE AHORA!.-Bramó furiosísimo Harry, sintiendo cómo sentimientos de frustración y cólera tomaban posesión de su cuerpo.

-Vaya Potter, -sonrió Draco, irónico- parece que te urge un revolcón ¿eh? –luego se dirigió a Hermione, quien se veía bastante incómoda y avergonzada- Granger, deberías darle a Potter pronto lo que desea a no ser que quieras soportar su carácter todo el...

-¡QUE TE VAYAS AHORA MALFOY!.-Volvió a exclamar Harry, fuera de si. Si tan solo llevase consigo su varita...

-Harry baja la voz.-Le advirtió una de repente tímida Hermione. Éste se quedó mirándola, incrédulo y a la vez temeroso. Una parte de su mente quería continuar gritándole al rubio Slytherin más barbaridades, pero la otra parte desistía a hacerlo... Además, quería oír en ese mismo instante a su mejor amiga confesando que le gustaba Malfoy... Miró a éste y casi se le cae el mundo encima al darse cuenta de cómo contemplaba a Hermione... Y ella... en realidad Harry no podía descifrar la mirada que la chica le devolvía al joven. Casi no le cabía duda que a Malfoy también le gustaba Hermione, o eso aparentaba la manera en que la observaba... y respecto a la aludida, era obvio que era recíproco... Y entonces ¿qué demonios hacía él _ahí_? ¿y qué había significado el beso que su amiga le había dado? ¿Por qué lo había besado entonces si ella no sentía nada hacia él? Quizá lo hubiera hecho para asegurarse de sus sentimientos... los cuales eran para Draco Malfoy, nó para él, Harry.

Convencido de aquello, y sintiéndose un tonto, forzó una sonrisa que se vio más bien como una horrible mueca de desprecio:

-_Váyanse los dos al diablo._-Espetó, invadido por los celos. Celos de no ser él quien le gustase a Hermione...

Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse de aquellas dos personas por las cuales sentía dos sentimientos completamente opuestos: amor-odio. Porque sí; amaba a su mejor amiga. ¡Y cuánto lo laceraba! ¿Por qué tenía que ser Malfoy... ? ¿Por qué, habiendo tantos chicos en todo el colegio? Incluso, habría preferido mil veces que fuese Ron... Pero claro, las cosas nunca se le hacían fáciles... siempre todo se le complicaba. Porque ¿qué otro chico que no fuese Malfoy era el más adecuado para privarle de algo que quería mucho? Ese detestable _hurón _malicioso y...

¿PERO QUÉ HABÍA HECHO? ¡Había dejado sola a su amiga con semejante estúpido! Apremiante, retrocedió sobre sus propios pasos hasta regresar al lugar de la disputa. Se le aceleró el corazón; no había rastro ni de Hermione ni del Slytherin. Con la esperanza de que sus compañeros supiesen o hubiesen escuchado algo sobre la chica castaña, se dirigió a su compartimiento.

-¿Han visto a Hermione?.-Inquirió, apenas abría la puerta.

-Hace unos instantes la vimos... con Malfoy.-Respondió, medio vacilante Neville.

-¿Con ese hijo de... ?

-Traté de hacerla entrar en razón pero no me hizo caso... por lo visto, Hermione quería conversar con esa asquerosa serpiente.-Explicó ahora Ron, aún sin poder creer lo que él mismo decía.

Harry guardó su varita que estaba al lado de unas golosinas y salió presuroso apenas terminó su amigo de pronunciar la última palabra. Algo le decía que tenía que encontrar a su amiga lo antes posible. ¡Merlín, había hecho mal en dejarla con Malfoy como compañía! No quería ni imaginar cómo podría éste tratarla...

Empujado por la idea de que a lo mejor su mejor amiga estuviese en el compartimiento del rubio, se encaminó rápidamente hacia una parte determinada del tren en donde abundaban los vagones de alumnos de Slytherin. A través de las ventanillas podía ver a las personas en el interior de los compartimiento, pero ninguna de ellas era a quien él buscaba. Desesperándose por el hecho de no encontrarla aún, y por el estúpido presentimiento que estaba sintiendo, apresuró su búsqueda.

Pasadas una ventanillas más, se quedó estático frente a una. Durante el camino, se imaginó millones de cosas; desde insultos hasta quizá golpes, pero nunca... nunca a su cabeza llegó la idea de que el rubio estuviera sobre la chica, besándola... Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, y evitando que sus impulsos le ganasen a su sentido común, centró su mirada en la muchacha. Una dolorosa sensación se adueñó de su estómago. Hermione se removía contra Malfoy... parecía disfrutar sus besos.

Harry apretó la mandíbula, conteniéndose enormemente de las ganas de estrangular al imbécil aquel. Merlín, ver eso lo estaba destruyendo... Qué no daría para estar él en el lugar del rubio Slytherin, era la primera vez que deseaba intercambiar papeles con alguien tan despreciable, aunque claro, Hermione no parecía pensar igual que él... Trató de tragar saliva con dificultad, se le había quedado seca la boca. Volvió a mirar a la muchacha para convencerse de que sus ojos no lo engañaban. Esta vez, sin embargo, no supo si sentirse feliz o furioso. Eran sentimientos completamente opuestos pero provocados por la misma imagen: no es que la chica estuviese disfrutando de los besos del Slytherin ése, sino que _trataba_ de rechazarlos... era increíble como la mente podía a uno jugarle una mala pasada.

Harry experimentó una ola profunda de alivio que llegó a sorprenderlo. Merlín, eso significaba que a lo mejor a su amiga no le gustase tanto Malfoy como pensaba... Sería tan feliz si fuese así. Estaba pensando en eso, que al principio no se dio cuenta de lo grave que era la situación: Draco estaba obligando a Hermione, la estaba acariciando sin su consentimiento, besándola sin que ella quisiera... Un sentimiento de ira contenida pareció renacer en el interior de sus entrañas, encendiendo sus ganas de golpear y darle su merecido a ese imbécil animal. Pero cuando iba a entrar al compartimiento, se detuvo justo a tiempo de tocar la manija de la puerta.

Hermione había logrado sacarse de encima al impertinente chico, y Harry se quedó mirando la escena a través de la ventana, para estar seguro de que a su mejor amiga no le gustase aquel hurón.

-¡Aléjate!.-Exclamó la joven castaña, jadeante por el gran esfuerzo de empujar el fornido cuerpo del muchacho.

-Vaya... por algo Potter se enfureció tanto conmigo por haberlos interrumpido –dio un paso hacia ella, pero ésta retrocedió también uno-, provocas un sentimiento de insaciabilidad increíble.-Dio un par de pasos más y Hermione volvió a retroceder unos cuantos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.-Advirtió la castaña, expectante por cada movimiento del joven.

-¿Hacer qué?.-Preguntó Malfoy, haciéndose el desentendido y dando unos pasos más hacia la chica. Ella trastabilló un poco hasta que chocó contra la pared.

-A acercarte a mi.-Respondió, seria.

-Pues ahora lo estoy haciendo y no veo que te moleste.-Espetó mientras apoyaba ambos brazos en la pared, arrinconándola.

Hermione no pronunció palabra.

-Oh, parece que estás molesta.

La muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada. El rubio sonrió con aire de presuntuosidad y acercó sus labios peligrosamente a los de ella:

-¿Qué te parecería otro beso?

Esta vez (y Harry se dio cuenta de eso dolorosamente), Hermione se mordió un labio, indecisa, mientras que un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Parece que eso es un sí... –Pronunció en voz baja Draco, mientras besaba suavemente a la chica. Ésta, rindiéndose casi al instante al darse cuenta de la dócil manera en que comenzaba a tratarla ahora ese muchacho, le correspondió, algo vacilante.

Pasados unos segundos, Malfoy intensificó bruscamente el beso. Tomándola de las caderas, la apretó contra las suyas y comenzó a moverlas.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que provocas en mi?.-Le susurró él, jadeante, mientras deslizaba los labios por su cuello.

Hermione, sin embargo, puso ambos manos en el torso del rubio, separándose.

-¿Sabes algo? ¡No sé qué te está pasando Malfoy! –replicó ella, sorprendida- ¿y a dónde quedaron tus insultos? Soy una _sangre_ _sucia _por si no lo recuerdas.

-Claro que lo recuerdo –sonrió levemente-, pero eso es lo que menos me interesa ahora.-La recorrió con la mirada completamente.

Hermione revoleó los ojos:

-Bien, ¡me voy de aquí!.-Soltó, claramente harta de la situación.

-¡Hey, tú no te vas a ningún lado! –la atajó el Slytherin, tomándola con fuerza por el brazo y recostándola en los asientos alargados del compartimiento, con ímpetu.

-¡Que me dejes salir!

-Nó hasta que...

-¡Suéltame!.-Dijo Hermione tratando de sacarse de encima a Malfoy quien volvía a ponerse sobre ella para besarla.

-En realidad no sé por qué te resistes tanto. Hace un instante cediste a mi beso, lo correspondiste y...

-¡Sólo lo hice para asegurarme si sentía algo hacia ti... !.-No pudo terminar de hablar pues fue interrumpida con otro beso.

Harry, casi iracundo, entró sin dudar en el vagón. Su amiga, por lo visto, no quería estar ahí con ese hurón desagradable, por lo que él estaba dispuesto a ayudarla para que se alejase de ese imbécil.

Tomando con violencia a Malfoy, lo tiró contra la pared más cercana para separarlo de la joven. Inmediatamente se acercó a ésta, y tendiéndole una mano, le preguntó, preocupado:

-¿Estás bien?

Hermione lo miró y luego a su mano tendida, pero no la cogió.

-Si, gracias.-Pero su rostro no demostraba ni una pizca de gratitud. Se puso de pie sola.

-¿Qué crees que haces Potter?

-¡ERES UN MALDITO!.-Bramó Harry, sacando toda su furia. Se acercó al rubio y le propinó un fuerte golpe cerca de la boca. Iba a darle otro más, cuando Hermione se interpuso:

-¡Harry NO! ¡Ya detente!

Malfoy quien se había apoyado en una pared, medio sorprendido por el intempestivo golpe, se repuso y del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacó su varita.

Harry hizo lo mismo, mientras Hermione se mantenía quieta entre ambos sin asustarse por las varitas.

-Granger –masculló Malfoy y Harry percibió una nota fría-, hazte a un lado.

-Lo haré si bajan sus varitas.-Soltó la joven.

-Hermione sal de ahí.-Replicó ahora Harry, preocupado por la situación. Si comenzaban a batirse, iba a ser imposible que a Hermione no le llegara algún encantamiento.

-¡Que no lo haré hasta que ustedes guarden sus varitas!.-Exclamó, exasperándose.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos muchachos obedeció.

-Potter, me las pagarás... –Musitó con rabia y resentimiento el Slytherin.

-¿Ah si? ¿y por qué? –peguntó Harry, haciéndose el que no entendía- ¿por el golpe o porque interrumpí tus planes de dañar a Hermione?.-Pronunció, agudamente.

-Ja, -rió sardónico- lo menos que tengo planeado es hacerle daño a "tu amiga".-Articuló, irónico.

-¡LA ESTABAS BESANDO A LA FUERZA IDIOTA! –espetó el chico de la cicatriz- ¿cómo le llamas a eso?

-Seducción.-Respondió sin inmutarse.

Esta vez, Hermione se volteó hacia él, incrédula de haber escuchado tal cosa:

-Lo siento, creo que no escuché bien, ¿dijiste que eso se llama seducción?.-Inquirió.

-Claro, has correspondido a mis besos y sé que te agrada sentirte desea...

-¡Ya basta! –lo interrumpió ella- preferiría que volvieras a tratarme como en los años anteriores, es mucho más cómodo.-Terminó de decir, molesta, mientras se iba del vagón, dándose por vencida de convencer a los chicos de que guardaran sus varitas mágicas.

-Eres tú el que me las pagará –replicó de pronto Harry, luego de que su mejor amiga se hubiese marchado del compartimiento-. No vuelvas a tocarla, no vuelvas a besarla y no vuelvas a...

-No me das miedo, Potter. Yo lo que quiero, lo consigo y en estos momentos se me apetece mucho tener a Granger en mis brazos...

-_¡Desmaius!_.-Exclamó Harry.

-_¡Impedimenta!_.-Dijo a su vez Malfoy.

-No hables así de Hermione.-Advirtió, respirando entrecortado, y conteniendo las ganas de matar al Slytherin.

-No me has dejado terminar –continuó, ignorándolo-, quiero tenerla en mis brazos, que ruegue que la acaricie, hacerla mía y que gima de placer mientras yo...

-_¡Rictusempra!_.-Volvió a lanzar otro hechizo Harry.

-_¡Impedimenta!_.-Nuevamente el rubio obstaculizó el conjuro.

-No... no lograrás nunca nada con ella, te lo aseguro.-Dijo con dificultad Harry. Se había imaginado casi completamente lo que Malfoy había dicho, y esas imágenes gráficas lo habían sorprendido mucho... era como... si hubiese visto lo que sucedería más adelante. Pero nó, Hermione nunca... Hermione no... No lo permitiría jamás. Verla entregarse completamente a ese... a ese... hijo de...

En ese momento la puerta del vagón se abrió, dejando entrar a otra chica, pero la cual pertenecía a la misma casa que el rubio joven.

-¡Draco! –Pansy, sin aviso alguno, se lanzó a sus brazos, sin caer en la cuenta de que interrumpía un pelea- ¡te extrañé mucho en las vacaciones! ¿Por qué no me esperaste para pasar juntos el andén? Estuve esperándote unos minutos y...

Harry le dirigió una mirada burlona al aludido, mientras bajaba su varita y sin agregar nada, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de ahí.

Si no hubiese sido por la muchacha aquella, seguramente Malfoy y él se estarían batiendo a duelo en ese mismo instante. Pero ese imbécil se les pagaría, jamás le perdonaría el haber besado a la fuerza a su amiga, a su mejor amiga... a la chica que a él el gustaba...

Harry se detuvo y se apoyó en una pared. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, pensativo. ¿Le gustaba o no le gustaba Hermione? Sí, le gustaba, definitivamente. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo... Él la quería mucho. Aunque, por lo visto, ello no sentía lo mismo por él. Mucho menos ahora que parecía estar molesta con él. Así lo había demostrado al ignorar la mano que le había tendido para ayudarla a reincorporarse. Y claro, bien merecido Harry se lo tenía. La había tratado mal, y aún peor, la había dejado a solas con Malfoy, sin olvidar, también lo que había dicho: "_Váyanse los dos al diablo". _Pero es que no había podido contener los celos, se justificó para si mismo, Harry. ¿Por qué tenía que ser celoso? Los celos eran algo horrible, porque en realidad lo que demostraban era la inseguridad que él sentía. Sí, inseguridad de que Hermione se alejase de él. Que se olvidara de su existencia por estar siempre con Malfoy... o con cualquier otro chico que no fuera él.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

N/A: Espero les haya gustado la lectura. Estoy súper sorprendida y alegre por el apoyo que me han brindado ( en especial domiHHr, deli, Iory S. hermis'lu, romycrazy ).

Ya saben, si quieren dejen reviews y espero que lo hagan ja, ja, ja... sí, estoy de mucho mejor humor y vuelvo a presionar como antes nn'

Sobre el final del séptimo libro me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan, o sea, sólo de las parejas porque a decir verdad, aún no leo el libro... es que aunque se inglés, no es como para atreverme a leer un libro completo aunque de todas formas (y casi en contra de mi voluntad) me enteré de las parejas finales.

R E V I E W S ¡¡¡BEEEEEESSSOOOOOOOSS!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Paseo por el Lago

N/A: HOLAAA!!! Tanto tiempo ¿verdad? u.u sí, sí, lo más probable es q estén molestos conmigo x todo lo q he demorado en actualizar… De verdad lo lamento, más aún sabiendo que hay varias personitas que aún leen esta historia.

Ah, y antes q me olvide, como yo tengo la "extraña" costumbre de enviar mensajes personales a todos quienes me dejan un review "vía e-mail, etc", hay dos personas q debido a q no dejaron sus mails y q además no están inscritos en esta página, no hallé otra manera que agradecerles en este nuevo cap.

-Jim: Gracias x tu mensaje y q bn q creas q escribo bien, hermoso y fantástico (XD, bueno los 2 últimos adjetivos los puse yo :P). Deseo volver a saber de ti, así q ojala leas este new chapther.

-MegafanHP: No sabes cuan feliz me haces al decir q este ff es uno de tus favoritos!!! jijiji q emoción!!! No vuelvas a preocuparte xq te aseguro q seguiré escribiendo ste ff hasta q lo finalice!!! Tbn yo me he refugiado en los ff H&Hr, porque tienes razón, en estas historias esta pareja sí es una realidad XD. Muchísimas gracias y espero q puedas leer esto!!!

Ok. ahora, volviendo al tema, estoy deseosa de dar las gracias a todas las personas q han dejado una crítica x muy pequeña q sea esta. Eso demuestra lo amables q son. Ojalá q este capítulo les guste, lo escribí con mucha dedicación para todos ustedes q aún continúan recordando esta historia… Ah, x cierto, un consejito :P, debido a todos los meses q he demorado en publicar este nuevo cap. lo mejor sería q se dieran una pequeña vueltecita al cap. anterior para q no se sientan un poco "perdidos", ya saben, x si se les olvidó en q había terminado la historia…

YYYYY bueno, basta ya de tanta plática y ahora los dejo con este capítulo nuevito nuevito.

Además les tengo un regalito al final del cap.!!! Nos vemos cuando terminen de leer!!

Capítulo VIII:

Paseo por el Lago.

Durante todo el trayecto a Hogwarts, Harry se mantuvo en un prudente silencio, simulando escuchar las conversaciones de Ron y Neville.

Respecto a Hermione... ésta no le hablaba, o más bien, no quería hacerlo. Y él sospechaba el por qué. Una sola palabra bastaba para explicarlo todo: Malfoy.

Si no hubiera sido tan imbécil, y ni tan celoso, jamás la habría dejado a merced de ese Slytherin detestable.

Harry disimuladamente la miró, pero ésta se veía enfrascada en su libro. Contempló sus largos cabellos castaños. ¡Merlín, cuánto deseaba acariciarlos! Descendió su vista hasta esos hermosos labios... El joven saboreó los suyos, en un vano intento de tener el sabor de ella en su boca... Bajó aún más sus ojos, y un calor excitante lo recorrió completamente al quedarse observando, medio embobado, las curvas pronunciadas de su amiga. Bendita blusa, que se ceñía sensualmente a todo el torso de la muchacha, casi como si de una segunda piel se tratase.

Desvió la mirada cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba:

-Disculpa, ¿decías Neville?

-¿Quieres grageas? ¿o chocolate? Como no te he visto comer nada en todo el trayecto...

-Mmm... no gracias. No tengo apetito.

Sólo se le antojaba volver a saborear los labios de la persona castaña que tenía al frente.

-¿Y tú Hermione, quieres algo?

La joven sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sin dejar de leer el gran y pesado libro.

Luego, pasados unos minutos de incómodo silencio en el vagón, Ron soltó con impaciencia:

-Bueno, ¿van a decir qué les sucede a ustedes dos?

Harry miró a Ron y luego a Hermione, quien, al igual que él, se mostraba confundida.

-¿De qué hablas?.-Inquirió ella, sin entender.

-Me refiero al hecho de que tú y Harry no se han dirigido la palabra desde que él fue a buscarte donde Malfoy.-Explicó Ron, perspicaz.

-Y apropósito, ¿qué quería?.-Preguntó muy interesado Neville.

-Nada.-Respondió cortante Hermione.

-¿Segura?

-No tendría por qué no estarlo.-Soltó con naturalidad, pero sin mirar a Harry.

-¿Y cuando llegó Harry? ¿Malfoy estaba insultándote?

Esta vez, la muchacha se quedó pensando la respuesta, pero Harry decidió contestar por ella:

-Podríamos decir que sí, la estaba insultando y de una manera muy desagradable.-Espetó con amargura mientras recordaba todo lo que había visto.

Su amiga lo miró insondable y retomó la lectura de su libro.

Después de las palabras emitidas por Harry, no se volvió a tocar el tema y pronto Ron y Neville se enfrascaron en una conversación-disputa sobre los mejores equipos de Quidditch.

Ya se había hecho de noche cuando todos los estudiantes bajaban del tren escolar. Un frío viento se sentía en el ambiente cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville esperaban la llegada de los carros. Disimuladamente notó cómo su mejor amiga se estremecía casi con brusquedad por las gélidas brisas. Una voz en su interior le dijo que era el momento propicio para hacer las paces con ella. Se acercó a ella por detrás, pero sus emociones, sus nervios y peor aún, su cuerpo, lo traicionaron y sin previo aviso abrazó a la chica por la cintura. Ésta pegó un gran salto y algo alarmada volteó un poco la cabeza para saber quién era la persona que la abrazaba de aquella manera.

Harry esperó por un momento a que ella se molestara por su gesto de cariño y que se soltase de inmediato de él, o aún peor, que lo golpeara. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, porque Hermione al darse cuenta de que era Harry (y nó algún desconocido) el que hacía eso, preguntó:

-¿Qué haces, Harry?

Él ahogó un suspiro de alivio. Por lo menos, su voz no sonaba molesta. Él nunca se había caracterizado por ser alguien expresivo, pero con su amiga, con su mejor amiga, tenía el fuerte deseo de demostrarle que sí lo era.

Inconscientemente, la apretó más a su cuerpo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha:

-No lo sé, sólo vi que tenías frío.

Frío que al principio él también había tenido, pero que ahora había extinguido su calor corporal. En realidad ni él mismo sabía con exactitud el por qué de aquel gesto de cariño, sólo sabía que segundos antes había querido hablarle, pero que sus pensamientos y sus ansias de tenerle estrechada a su cuerpo, le ganaron a su sentido de la razón por lo que actuó según sus impulsos. Acercando su nariz a su cuello, aspiró una fragancia realmente embriagadora, hasta el punto de volver a sentir un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre.

Debido a que Hermione pareció quedarse sin palabras, él preguntó, temeroso:

-¿Te sientes incómoda? ¿o aún estás enojada conmigo?

-¿Enojada? –repitió ella- ¡yo no estoy enojada contigo!

-¿Ah no? –algo en su interior pareció encenderse aún más- ¿y entonces por qué no tomaste la mano que te tendí en el vagón de Malfoy?.-Preguntó, sin soltarla aún.

-Pues... porque elegiste un mal momento para entrar... –Dijo Hermione, en voz baja y vacilante.

-¿Qué? ¡pero yo pensé que lo que querías era alejarte de él! ¿Acaso querías que ese imbécil continuara besándote...?.-Comenzó a replicar Harry, incrédulo y meditando el hecho de que había vuelto a equivocarse y que a Hermione sí le gustaba en realidad el rubio Slytherin. Muy renuente, empezó a soltar a su amiga para terminar el abrazo.

-¡Nó, no me refería a eso! -exclamó al instante la muchacha, mientras tomaba con sus propias manos las de Harry y volvía a posarlas sobre su cintura, demostrando así que no quería que aquel abrazo tan... afectuoso llegara a su fin.- quise decir que... bueno, que yo quería demostrarme a mi misma y también a Malfoy, que puedo defenderme sola... y estaba a punto de sacármelo de encima cuando llegaste y... lo siento, sé que soy muy desagradecida... tu sólo querías ayudar y yo...

-Ok. No hay problema.-Dijo un Harry que ya no cabía más en la felicidad y alegría que lo embargaba.

Primero: Hermione había dicho prácticamente que no le interesaba Malfoy, o sea, que sólo quería demostrarle que sabía defenderse sola ¿pero para qué?, para que éste se diera por enterado de que no volviera a molestarla.

Segundo: ¡Ella aún quería que la abrazara!

Nuevamente volvió a oler su aroma mientras sentía que el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre iba aumentando cada vez más; era una sensación de ansiedad casi incontrolable, y que ni siquiera parecía saciarse un poco al sentir el cuerpo de su amiga haciendo contacto con el suyo.

-Te quiero mucho.-Susurró ella, casi inaudiblemente cuando los carruajes hacían acto de presencia y todos se arremolinaban para ocuparlos.

Sorprendido por aquellas palabras y con el ligero miedo de que quizá le hubiera parecido haber escuchado eso, la soltó y la volteó hacia él para que quedaran frente a frente.

Ignorando el hecho de que diversos estudiantes pasaban alrededor suyo, y también al hecho de que quizás Hermione había articulado tales palabras en un plano de completa amistad, le dijo:

-Yo también te quiero.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los helados y pálidos labios de la castaña: sonrisa que él devolvió y que casi por instinto, decidió borrar con su propia boca.

Sí, la beso, y a pesar de la indecisión de Hermione a corresponder al ósculo, se olvidó de todo y se entregó por completa a la mar de sensaciones que su mejor amigo estaba provocando en su cuerpo.

Tomándola de las sonrojadas mejillas, Harry intensificó más el beso, a la vez que sentía las manos de la castaña subir y bajar por su torso, encima de la ropa.

Un escalofrío, pero no de frío, los recorrió a ambos. Algo agitados, terminaron de besarse, justo en el momento en que un pelirrojo se les acercaba:

-¿Pueden apresurarse? ¡Hay que subir a los carros!

Sin más palabras, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Harry y Hermione siguieron a Ron a través de la multitud de alumnos de muchas casas y cursos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Eso había sido fantástico!, pensaba Harry eufóricamente, mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga la cual miraba el poco atractivo paisaje. Cada vez que la besaba, se sentía en el cielo y no podía describir bien sus sentimientos y sensaciones. Era increíble darse cuenta que Hermione parecía sentir lo mismo hacia él. Se gustaban ¿no?, esa era la única explicación para besarse de la forma en que lo habían hecho.

Mientras todos terminaban de cenar en el Gran Salón, luego del gran y típico discurso que Dumbledore decía siempre la primera noche en Hogwarts, Harry y Hermione no habían vuelto a hablarse. Él sentía algo así como vergüenza después de lo ocurrido antes de subir a los carros y por eso no había dicho nada. Aunque tampoco había hablado mucho con Ron. Frunció levemente el entrecejo; ¿era impresión suya o su amigo pelirrojo se veía algo enfadado? No demostraba la misma satisfacción de siempre al comer y en más de una ocasión Harry lo había pillado dirigiéndole unas miradas de pocos amigos.

Ya en los cuartos de chicos de quinto año, Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus comenzaban a ponerse los pijamas mientras hablaban animadamente sobre sus vacaciones. Pero a Harry no se le pasó por alto el raro comportamiento que su mejor amigo estaba teniendo con él. Ya cuando sus tres restantes compañeros habían corrido los doseles de sus camas y estaban ya durmiendo, él decidió preguntarle directamente a Ron lo que estaba pasando:

-¿Estás enojado por algo?

-No...

-¡Oh, vamos Ron, a mi no me engañas! –soltó él, en voz baja para no despertar a nadie- estoy seguro que algo te ha molestado.

Sin saber cómo ni porqué, Harry tuvo el fuerte presentimiento de que el pelirrojo estaba así porque lo había visto cuando se besaba con Hermione.

-Ok... sucede que quiero saber si... Hermione y tú son novios... como los vi besándose...

¿Por qué tenía que acertar justo en malas predicciones?, se reprendió interiormente. Harry meditó por unos segundos la respuesta. No podía negar que no había esperado que Ron le preguntara sobre Hermione alguna vez, pero no creía que fuera tan pronto. ¡No podía haber llegado ya el momento!... Bueno, parecía que sí.

-No, Hermione no es mi novia.-Le contestó él, con veracidad absoluta. Y pensándolo bien, ¡él aún no se lo había pedido! ¿Qué estaba esperando? Hermione parecía corresponderle a sus sentimientos, por lo que no habría ningún obstáculo para que no se lo pidiera ¿o si?

"Claro que hay un impedimento", le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, "a tu mejor amigo también le gusta Hermione". Y el alma casi se le cae a los pies. ¡Una vez más había olvidado eso tan importante!

-Supongo que piensas pedírselo ¿no?

Harry jamás se encontró en una situación tan complicada con Ron como en la que estaba ahora.

-Por tu silencio, eso significa que sí... –espetó Ron, serio- ¿alguna vez recordaste que a mi también me gusta Hermione?

-Yo... lo siento... –balbuceó Harry-... no... Nunca quise...

-No Harry, soy yo el que lo siente –repuso el chico-, pero estoy seguro que será imposible que continuemos siendo amigos sabiendo que nos gusta la misma chica... –su voz sonó dura-, no quiero que discutamos por ella y lo mejor sería que... que no volviésemos a hablar de ella... ni de nada.-Terminó con un silencio sepulcral.

Harry se quedó sin palabras. No tenía idea qué hacer, pensar ni decir. Nunca imaginó que la amistad tan fuerte que había mantenido con Ron, se destruyera por una chica, aunque esa fuese una tan especial como Hermione.

-Yo también lo lamento, Ron.-Fue lo único que atinó a decir él. No sabía si dejaría todo hasta ahí, quedarse sin su mejor amigo, sin esa persona que siempre lo había ayudado y apoyado o en cambio, elegir a Hermione, que era tan maravillosa y que en comparación con Ron, sentía que estaba enlazado con ella.

Si decidía quedarse con la amistad de su amigo, el imbécil de Krum trataría de hacer lo imposible para conquistar a Hermione... y él estaba seguro que no podría soportarlo, más aún sabiendo cuán celoso podía ser en ocasiones.

Ron se disculpará, pronto se dará cuenta que es tonto terminar una amistad por una chica, pensó orgullosamente, sin imaginar que podría estar errado...

Después de un largo rato, Harry aún no podía dormir. Se movía de un lado a otro en su cama y por más que lo intentaba, no podía conciliar el sueño. La conversación con su ex-mejor amigo lo había preocupado al punto de desvelarse y tener insomnio.

Convencido de que no dormiría hasta que no se sintiera demasiado cansado, decidió bajar un momento a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y, si le daban ganas, luego salir a los jardines del colegio para tomar un poco de aire. Se levantó de la cama, se puso la bata silenciosamente y después de sacar la cada de invisibilidad de su padre, salió de la habitación cuidando no despertar a nadie.

Apenas bajó por la escalera, vio a una persona sentada en un mullido sillón concentrada en su lectura. Harry sonrió tenuemente al distinguir el peculiar cabello castaño de su querida amiga. Se encaminó hacia ella, preguntándose por qué aún no se acostaba.

-Hola.-Saludó.

Hermione se sobresaltó y se volteó a mirarlo. Luego sonrió nerviosa:

-¡Merlín, me asustaste!

-Lo siento... –se disculpó, mientras se sentaba a su lado- ¿puedo saber qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo.-Dijo ella, astuta.

-Yo pregunté primero.-Sonrió él.

-Bueno, leía... –Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Es que no te cansas de leer?

La joven negó con la cabeza:

-Además no tengo sueño. ¿Y tú?

-Bueno, yo tampoco tengo ganas de dormir y...

-Y parece que planeabas ir a dar una vuelta ¿no?.-Pronunció la chica mientras miraba la capa que Harry tenía en las manos.

-Exacto. Quiero tomar un poco de aire... –de pronto, a Harry se le ocurrió una idea genial- ¿por qué no me acompañas?

-Es que... no lo sé...

-¡Oh vamos!

-No creo que sea correcto, Harry... –Contestó, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Nadie nos verá –continuó tentándola, sin despegar su vista de los labios de su amiga-, recuerda que para eso traje la capa de invisibilidad.

Hermione lo miró insegura, pero luego de unos instantes, asintió sonriendo.

Salieron de la Sala Común silenciosamente. Afortunadamente no se encontraron con nadie en los numerosos pasillos y esquinas por donde caminaban, presurosos. A mitad del camino, Harry se reprendía por no haber llevado consigo el Mapa del Merodeador y así evitar sustos horribles al oír pasos extraños. Tuvieron que transcurrir numerosos minutos para que él y Hermione recordaran que las armaduras del colegio caminaban y que los cuadros hablaban entre sí.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos.

-Lástima que no hayas traído el Mapa del Merodeador.-Susurró Hermione mientras aceleraba el paso.

-No sé cómo se me olvidó.-Y era verdad. ¿Cómo había olvidado algo tan trascendental? Harry sabía muy bien que para merodear por el castillo en la noche, era imprescindible llevar consigo el mapa para no ser descubierto.

La noche cada vez se tornaba más fría y cuando salieron a las afueras del colegio, una fuerte brisa les recorrió el cuerpo completamente.

-Harry, quizá deberíamos volver... –Comentó su amiga mientras cruzaban rápidamente los campos de Quidditch.

-¿Estás segura? Acabamos de llegar... si tienes frío yo... –Pero el muchacho no pudo continuar lo que iba a decir pues su lengua había hablados sola y justo a tiempo la hizo callar. ¿Qué había estado a punto de decir?, se preguntó exasperado. Merlín, ahora apenas podía contener las ganas de expresarle a Hermione cuánto quería, necesitaba y deseaba aca...

-Ok. Olvida lo que dije.-Contestó ella, ignorando las últimas palabras de su amigo y mirando fascinada el lugar.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a las orillas del Lago, y ahí se sacaron la capa. La tendieron en el pasto y se sentaron sobre ella. Por un momento se quedaron en completo silencio mientras contemplaban la hermosa vista. El Lago de noche se veía simplemente hermoso y apacible, y el Calamar Gigante no hacía acto de presencia.

-Nunca había tenido curiosidad de venir aquí tan tarde, pero creo que todo es maravilloso –miró hacia el cielo y sonrió-, y las estrellas se ven preciosas.-Dijo, expectante.

Harry sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. No quería ver las estrellas, solo quería estar sobre su amiga y besarla... Apretó los puños para contener sus deseos. Dios, nunca había sentido una ansiedad de ese tipo y qué fuerte era...

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-Le preguntó Hermione, atisbándolo preocupada.

-Si... –Respondió brevemente. ¡Merlín, no soportaba más! Estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ella y besarla casi ferozmente. Respiró profundamente, pensando que quizás había sido una mala idea el haberla invitado a que lo acompañara a tomar aire... su amiga inconscientemente lo provocaba. Su manera de hablar, de pasarse la lengua por los labios y la forma en que retiraba su cabello de sus hombros, dejando a la vista sus... atributos...

-Si tienes frío podemos regresar...

Él sonrió irónico. Estuvo a punto de decirle que lo que menos tenía en ese momento era frío. ¡Su calor corporal ya estaba por los cielos!

-No, no es eso.

-¿Y entonces, Harry? ¿qué ocurre?

El muchacho se volteó a verla tratando de sonreír para no seguir preocupándola, pero apenas lo logró. La luz de la luna cubría su rostro de una manera hermosa, dando la impresión de que su amiga era una ninfa; él tuvo que tragar saliva para reprimir los deseos de acariciar esas mejillas pálidas...

-¿Harry, en verdad estás bien?

La pregunta de Hermione lo hizo volver al presente justo cuando había estado apunto de alzar una mano para acariciarle el rostro... Cerró ambos puños con fuerza.

-Sí, no es nada...

La joven se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, incrédula, pero luego volvió su vista hacia el espectacular firmamento plagado de estrellas y se estiró por completo en el pasto, apoyándose en los codos mientras echaba la cabeza ligeramente para atrás para tener mejor visión del paisaje.

Aquella posición estuvo a punto de enloquecerlo. Harry la recorrió con la vista completamente deteniéndose a instantes en los puntos más insinuantes que la chica poseía. Una llamarada de fuego pareció encenderse en sus entrañas provocando que gimiera en voz baja, llamando la atención de su compañera quien ladeó la cabeza para verlo.

-Hermione... –jadeó él-, Hermione... –volvió a repetir, mientras sentía un cosquilleo incesante en su bajo vientre- perdóname pero... –ahogó otro gemido- te juro que no puedo soportarlo más... –Y rápidamente se acercó a ella para besarla. Y fue como lo había pensado: feroz y ansioso. Una parte de su ser había temido que la chica no le correspondiera, pero al sentir cómo ella recibía a gusto sus labios, todo miedo se desvaneció. Sin pensarlo, y loco por la urgencia de su cuerpo, se acostó sobre ella.

Hermione, sorprendida, detuvo el beso murmurando:

-Harry... no, creo que... –Lo empujó con fuerza para que saliera de encima. Él, avergonzado totalmente de su comportamiento tan descontrolado, se alejó al instante de ella, ruborizado:

-Yo... lo siento, Hermione, de verdad, lo lamento mucho... yo... –suspiró, aún deseoso de continuar besándola- yo se que te gusta Malfoy y... comprendo que...

-No, yo creía que me gustaba, o más bien, me atraía ese... imbécil.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo, medio confuso:

-Te oí cuando le dijiste a Ginny que él te gustaba y... que yo sólo era tu amigo –hizo una pausa y después añadió con ímpetu- ¡y se que somos amigos! Pero... –sin mirarla terminó de decir- tu me gustas mucho... pero he arruinado todo.

-¿Y Cho Chang? –preguntó la muchacha, mirándolo a los ojos. Harry también la observó, sin comprender la pregunta.- Cuando nos la encontramos en el tren...

-Tú me gustas, no ella.-Le aclaró al instante, armándose de valor para decir tal aclaración.

Hermione se tomó unos segundos para pensar a la vez que posaba sus ojos en el Lago. Harry, por su parte, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. ¡Dios! ¿Qué había hecho? Si tan solo pudiera controlar esos intempestivos deseos de abrazar, besar y hasta incluso acariciar a su amiga...

-A Ginny yo le negué que tú me gustabas porque a ella le gustas.

-¿Qué?

-Y se que tiene oportunidades contigo porque, bueno, está mucho más guapa y...

-Y la que me gusta eres tú.-Volvió a pronunciar él.

-Ella es mi amiga... –Se justificó, en voz baja.

-Yo también lo soy.-Rebatió Harry, dispuesto a convencerla que ella y nadie más que ella le gustaba.

-Pero yo sabía desde antes que tú le gustabas a Ginny...

-Hermione –volvió a atajarla el joven mago-, si no sientes lo mismo que siento yo hacia ti, dímelo, sólo eso.-Espetó, ya con los ánimos por los suelos.

Sin embargo, sólo hubo silencio de su parte. Cansado de la situación y muy arrepentido de sus actos, se recostó completamente en el pasto, cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza para estar más cómodo.

Había sido un completo idiota, ¿cómo había sido capaz de –literalmente- tirarse ansioso sobre la chica? De ahora en adelante, su amiga se sentiría incómoda con su presencia y quizás no volviesen a ser tan amigos como antes. Resopló muy molesto, mientras observaba las brillantes estrellas en el oscuro cielo. ¿Cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante? Ya no tenía a Ron como amigo, y algo pesado sintió en su estómago al pensar en eso. Había perdido a su mejor amigo y por el silencio de Hermione, también la había perdido a ella. Cuando empezaba a lamentar su mala suerte, la muchacha espetó de repente:

-A Ginny tu le gustaste desde la primera vez que te vio.

Pero él no comentó nada y continuó mirando los astros.

-Ella y yo somos muy buenas amigas, y como yo no quería que nuestra amistad terminase, tuve que... mentirle y decirle que tú no me gustabas a diferencia de Malfoy...

-¿Entonces, sí te gustó Malfoy?.-Soltó Harry, simulando un estado de impavidez que estaba muy lejos de sentir realmente.

De reojo, pudo ver cómo las pálidas mejillas de la chica se teñían de rojo.

-Creo que sí... no estoy muy segura, pero luego me di cuenta que no podía gustarme alguien tan... –pensó unos segundos- arrogante –hizo otra pausa y agregó, con certeza-. Él no es mi tipo.

Harry se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas para no preguntarle que qué chico era de su tipo. Ya las esperanzas de que él pudiera calzar en el prototipo de chico que le gustara a Hermione eran muy escasas. Y ya no quería hacerse tontas ilusiones.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar. La castaña no dijo nada más y se recostó a su lado. El chico, de soslayo, pudo ver un gesto de preocupación en el bello rostro de su amiga. Y para su mala suerte, ésta volvía a mordisquearse el labio inferior.

Antes que su excitación se manifestara notablemente, se reincorporó y quedó sentado en el pasto, tratando de sacarse aquella imagen de la cabeza. Desesperado, posó los ojos en las apacibles aguas del lago. Necesitaba sumergirse en él, para así apagar la llamarada de fuego que en su interior había vuelto a encender Hermione. Tenía que detenerse ¿cómo era posible que los labios de la muchacha lo estimularan a tal grado? ¿Acaso eso era sano? No, definitivamente no lo era. Estaba enfermo de la cabeza, sí, eso debía ocurrirle pues no encontraba otra respuesta al terrible anhelo de besar y tocar a su mejor amiga. Lentamente volteó su cara y la miró; allí estaba, totalmente recostada en el frío pasto del lugar, con ambas manos cubriéndole la cara. Harry frunció el ceño. Cuatro años completos no pasaban en vano, y él conocía muy bien la mayoría de los gestos de la chica y el que estaba haciendo en ese momento, significaba preocupación y cavilación. Sin poder contenerse, sus ojos se deslizaron por el cuerpo femenino y se detuvieron en las piernas que la falda del uniforme dejaba a la vista. ¡Merlín, son tan... acariciables!, pensó, inquieto. Su mano izquierda estaba a solo centímetros de su piel. Sin embargo, crispó los puños para contener sus ganas. Justo cuando estaba comenzando a tranquilizarse y estaba por convencerse de que acariciarla sería un craso error, una fuerte ventisca de aire hizo acto de presencia y la falda de la joven se levantó durante largos segundos, según le pareció a Harry. Éste, rápidamente volvió a mirar hacia el lago, suplicando que el calor que comenzaba a invadirlo desapareciera completamente. Jadeó quedamente al recordar lo que había pasado segundos antes.

Las piernas de su amiga simplemente eran... hermosas. Jamás las había visto completamente, hasta ahora, y todo gracias a esa ráfaga de viento. A su mente llegaron las imágenes de los muslos y una parte de la ropa interior de Hermione... Dios, ¿por qué tenían que ocurrirle cosas así a él? El familiar cosquilleo en su bajo vientre no cesaba y su mano estaba apunto de posarse sobre la pierna de la chica que estaba a su lado. Sólo eso: la acariciaría por un momento y nada más. Luego, de ahí en adelante, se contendría a más no poder y no la volvería a tocar jamás.

Vacilando, alzó una mano, y temblando un poco, la posó sobre su pierna y acto seguido, empezó a acariciarla suavemente de arriba abajo. Algo temeroso, miró a Hermione.

La muchacha que había dejado de taparse el rostro con las manos, se había apoyado en los codos y lo miraba de manera ambigua. Pero para Harry no pasó desapercibido el bello brillo de esos ojos marrones.

¡Le gusta que la toque, Merlín, entonces...!

Continuó con la caricia y vio que ella cerraba los ojos a la vez que respiraba profundamente. Se detuvo un momento en la rodilla para darse una pausa; su pulso iba cada vez más en aumento mientras que la ola de calor que estaba en su cuerpo, lo hacía sudar y contrastaba con el gélido clima del lugar. Respiró y después de llenar de aire sus pulmones, retornó a su tarea.

Deslizó su mano hacia arriba hasta llegar al muslo y arriesgándose a una posible bofetada, introdujo la mano por debajo de la falda y pudo tocar abiertamente su muslo.

"Dios, su piel es demasiado suave", pensó Harry sintiendo un placentero calor recorrer todo su cuerpo. A diferencia de cuando la había acariciado la vez anterior en la casa de los Weasley, esto era más excitante pues Hermione había inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzaba a respirar un poco más rápido.

Trémulo por el gran esfuerzo de no jadear al ver cómo reaccionaba la chica, continuó deslizando su mano por aquella tersa piel. Nunca había visto a Hermione relajada completamente, por lo que el hecho de que estuviera así por él lo emocionaba hasta el punto de pensar que sería capaz de arrancarle la ropa para por fin poder ponerle fin al tortuoso pero agradable sentimiento de...

De pronto, Hermione intentó jalarlo hacia arriba de ella con fuerza y Harry reaccionando rápido, puso ambos brazos a los lados de la castaña cabellera de su amiga para no caerse sobre ella.

-¿Hermione... qué...?.-Atinó a preguntar él, muy sorprendido mientras sosteniéndose en sus brazos, la miraba al rostro ansioso de cubrirla de besos.

Pero la muchacha interrumpiéndolo, lo tomó por el cabello para que sus rostros estuvieran más cerca y lo besó en los labios.

Ambos adolescentes gimieron contra la boca del otro. Las explosivas sensaciones recorrían sin parar de arriba abajo sus cuerpos. Eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y si era un sueño, no desearía despertar jamás, pensaba Harry saboreando la deliciosa boca de la chica. Estaba completamente fascinado por lo atrevida que podía llegar a ser su amiga. Jadeó fuertemente cuando sintió las manos de ella en sus caderas presionándola contra las suyas.

-Hermione... –Susurró con voz ronca a la vez que se movía candentemente sobre el cuerpo de su amiga. Comenzó a besarla por el cuello y la escuchó gemir suavemente. Sintió las manos de ella recorrer su espalda una y otra vez, haciéndolo estremecer. Sin previo aviso, la castaña lo tomó por los brazos y empujándolo hacia un lado, se puso sobre él. Harry sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo se quedó mirándola atónito. ¿Esa chica era la misma que había sido su mejor amiga durante años? ¿Era la misma persona que había conocido hace cuatro años y que ahora le sonreía de una manera... seductora?

-¿Pero... qué...?.-Inquirió el muchacho sin reaccionar.

Hermione aún con una sugerente sonrisa en los labios, se alejó un poco del rostro de Harry para poner ambas piernas a sus costados, quedando sentada sobre él:

-¿Qué ocurre?.-Pronunció con tono inocente a la vez que se inclinaba sobre el chico para tenerlo frente a frente.

Harry, sin embargo, abrió la boca pero no pudo articular palabra alguna. No cabía en la sorpresa de descubrir la nueva faceta de su mejor amiga ¡Merlín! ¿Quién iba a imaginar que podía ser tan audaz? De pronto, una absurda idea llegó a su mente: ¿y si esa chica no era Hermione? Frunciendo el entrecejo, se dio cuenta que no era una total estupidez pensar que podía pasar eso. Miró a la muchacha a los ojos y ésta le devolvió la mirada aunque alejando ya su rostro del suyo. Ella también se veía confundida y cuando notó que Harry continuaba observándola de una manera más bien recelosa, dijo:

-Creo... no sé como pude... soy una tonta...

El joven mago, sin comprender le preguntó:

-¿Cómo puedo saber si eres en realidad Hermione?

-¿QUÉ? –soltó ella, asombrada- ¡claro que soy Hermione!.-Espetó, molesta, mientras hacía un amago de ponerse de pie.

Harry la tomó de ambos brazos impidiendo su intento de alejamiento:

-¿Y cómo puedo saberlo? –alzó una ceja, desafiante- la verdadera Hermione nunca se atrevería a...

-¿A qué? –lo atajó la chica- ¿a tomar la iniciativa y seducirte?.-Finalizó fulminándolo con la mirada y tratando de soltarse de las manos del mago.

-Exacto.-Asintió él.

-Entonces no conoces muy bien a tu amiga –replicó bruscamente-, porque deberías saber que cuando se propone algo hace todo lo imposible para lograrlo.

Harry, reponiéndose rápidamente a esas palabras, inquirió:

-¿Qué animal Hagrid intentó criar en su cabaña en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts?

-¿Cómo?

-Solo respóndeme.

Revoleando los ojos, la muchacha soltó impaciente:

-Un dragón, y lo llamó Norberto. ¿Puedes ahora soltarm...?

-No me convence –continuó Harry, entrecerrando los ojos sin soltarla un milímetro-, muy bien pudo haberse corrido el rumor gracias al imbécil de Malfoy... ¿qué sucedió con Buckbeak hace dos años?.-Preguntó de repente.

-Esto es una tontería, lo digo en serio...

-Contesta a la pregunta.

-¡Está bien! –exclamó ella, bufó y dijo:- Buckbeak se salvó porque nosotros retrocedimos en el tiempo gracias al giratiempos que la profesora McGonagall había podido conseguirme por la cantidad de asignaturas que tomé en ese año. Después de salvarlo, ambos fuimos volando sobre él para salvar a Sirius de los dementores y ahora se encuentra escondido –antes que Harry dijese algo más, continuó rápidamente-. Tu padrino es un animago, se transforma en un gran perro negro, al igual que tu padre y Peter Pettigrew, lo hicieron para hacerle compañía al profesor Lupin que al morderlo un hombre-lobo, se convirtió en un licántropo e iban a la Casa de los Gritos. Fue Sirius quien te regaló la Saeta de Fuego y de alguna manera yo acerté, aunque al principio al igual que todos, pensé que sí quería matarte. Tu padrino Sirius Black es inocente y fue Pettigrew quien lo inculpó por matar a todas esas personas, se cortó un dedo y huyó transformado en una rata que resultó ser Scabbers la rata de Ron. El año pasado tú y Ron estuvieron enojados, yo te enseñé el hechizo...

-Accio.-Terminó de decir Harry, advirtiendo el peligro que los castaños ojos de su amiga transmitían.

-¿Ahora crees que soy Hermione?.-Preguntó ella, desafiante.

-S... sí... lo lamento... yo, bueno...

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo no era yo?.-Le soltó la jovencita muy molesta.

-Es que... nunca... eh... –Balbuceó nervioso. Sí que había metido la pata y por culpa de una ridícula idea. ¿Cómo había podido creer algo así, si él mismo la había visto en la Sala Común de Gryffindor? Si alguien se hubiese convertido en su mejor amiga con la poción Multijugos, ya se habrían acabado los efectos pues ya habían transcurrido sesenta minutos. También, si todo hubiese sido planeado, ¿de qué manera la "supuesta" Hermione hubiera sabido que él saldría a dar un paseo y a qué hora?

-Si llegaste a pensar que otra persona había tomado mi lugar, significa que fui una tonta al imaginar que podía hacer lo que en este momento deseaba...

-¡No, estás en un error! –la interrumpió él, y pasados unos segundos espetó-. Espera, ¿tú deseabas...?.-Pero no pudo continuar la frase porque la muchacha, ruborizándose intensamente, empezó a soltarse de sus manos. Con determinación, Harry la agarró con fuerza de los brazos impidiendo su intento de huir.

-Por favor, -le rogó la chica- suéltame, ¿no te das cuenta que estoy muriéndome de vergüenza?

El joven mago se dio cuenta que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Sintiéndose culpable por hacerla sentir de esa manera por una estúpida idea, le dijo:

-No tengas vergüenza –la observó a los ojos buscando su mirada. Aflojó un poco las manos de sus brazos, pero aún manteniéndolos apretados, comenzó a darles pequeñas caricias.-. Tampoco eres una tonta porque querías hacer lo que deseabas –Hermione se movió un poco y le devolvió la mirada. Harry trató de sonreírle pero lo hizo con dificultad porque recién había caído en la cuenta de que su amiga estaba sobre él y peor aún, se había movido sobre su... masculinidad. Intentando no perder el control, pues comenzaba a tener resultados con sus palabras, continuó hablando:-, porque –ahora venía lo más complicado de decir- si no te habías dado cuenta, fui yo el que empezó, -con un gran esfuerzo mantuvo su vista en esos ojos marrones- porque deseaba con todo mi ser acariciarte y... ¡Merlín, no sabes cuánto te deseo!.-Y acto seguido, la atrajo hacia su rostro y la besó sin vacilar. Al cabo de unos segundos y con la respiración entrecortada, Hermione se separó unos centímetros de sus labios y le susurró:

-Harry... tu también me gustas... y mucho.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aquella fue la noche más fantástica que Harry tuvo en su vida y lo mejor de todo era que lo había pasado junto a su mejor amiga.

Mientras caminaban rápidamente bajo la capa de invisibilidad por los corredores del segundo piso, la miró de reojo pues una duda había asaltado su cabeza ¿aún era su mejor amiga o debería llamarla de otra manera? De pronto, la castaña interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-Me pareció oír algo.-Murmuró, temerosa, parando de caminar mientras trataban de ver algo extraño en el fondo del pasillo oscuro. Pasados un par de segundos, una tenue luz comenzó a verse y se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Filch.

-¡Rápido, escondámonos ahí!.-Actuó raudo Harry, tomando de la mano a su compañera y se ocultaron en un pequeño rincón que estaba detrás de una gran armadura oxidada. Tratando de respirar lo menos ruidoso posible, observaron cómo Filch y su desagradable gata pasaban de largo. Debido a que ninguno sabía si la Sra. Norris tenía la capacidad de ver a través de las capas invisibles, decidieron esconderse para evitar cualquier problema.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos en llegar a la Sala Común.-Comentó Harry observando como el vetusto celador y el felino se alejaban del pasillo y desaparecían al doblar por una esquina.

Reemprendieron el camino con mucha más premura que antes. El hecho de que estuvieran cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad no les daba la completa seguridad de que no serían descubiertos.

Después de diez o quince minutos, ambos adolescentes lograron ver el gran cuadro de la Dama Gorda al fondo de un largo pasillo. Pronunciaron la contraseña y con un gran sentimiento de alivio entraron. La Sala Común de Gryffindor aún se encontraba cálida pese a que el fuego de la chimenea estaba por apagarse. La luz de la luna se colaba por algunas ventanas dando a la habitación una tenue iluminación. Se sacaron la capa y se sentaron en un gran y mullido sillón.

Un incómodo silencio reinó entre ambos y Harry comenzó a preguntarse qué debía hacer ahora. Miles de ideas llegaron a él, pero cada una era más tonta que la que le precedía. Afuera, el viento arremetía ruidosamente contra las ventanas como si quisiera romper el abrumador silencio que rodeaba a los dos jóvenes.

-Lo que sucedió allá en el lago... creo que no debió nunca suceder.-Replicó Hermione intempestivamente.

Harry la miró al instante pero ella no. Tenía las manos sobre su regazo y movía una pierna en un claro signo de nerviosismo e impaciencia.

-¿Por qué? –antes de desesperarse, Harry quería saber las razones de su amiga para pensar eso.- ¡Sentimos la misma atracción que... !

-Que no debería sentir un amigo hacia el otro.-Completó la castaña aún sin despegar los ojos de su regazo. El ojiverde sintió algo así como un gran peso en su estómago. Eso era verdad, tenía que admitirlo pero...

-¿Sólo porque somos amigos no podemos besarnos?

Hermione negó con la cabeza:

-No es sólo eso, sino que también está Ginny, ya sabes lo que siente por ti y yo... bueno, te besé y...

-Y eres tú la que me gusta.-La atajó con algo de timidez. Ella alzó la cabeza lentamente y le sonrió levemente.

-Aunque tampoco quiero que dejemos de ser tan buenos amigos como lo hemos sido por años –antes que Harry volviera a interrumpirla, agregó al instante-, yo te aprecio mucho pero... –suspiró- lo que siento por ti va más allá de un sentimiento de fraternidad.

El chico sonrió también, completamente aliviado. Por un momento, había estado seguro que Hermione diría algo así como "aún estoy confusa" o peor "creo que en verdad me gusta Malfoy". Sintiéndose inmensamente feliz, se acercó a ella, con una mano le alzó la barbilla y lentamente depositó un cálido beso en sus labios. La sintió estremecer e inhalar profundo cuando intensificó el beso. Tomándola ahora por ambas mejillas, y guiándose más bien por su instinto (porque de experiencia escaseaba), comenzó a explorar la exquisita boca que le devolvía los besos de manera tímida.

-Yo no... –la joven lo empujó hacia atrás y se puso de pie bruscamente-, no puedo hacer esto –lo miró a la cara completamente ruborizada y Harry contuvo las enormes ganas de besar sus mejillas arreboladas-, no está bien –ahora su voz sonó más firme y segura.-. Ginny jamás me perdonaría que le hiciera algo así, sería traicionarla...

Totalmente molesto y hasta casi desesperado por las ganas de continuar besándola, se paró y acercándose a su amiga, la asió por ambos brazos con fuerza:

-¡Eres tú la que se está traicionando! –le espetó- Hermione, por Merlín, ¿por qué no aceptas de una buena vez que nos gustamos y que es imposible ignorarlo?.-Volvió a besarla esta vez con más ansiedad y la muchacha, aunque al principio intentó separarse, le correspondió rendida a sus deseos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: ¿¿YY?? ¿¿Qué tal?? Por fin un cap. lleno de pasión!!! Espero todos sus comentarios, si fue demasiado meloso, o demasiado "picante" XD, etc. Y now, les dejo un pequeño adelanto del capítulo q se viene, ¡y no demoraré tanto en subirlo! bueno, depende de cómo les parezca este cap. porque a lo mejor, quizás, esté perdiendo "mi toque" :S

"Harry tragó saliva. ¿Qué había hecho? No le gustaba ver llorar a personas ni mucho menos a chicas pero ahora había provocado el llanto de una…

(… ) ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora?, ¿consolarla?, ¿y cómo? Se puso de pie con inseguridad y de la misma manera se acercó a la muchacha. Ella sin embargo no lo notó y seguía sollozando. Harry continuó caminando hacia ella pisando con suavidad para no asustarla y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.

( …) lo miró a través de sus ojos cristalinos y brillosos e intempestivamente abrazó con fuerza a Harry. Éste se horrorizó. ¿Qué sucedía? Se sentía completamente extraño, incómodo, y nervioso. Nunca había estado en una situación como aquella. Con algo de torpeza le acarició suavemente la cabeza musitándole al oído:

-Vamos, tranquila, tranquila.

-¡Ay Harry!, ¡es que tú no sabes cuánto lo extraño! –Espetó ella- ¡yo… yo lo quería tanto! -Siguió aferrada a Harry. Éste sintió un gran peso en su espalda; era la culpa que cargaba. Trataba de convencerse, no era su culpa, no era su culpa que Cedric hubiera muerto asesinado, pero...

(…)

-Perdóname.-Le alcanzó a susurrar Harry al oído con una voz algo trémula. Él se veía obligado a eso, a pedir disculpas. No podía hacer más, sólo echarse la culpa.

Ella lo miró a los ojos como si tuviera algo muy recóndito en su mirada y que ansiaba por averiguar. Separó sus labios para decir:

-No te disculpes, Harry. Todo esto no ha sido tu culpa, no te atormentes, por favor. –Ahora lo miró con dulzura- Yo debería disculparme por haber llorado por Cedric y justamente frente a ti, pero... –se quedó sin palabras- no pude soportarlo cuando lo nombraste –se excusó- y me sentí tan segura contigo, acá, al decirte lo que sentía en este momento con respecto a él.-Dilucidó y con algo de esfuerzo le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa que abarcó todos los sentimientos que Harry sentía en ese momento. Y por primera vez en esos meses, sintió cómo el peso de la culpabilidad disminuía a tal grado que le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica. (…) Después de esa sonrisa que le había dirigido, sentía que ella no lo culpaba. No sabía por qué, pero le creía.

Le creía todo lo que había dicho, lo hacía sentirse tan bien que llegó a ver el mundo con otros ojos. Era sorprendente cómo una simple sonrisa, sin rencor alguno, le podía cambiar la perspectiva de las cosas. Le había atormentado el pensamiento de que lo culpaba a él –y sólo a él- por la muerte de Cedric, pero ahora eso era desmentido.

De pronto, cayó en la cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba. ¿Para qué lo había traído a esa habitación tan singular si no pensaba tocar el tema de Diaggory?

-Gracias.-Le agradeció con sinceridad el muchacho. Hubo una pausa y cambiando de tema, soltó- pero, ¿para qué me trajiste entonces?.-Le preguntó con curiosidad Harry a la chica la cual le sonrió aún más desembarazada."

OK, OK, OK. Hagan sus apuestas ¿de quién se trataba? ¬¬' bueno, en realidad ya lo saben… di muchas pistas ¬¬' jakjajkaja… en fin, espero haberles dejado con la intriga aunque sea un poquito, y esperaré con ansias todos las sugerencias, comentarios, etc. que me quieran dejar.

Les prometo que no demoraré demasiado en subir el prox. cap.!! Bueno, no tardaré tanto como este cap. ¬¬'

SALU2 Y GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
